Aimer un fils de Sparda
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Clara,banale,à la fac,devenue par un concours de circonstances livreuse de pizza de Dante.Il la drague même et elle tombe facilement sous son charme mais ne sait rien des relations amoureuses.Seulement,rien n'est simple quand on sort avec un chasseur de démon et...que les Parques soient impliquées? DanteXOC.Et Dante étant Dante,parfois chaud entre T et M,vous êtes prévenus!
1. Une rencontre prédestinée

Salut, nouvelle fic en français sur Devil May Cry. Il y en a très peu à la base et il y en a encore moins qui vont la lire mais tant pis, j'avais vraiment envie de le faire. La fic se basera principalement sur l'anime mais gardera une part d'entièreté également. Bref, vous verrez par vous-mêmes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre-1**

**Une rencontre prédestinée**

_Je me souviens encore avec fatalité du jour où je l'avais rencontré. Aurais-je pu revenir en arrière que je me serais évité tous ces ennuis...Ou peut-être n'aurai pas résister à l'envie de le rencontrer, malgré toutes les difficultés que j'ai rencontré._

_Je travaillais depuis près d'une semaine à Pizza Delivery Service. Ma foi, j'avais droit aux pizzas à chaque déjeuner et...elles n'étaient ni bonnes ni mauvaises selon moi. Bref, ce n'est pas très important. Non le plus important, c'est qu'un client en mangeait presque aussi souvent, si ce n'est plus, que les employés eux-même!_

_Je me disais que soit il voulait trouver le meilleur moyen de prendre dix kilos par semaine sans être obligé de donner de sa poche à McDo, soit...eh bien, il était drogué aux pizzas. Ou encore il ne savait pas cuisiner et ne connaissait rien d'autre de plus pratique que les pizzas, puisqu'étant un noob dans l'art culinaire, il ignorait que dans les temps modernes, on se servait de four à micro-ondes pour réchauffer toutes sortes de plats variés._

_Enfin, pour faire simple, je m'amusais à former toutes sortes d'hypothèses dans ma tête. Mieux encore, il paraît que certains employés, après être passés lui livrer les pizzas, en étaient revenus traumatisés, en seraient devenus fous, blessés ou pire...n'en seraient jamais revenus._

_Rien de tel pour provoquer les ragots. Et chaque fois qu'il appelait, on faisait un pari entre nous pour avoir qui le patron allait désigner pour lui apporter ses pizzas (rarement rémunérées)._

_Et ce soir, 21h02...les soeurs Parques, maîtresses du destin, celles qui tissent le fil de la vie d'un humain et la coupe pour les tuer, m'avaient choisi pour le rencontrer. J'ai bronché un peu, puis, la curiosité étant plus forte que tout, j'ai pris le scooter prêté par la Pizza Delivery Service et me suis élancée le coeur battant dans les rues froides et désertes de la ville._

En arrivant devant l'enseigne à peine illuminé du Devil May Cry au fond d'une cour carré longeant une rue, j'ai arrêté mon scooter juste devant les escaliers et j'ai gardé les feux allumés. Je retirai mon casque et l'accrochai à mon bras avec l'unique sangle et de l'autre bras, emportai deux grandes pizzas dans des boîtes en carton ridiculement décorés.

Je frappai deux coups bruyants sur la lourde porte en bois avec mon poing, le casque rude heurtant lui aussi la porte puis hurlai "Pizza Delivery Service pour... (coup d'oeil sur la carton)...Mr Dante!!!"

L'obscurité commençait à me faire peur, le froid me mordait, n'ayant qu'un simple gilet rouge sur les épaules et le silence se faisait inquiétant. Je n'aimais pas du tout cet endroit et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on faisait tant d'histoire sur ce client.

Soudain j'entendis une voix grave me crier "Entrez, j'arrive!". Mon coeur battit la chamade et je me précipitai à l'intérieur avec le soulagement d'être avec une autre personne.

La salle était grande et rectangulaire et entourée de vitres de tout part, sauf les larges murs à ma gauche et à ma droite.

À droite, une porte donnant probablement sur la cuisine. Une deuxième porte à droite d'où s'échappait de la vapeur. Un long bureau de bois sombre dont le profil me faisait face.

Puis une table de billard et enfin plus au fond à gauche, un salon avec des fauteuils profonds disposés de sorte à former un carré, un tapis au sol, une table basse, juste à côté du salon une cheminée.

Au fond à droite, un grand escalier de bois donnant à l'étage avec sûrement, les chambres.

Je m'avançai de quelques pas, le son en ressortait lourd sur le parquet sombre. Je déposai timidement les pizzas sur le bureau puis observait la petite télé à côté d'un fauteuil sous l'escalier, ou encore les poster de rock sur les murs et quelques vinyles stylés.

Je remarquai un cadre photo sur le bureau lorsque tout à coup la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Ensuite, en voyant le personnage qui en sortait, je fis un deuxième sursaut et mon casque tomba de mon bras, fracassant le sol. Je l'entendis à peine.

Un homme mûr torse nu, essorant encore ses cheveux se tenait là, à quelques mètres de moi. Un homme d'une beauté renversante et, ma foi, pas tout à fait naturelle pour être aussi exemplaire.

Il était immense, ses cheveux blancs courts et ses yeux d'un bleu-gris tranchaient étrangement avec la couleur laiteuse légèrement bronzée de sa peau sans imperfection. Il me sourit cyniquement et la blancheur de ses dents et de ses canines légèrement prononcées confirma mon hypothèse sur le fait qu'il puisse venir d'une autre planète.

Il avait le cou et les épaules larges, un torse musclé et svelte à souhait, des hanches larges, des jambes longues et élancées, recouvertes d'un pantalon rouge moulant.

-Et bien, vous n'avez eu aucun ennui sur le trajet à ce que je vois.

-...N-non...

-En plus, vous êtes encore jeune. Tant mieux, ç'aurait été dommage à un si jeune âge.

Inutile de préciser que sa voix grave et perpétuellement sournoise collait parfaitement bien au personnage extravagant qu'il est.

-Ah-ah oui?

-Ha! C'est la première fois qu'il m'envoie une jeune fille qui bégaye et qui en plus n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche.

J'essayai sur le champ de me concentrer sur son visage plutôt que son corps.

-Je-je suis désolée. Vraiment, je sais pas...

Mes rougeurs (dont je ne savais même qu'elles existaient réellement et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un truc n'existant que dans les mangas ou les livres) le firent s'esclaffer.

-Désolé de te faire baver et te donner de faux espoirs comme ça. C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être tous les jours que tu vois un homme tel que moi.

-Ah...euh. C'est sûr. Enfin, je veux dire...

-Tu as un petit ami? demanda-t-il alors qu'il jetait sa serviette autour de son cou et piquait une part de pizza goulûment.

-Euh, n-non.

-Hum, oui, c'est dommage. Quelques ans de plus et j'aurai peut-être fait un effort. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pris le temps de chercher une copine.

-Ah-ah oui?

Il rigola encore (sûrement à mon air stupide et béat). Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi stupide qu'aujourd'hui.

De toute façon, il avait raison en parlant de faux espoirs, une pauvre nana comme moi ne peut décemment pas sortir le plus normalement du monde avec un mec qui déchire sa race comme ça ! Je n'étais même pas mignonne, ne nous voilons pas la face.

-Euh...alors, dis-je en regardant le sol tout à coup très intéressant. Vous payez maintenant ou à la fin du mois...comme prévu normalement ?

-À la fin du mois.

-Bien d'accord. Alors, euh, c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé entrer, je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité encore longtemps. C'est gentil pour une fois, en général, les gens nous claquent rapidement la porte au nez après avoir pris les pizzas.

Il continua de me dévisager avec ce pétillement de malice dans le regard et de la pizza plein la bouche.

-Bon et bien je dois encore travailler donc je vais m'en aller.

-Dîtes-moi, vous avez de l'argent en plus si vous êtes polis, j'espère? C'est la moindre des choses, parce que...Tu t'en sors pas mal, il faut le reconnaître.

-Euh...et bien, non. Mais...il faut vraiment que j'y aille, insistai-je en récupérant (enfin) mon casque au sol.

-Tu as quel âge, au cas où? questionna-t-il de but en blanc, nullement intéressé par mon speech.

Je me relevai et le dévisageai, sans voix. Si je lui répondais, ça signifiait que j'étais d'accord pour me laisser draguer. D'un autre côté, il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'amuse avec moi et me demande ça simplement pour me le plaisir de me donner un râteau.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrai quand il scanda dans mon dos:

-Hé! Après avoir été aussi courtoise c'est comme ça que tu te barres? Réponds au moins à ma question!

Je continuai et montai sur le scooter alors qu'il maintenait la porte ouverte. Je le regardai un instant, puis en ramassant mes cheveux, enfilait mon casque et le cinglai étroitement sur ma tête. "J'ai dix-neuf ans." dis-je finalement.

Il fit un grand sourire à faire fondre un ice-berg puis lança: "Dis à ton patron que désormais, je ne veux que toi comme livreuse!". "Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!". Il sourit mystérieusement. "Je sais pas...je me dis...que t'as un truc qui fait que ça pourrait marcher entre toi et moi ?"

Il me regarda partir sur mon engin jusqu'à ce que je n'apparaisse plus de son champ de vision. Cependant, j'eus l'impression d'être suivie du regard tout le long du trajet ; et une peur indicible me poussa à rouler plus vite.

J'ignorais à ce moment-là qu'il parlait d'une vie où on risquait de mourir toutes les minutes!

† Devil may Cry †

-Clara!

-Oui? répondis-je au patron.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Dante te demandait exclusivement. Je lui ai envoyé Ian, il est revenu avec un bras cassé.

-Quoi?! Il l'a frappé?

-Et bien Ian me certifie que non. Je commence vraiment à me poser des questions. C'est certainement le meilleur client que nous avons, alors on peut pas se permettre de jouer les fines bouches. Mais...bon, évitons tout risque inutile et vas-y pour cette fois.

-Quoi? Mais...

-Allez, de suite, pas de mais. De plus, Ian reste à la seule condition qu'il n'y aille plus alors fais un effort. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-C'est ça! répliquai-je en longeant le comptoir du resto du côté des cuisines en attendant les commandes de ce culotté Mr Dante.

L'enfer de Dante, oui! C'était le mot!

Je ne comprenais pas cet homme. Qu'avais-je de particulier...quel truc j'avais? Je me regardais dans le miroir derrière le comptoir. J'avais de longs cheveux noirs lisses avec très peu d'ondulations ou de boucles jusqu'en bas du dos. Des yeux marrons clairs. Taille normale. Je n'avais l'air ni adolescente, ni adulte. Un mélange équilibré des deux. Le gilet me donnait un air baraqué que je n'avais évidemment pas en temps normal. Je n'étais ni maigre ni grosse. Ni belle, ni mignonne, ni tout à fait moche non plus.

Bref...tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Qu'avais-je de si...quel truc je pouvais bien...?

-Clara! Tes pizzas pour Dante!

-Ok! Ok...

Je m'en emparai et chevauchai vivement mon petit scooter. Il était près de midi, donc, en plein jour, le chemin me parut tout à coup très inoffensif. De plus, le soleil était de mise aujourd'hui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me rendis à la porte et pour éviter de me détruire la main, balançai le casque deux fois contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement. Un Dante essoufflé me sourit de toutes ses dents (il avait quelque chose de vampirique).

-Bonjour, Clara ! lança-t-il en insistant sur mon nom.

-Bonjour, Mr Dante. Belle journée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas? dis-je alors qu'il me laissait entrer et poser les pizzas.

-Ouais ! Mais avant ça, j'aimerai préciser que j'étais déçu que tu ne sois pas venue la dernière fois !

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'étais forcément là, répliquai-je, mimant un air évident.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il emportait les pizzas au salon. Je le suivai, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. L'autre là...

-Ian.

-Ouais, on s'en fiche, enfin bref...il a eut un accident! J'ai même pas pu récupérer les pizzas! Je pense vraiment que ce serait mieux que ce soit toi qui vienne.

-Sinon vous cassez la gueule à un autre employé?

-Non, c'était vraiment un accident. Allez, retire ce truc ridicule de ta tête et viens t'asseoir. Il y en a assez pour deux si je fais un petit effort. De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu as un estomac de moineau.

Un peu vexée, je retirai mon casque, libérai mes cheveux, posai la protection sur la table basse et m'assis. Il se mit en face de moi. Je le détaillai alors : il avait pris la peine de s'habiller complètement cette fois. Et c'était le cas de le dire, il avait au moins dix fois plus de vêtements que la dernière fois!

De longues bottes noires, un pantalon rouge stylé avec deux ceintures noires à la cuisse droite, un haut du même rouge vif avec trois sangles larges noires lui barrant le torse, une longue cape rouge dont le bout se déchirait un peu. Il semblait avoir un haut moulant noir dessous avec un col noir qui en sortait. Les manches de sa cape étaient retroussés jusqu'aux coudes, noir dessous donc, laissait voir la suite du haut noir jusqu'à ses poignets où on voyait quand même une légère parcelle de peau. Et enfin, des gants noirs dont il ne se séparait même pas pour manger!

-Alors...euh, à ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes...euh. Chasseur...?

-C'est à peu près ça. Vas-y sers-toi.

-Hum, merci. Et euh, chasseur de quoi exactement? De têtes? rigolai-je.

Il rit également, mais ça semblait être ironique.

-Vois-moi plutôt comme un...tueur à gages.

-Tueur à gages?! (je faillis lâcher ma part de pizza entamée)

-Oui enfin...je ne tue pas n'importe quoi. Jamais des innocents. Vraiment des gens uniquement...inhumains. C'est ça. Je ne tue pas les humains.

-Je-je vois.

Je remarquai la housse de guitare électrique tendue à l'extrême posée contre le fauteuil.

-Vous êtes musicien aussi?

-Oh, euh, on peut voir ça comme ça. Mais c'est un show privé.

-Ah oui? Je ne pourrais jamais vous voir?

-Je n'espère pas. C'est un show assez trash si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Vous faîtes dans le Hard core Metal ou ce genre-là? Ouais. Je comprends. Le genre de personnages qu'on adopte seulement dans ces situations-là mais qu'on a pas envie de montrer à des connaissances.

Il s'arrêta de manger même.

-Ouais, c'est ça. C'est exactement ça. Je suis pas la personne que tout le monde croit dans ces cas-là.

-C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, pas d'inquiétude.

Soudain, j'entendis une sorte de gémissement plaintif assez effrayant. Je sursautais en regardant partout autour.

-Hein?! Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Oh, ça, c'est rien, vraiment. Cet endroit est un peu...hanté si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hein? Et, euh, vous avez pas pensé à l'exorciser?

-Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, malheureusement.

-Mais, euh, vous êtes sûr que...

-Mais oui, t'inquiète. T'as aucun risque avec moi. Par contre si tu viens ici et que je ne suis pas là.

-...?

-Sois prudente.

-Hé! Eh bien je ne viendrais jamais sans que vous ne m'ayez appelé pour la pizza alors!

Il s'esclaffa gentiment.

-Au fait, à ce sujet, pourquoi toutes les personnes qui reviennent de chez vous ont un problème?

-Cet endroit porte la poisse. Il y a tout le temps des accidents et tout.

-Ben changez d'endroit.

-Avec quel argent? Je suis tout le temps endetté. J'ai pas d'argent pour bouger d'ici et en plus, personne ne rachèterai cet endroit. Ce serait bien trop dangereux de bouger. Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver à la personne suivante. Finalement, c'est mieux qu'une personne comme moi soit ici.

-Bon, d'accord. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Hum, pas d'inquiétude, dit-il alors qu'il finissait une pizza entière. Quelque chose me dit que tu t'en sortiras, n'est-ce pas?

Son sourire narquois de "je sais tout" m'agaça. Je n'en montrai rien cependant.

-Et toi? Que fais-tu à part livrer des pizzas?

-Et bien, pas grand chose. Des petits projets en suspens ça et là. J'espère faire assez d'économie pour fonder ma propre affaire un jour.

-Quel genre de projet?

-J'adore la cuisine. J'aimerais monter un resto.

-Pizzeria?

-Non! rigolai-je.

-Dommage. Quoi alors?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Plein de plats exotiques que les gens n'ont pas l'habitude manger mais qui sont tout de même très bons. Quelque chose qui les marque, assez pour qu'ils reviennent toujours à un moment ou un autre. J'aime beaucoup les desserts aussi.

-Hum? Ah oui? Tu sais faire des glaces à la fraises?

-...Evidemment. C'est assez simple à faire.

-Ha! Si j'avais l'argent, je t'embaucherai comme cuisinière personnelle et t'offrirai même ton uniforme.

Je rougis encore (stupidement).

-Vous n'avez jamais le temps de cuisiner, c'est ça?

-Ouais, et puis...je ne jure que par deux choses : les pizzas et les glaces à la fraise. Et à côté de ça, la bière, le billard, le poker et les paris.

-Wow, je vois. Ca fait très...

-Tireur au flanc?

-Non! Juste...

-Oh mais tu peux le dire, y a pas de mal, on me le sort tout le temps!

-Bon, alors...juste un peu. Disons que c'est bien de pouvoir vivre au jour le jour comme on veut.

-Ouais, si on veut.

Un silence un peu gênant s'en suivi.

-Au fait...qu'est-ce que...j'ai de particulier?

Il me regarda longuement.

-Je ne sais pas. On peut difficilement juger un livre par sa couverture. N'est-ce pas?

-Oui,mais...qu'est-ce qui vous as fait dire cela?

Il leva une main hésitante vers mon visage. Il effleura ma joue gauche du bout des doigts.

-Tu as le même regard qu'elle. Le regard de celle qui sait.

Oh non. Qui est-il réellement, ce Dante?

Tout à coup, un monstre difforme surgit de nulle part du plafond. Je sursautai. Ni une, ni deux, Dante sortit un flingue dans chaque main et le coup de feu partit.


	2. La frousse

**Chapitre-2**

**La frousse**

Le monstre tomba raide mort sur le sol, une balle mortelle quelque part perdue dans son cerveau. Je m'arrêtai enfin de hurler et enlevai mes bras de ma tête.

- Que- que… ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? M'écriai-je, au bord de la folie.

-Les inhumains dont je te parlais. Seulement, comme tu peux le voir, la plupart des morts ne sont pas rémunérées.

Son sourire machiavélique découvrit des dents pointues luisantes. Je sentis mon coeur accélérer dans ma poitrine, à l'idée qu'il puisse me l'arracher avec.

- Je-je…Mon Dieu !

- Du calme ! lança-t-il, l'air au bord d'un fou rire. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Je regardai à nouveau le cadavre du monstre et tout à coup je fus prise d'une atroce nausée qui ne disparut que lorsque je fondai soudainement en larmes, complètement sous le choc. Je me laissai tomber contre le canapé et fourrai mon visage dans mes mains, traumatisée.

- Hé ! Euh…, dit-il, l'air incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit.

Un silence de mort prit place, durant lequel il restait figé, debout au milieu de son salon, à m'observer stoïquement. Puis enfin, il fit un mouvement et se dirigea vers moi. L'instant d'après il était assis à côté de moi, entourant prudemment mes épaules. Puis, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, il m'amena contre son torse.

-Là, ça va, je suis là, susurra-t-il en me frottant énergiquement les épaules.

-Alors…c'est pour ça…que les autres…revenaient blessés ! M'exclamai-je entre plusieurs sanglots.

-Malheureusement…oui. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils semblent t'avoir épargnée jusque ici. Je suis persuadé que tu es née sous une bonne étoile.

Il retira mes mains de mon visage rougi.

-De plus, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi.

Je fixai mon regard au parquet et hocha nerveusement la tête essuyant mes pleurs avec ma manche. Je reprenais enfin un peu contenance.

-Ca va aller maintenant ?

-Oui.

Il se leva, ramassa les cartons et les jeta quelque part dans une énorme poubelle. Ensuite, avec une lance qu'il avait décrochée de derrière son bureau, il souleva le corps du faible démon tombé à terre, le mit dans une bâche, puis, tout à coup, craqua une allumette pour brûler le tout. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il jetait le tout dans une poubelle dehors.

-Clara ? Appela-t-il en revenant se planter devant moi, les mains dans les poches.

-Oui ? Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

-Est-ce que tu as une arme ?

-…

Je le jaugeai du regard un instant. Allait-il me recommander de la porter, à présent que je me savais une cible potentielle ? À présent que j'étais sa livreuse de pizza personnelle ?

-Mon père m'en a offert une quand j'ai quitté le foyer à mes dix-huit ans. Je la garde chez moi, dans mon tiroir. Sans plus. Je ne suis pas très douée.

-Garde-la sur toi, maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

La serpillière passée et les mains lavées, il se rassit en face de moi, un air satisfait et euphorique collé au visage. Il s'assit à son aise, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

-Et vous? Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi s'est-on fait attaquer par…un démon ?

Je ne pouvais réfuter l'existence d'un être aussi répugnant que mythique après l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux. J'étais naïve et simple d'esprit et je n'aimais pas me poser de questions. J'acceptais ce qu'il venait de se passer pour éviter de me torturer. Juste de la faiblesse.

-Je m'appelle Dante. Je suis le fils de Sparda. Enfin...à ce qui parait le deuxième fils mais pas sûr.

-Comment ça ?

-Ouais...j'ai un frère jumeau. Il arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il était le premier, mais ça reste à voir, jusqu'à maintenant c'est moi le plus fort.

-…Et d-donc, en fait, vous chassez les démons?

-Ouais! Les gens m'appellent quand un problème surnaturel provient, je chasse le démon et j'essaie d'en tirer le max de fric. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ça paie pas des masses.

-Oui...enfin, vous vivez comme vous l'entendez.

-Seulement au premier abord…

-Et...est-ce que les démons en ont après vous?

-Ouais, pas mal ouais. Mon père est tombé amoureux d'une humaine, et c'est comme ça que Vergil et moi on est arrivés. Mais en tant que fils de Sparda, on allait forcément s'attirer des ennuis, vu que mon père a scellé la porte des enfers menant sur Terre pour protéger les humains.

Il regardait partout, sauf moi. Il n'aimait pas ce sujet.

-Les…les enfers ? Je…enfin…C'est un beau sacrifice, lâchai-je finalement.

-Ouais enfin, ça dépend pour quel humain.

-Oui, je vous l'accorde. Et donc? Questionnai-je avec hésitation. Vous poursuivez son oeuvre?

-On peut dire ça. Il m'a légué une épée qui attire pas mal de convoitise et j'ai deux armes à feu dont je peux pas me séparer. Alors, ouais, la vie est belle de ce côté-là.

-Une épée?

-Rebellion, précisa-t-il avec fierté.

-Oh, et elle…elle a même un nom ?

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et il y a aussi Ebony & Ivory, renchérit-il en sortant ses flingues en un tour de main.

-C'est vrai…qu'elles sont belles pour des armes.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Je laissai échapper un mince sourire devant son attitude de petit garçon fier de montrer ses jouets. Soudain, mon portable vibra. Je m'excusai puis répondis en m'éloignant.

-"Clara! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu as encore du travail! Il est arrivé quelque chose?"

-Oui, d'accord, j'arrive. Non, un accident a failli arriver mais je suis indemne.

-"Ok. Bon, je comprends. Mais alors si tout va bien, reviens travailler!"

-Oui patron.

Je retournai près du salon récupérer mon casque.

-Désolée, mais j'avais oublié un instant que j'avais un travail.

-Je comprends, dit-il en se levant.

-En tout cas, et bien…j'espère qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de mal.

-Je ferais en sorte que ce soit le cas, assura-t-il en laissant planer sur ses lèvres un sourire insolent.

Il me ressortit encore un sourire des plus charmeurs, tout en m'accompagnant à la sortie.

-Bon, alors bientôt, maintenant que j'ai la certitude que tu reviendras. Tu n'oserais pas laisser un de tes camarades se faire blesser n'est-ce pas?

-Ha! Suis-si prévisible? Rigolai-je avec nervosité.

-Je crains que oui, dit-il alors qu'il se penchait vers moi.

Je le regardais venir, se pencher sur moi, alors que mes yeux s'agrandissaient, le coeur battant.

-Euh...je...je dois partir! M'écriai-je soudain en dévalant les escaliers, presque en tombant et en enfilant mon casque.

-Hé! File-moi au moins ton numéro!

-Mais...

-Allez...

Son sourire craquant acheva chez moi toute tentative ridicule de résistance.

-Ok.

Je remontai les marches, lui donnai une carte du bout des doigts. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Alors à la prochaine, dit-il en me regardant enfourcher ma moto.

-Dîtes, ça vous embête si je vous envoie un collègue un peu trop collant la prochaine fois?

-Pfft! S'esclaffa-t-il en tenant toujours la porte de chez lui. Fais donc mais reste dans les parages pour admirer le spectacle!

-Ha ha!

C'est le coeur plus tranquille que je m'éloignai de cet endroit. J'avais trouvé énormément de réponses à mes questions. Si ses dents étaient aussi pointues, s'il semblait aussi beau et fort, si extravagant et extraverti, c'est parce qu'il était à moitié démon. Mieux encore, il était du bon côté et défendait les humains.

Néanmoins, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. À qui je ressemblais? De qui avais-je le regard? N'étais-je que la copie parfaite d'une de ses exs? Le méritai-je?

Toujours est-il que j'avais encore devant moi une longue après-midi de boulot. Foutu boulot !

† Devil May Cry †

Quelques jours s'égrenèrent, sans importance…Entre mes cours à la fac et mon boulot à la pizzeria, j'avais de moins en moins de temps pour moi…Mais tout le temps pour penser à Dante. Mon esprit semblait faire une fixation forcenée sur ce personnage. Et ressassait à plein régime ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

Je portais mon arme sur moi. J'avais acheté un gilet spécifique, de sorte à le porter dans ma chemise, mon tee-shirt ou mieux, ma veste. Il trônait dangereusement à côté de ma poitrine, juste en dessous de mon aisselle droite.

Parfois, je me demandais si un coup de feu ne finirait pas par partir tout seul et me trouer inévitablement. Chaque fois que je m'asseyais, m'allongeais, me faisait bousculer, approchait de trop près quelqu'un, j'y pensais. Même si je vérifiais souvent que la sécurité était posée.

Heureusement, je n'avais toujours pas eu à m'en servir.

Arriva le jour fatidique où Dante refit son apparition. Je m'y attendais à moitié, mais d'un autre côté, lorsque mon portable sonna en plein cours, je sursautai d'un grand bond sur mon banc.

Un instant auparavant seulement, j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir sur ma table, profondément ennuyée par le cours de droit. J'avais prit le droit parce que c'était ce que mes parents avaient voulu, mais sûr qu'à la fin de l'année je reconsidèrerai sérieusement ma future carrière. Un problème : les convaincre qu'on pouvait faire fortune dans la restauration.

Un numéro inconnu s'afficha sur l'écran dudit portable. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Seuls mes parents et ma meilleure amie m'appelaient, mais ne le faisaient jamais pendant que j'avais cours ou que je travaillais, connaissant mon emploi du temps. Mon patron avait mon numéro mais ne m'appelait jamais non plus. De plus, j'avais donné mon numéro au fameux meilleur client de la pizzeria il y a peu, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Ma main tremblait et il fallut qu'il vibre deux fois entre mes doigts avant que je me décide à fondre sous la table pour répondre.

-Allo ? Murmurai-je.

-**Comment vas-tu ? Un bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus !** –mon cœur bondit à l'intonation grave et suave de sa voix-

-Oui, en effet, répondis-je nerveusement.

-**J'ai commandé des pizzas ce midi mais t'es pas venue. Tu me bouderais encore par hasard ?**

-N-non Mr Dante. C'est juste que…en ce moment, vous voyez, je suis en cours.

-**Oh**, - j'entendis son sourire- **c'est donc la raison pour laquelle je t'entends à peine. J'ai cru que tes parents rôdaient autour.**

Rire nerveux.

-**À quelle heure termines-tu, petite écolière ?**

-Dans trois heures, répondis-je en ignorant son sarcasme.

-**Longue journée**.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel j'eus de nouveau la certitude qu'il souriait et prenait le temps de choisir ses mots.

-**Bien, alors je vais te laisser vaquer à tes occupations de parfaite petite écolière. Passe une bonne après-midi, Clara.**

La façon dont il prononça mon nom à la fin, de manière aussi appuyée et suggestive envoya mon cœur faire des bonds gigantesques en chaîne.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus.

Je terminai les cours, trois heures plus tard, avec une certaine appréhension. Pourquoi m'avait-il demandé à quelle heure je finissais ? Avait-il l'intention de me proposer un rendez-vous pour le voir ? Ou n'était-ce que de la pure curiosité ? Ou l'avait-il fait pour faire naître l'espoir qu'il m'attendrait à la sortie pour une virée à deux et ne jamais venir, juste pour le plaisir de se faire désirer ?

Et là, tout à coup, la frousse !

Mes questions n'eurent plus aucune importance lorsque je le trouvai effectivement à la sortie de l'université, les mains dans les poches, dans son uniforme de chasseur de démons : ensemble rouge et noir moulant et une cape carmine flottant au vent au même rythme que ses cheveux comparable à l'argent d'une lame. Ses yeux bleu polaire possédaient également une lueur claire comme le ciel bleu d'après l'aube, une fois éclairés à la lumière du jour. Il était beau en diable, avec sa housse de guitare à son dos.

D'ailleurs je ne semblais pas être la seule à le penser. Il attirait le regard de tous ceux qui étaient aux alentours et à présent que je faisais abstraction de sa posture nonchalante sensuelle et invitante, je remarquai un groupe de jeunes filles gravitant autour de lui et riant à gorge déployée en échangeant quelques paroles obscures avec lui.

Et oui, je ressentis une petite pointe de jalousie et de possessivité. Il était clair qu'il aimait les femmes et je ne faisais le poids contre aucune d'entre elles.

D'un pas hésitant, je m'approchai du groupe puis m'arrêta à une distante raisonnable, tout en observant ce qu'il se passait de plus près. Évidemment qu'en se ramenant ici, il allait plaire aux filles et s'attirer des groupies. Je commençais presque à regretter sa venue surprise.

Pendant que je replaçai nerveusement mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule déjà douloureuse à cause du poids des livres, il m'adressa soudain un grand sourire. Dépassant d'une bonne tête tout le groupe d'amies, il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas me remarquer, juste en face.

-Désolé, les filles ! Lança-t-il d'un ton joueur. Vous êtes toutes très charmantes, mais ma petite écolière vient tout juste d'arriver. Il va me falloir vous laisser, gentes demoiselles !

Vague de protestations et de lamentations exagérées typiquement féminins.

-Salut ! Conclut-il en pourfendant la petite foule à ma rencontre.

Il s'approcha de moi, se plaça à mes côtés, toujours armé de son sourire de séducteur, tout en posant un bras sur mes épaules. Je ne me plains pas, sa housse de guitare semblait bien plus lourde sur son dos.

-Alors, ces cours, petite écolière ?

-Je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez par mon nom, si ça ne vous dérangerait pas.

Il plissa les yeux.

-Hum, tu m'as l'air un peu sur le qui-vive. Ce ne serait pas ces filles qui t'auraient mise de mauvaise humeur j'espère ? Taquina-t-il.

Bien que je vus (?) la provocation, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet aux filles qui nous regardaient partir en prenant les escaliers. La fac était bordée d'un parc. Aussi, les alentours étaient très verdoyants. Un coup de vent souleva une nuée de feuilles rougeoyantes sur nous tandis que nous descendions les escaliers menant à la faculté.

- Bien sûr que non, niai-je avec immaturité.

Son sourire, élargi, m'informa qu'il n'était pas dupe…et que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Surtout qu'il était celui à la provoquer.

-Dante, que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je d'une voix timide.

-Ça ne paraît pas évident ?

-À part pour m'embêter je veux dire…

-Te prévenir.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

-À quel sujet ?

-Le gars qui est venu m'apporter des pizzas ce midi. Il avait l'air louche. Genre, le regard hagard, les yeux rouges, la peau pâle, les traits tirés. Autrement dit, la gueule d'un mec raide défoncé. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique mais insistant.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, les sourcils encore plus crispés.

Je ne voulais pas croire que quelqu'un de mon entourage professionnel faisait parti de ce monde…ce bas monde. Le sexe. La drogue. Les armes. C'était trop pour moi. Moi, j'étais dans Hansel et Gretel, la petit fille dans un conte de fée tout droit sortie du livre il y a peu encore.

Que le sort me préserve de la déchéance.

-Vivien… ? Soufflai-je d'un ton hésitant.

-C'est lui le mec collant dont tu me parlais par hasard ?

-Oui. Il drague un peu tout ce qui bouge. Sans oublier le fait qu'il passe son temps à faire des arrangements avec les autres pour travailler le moins possible.

-Des arrangements ? De quelle sorte ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment…Me concernant, il m'a souvent demandé de le remplacer avec un air de chien battu auquel je ne peux malheureusement pas résister.

-Contre rien en retour, j'imagine ? Lança-t-il narquoisement.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pu exiger de lui de toute façon, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

-Gentille fille, railla-t-il.

Je donnai un coup de poing joueur dans son épaule.

-Ouh ! La gentille petite écolière sort ses griffes ? Comme j'ai peur !

-Chut ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ne t'approche pas de lui, ordonna-t-il en redevenant brusquement sérieux.

-Nous sommes collègues. Cela risque d'être difficile.

-Dans ce cas-là, s'il te pose problème un jour, arrange-toi pour me l'envoyer. Je comprendrai.

Je restai un moment silencieuse, le regard fixé sur les marches interminables. Par la suite, nous étions rapidement arrivés en bas des marches, et accessoirement près de mon scooter, rangé aux côtés d'autres deux roues.

-Merci pour l'avertissement. Soyez sûr que je serai sur mes gardes, tout le temps.

-J'espère bien. Tu portes l'arme ?

J'entrouvris ma veste discrètement mais avec un air embarrassé impossible à restreindre.

-Toujours. –Il parut soulagé.-

-C'est bien. Et surtout, vise la tête pour en finir rapidement. Avec ces créatures, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur.

-Oui, Mr Dante.

-Bon, et bien alors à la prochaine, Clara. Prends soin de toi.

Il retira une feuille de mes cheveux de façon attentionnée, tout en se penchant vers moi. Aussitôt, je le remerciai en mettant mon casque…mais lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait disparu.

…

Quelle classe quand même !

**Fin du Chapitre-2**

Voilà, voilà !

Comme je m'y attendais, il y a très peu de reviews sur l'histoire et très peu de lecture également, mais je m'y attendais. Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai surtout fait pour le plaisir et pour un entraînement donc…voilà quoi.

Un grand merci à celles qui ont quand même pris la peine de reviewer toutefois, ça fait très plaisir et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous donner envie de reviewer.

RAR :

Sasha : Salut ! Je te remercie personnellement, parce ta review est très encourageante, bien que ce ne soit que le début ^^. J'espère que la suite t'a plu.

Yunalesca01 : Wow ! Quel enthousiasme ! Un grand merci à toi et rassure-toi, quand je commence une fic, je la termine toujours !

Et oui, moi aussi j'en avais marre qu'il ne se passe rien dans cette section ou alors qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment ce que je veux avoir alors me voilà.

Merci pour cette superbe review, qui, ne t'inquiète pas, était parfaite. Et merci également pour le compliment sur mon style s'écriture, je dois avouer qu'elle ne s'est pas construite en un jour XD.

À la prochaine donc j'espère, et j'ai l'espoir de ne pas t'avoir déçu, ni maintenant, ni par la suite.


	3. Dring Dring

Chapitre-3

Dring Dring

Il était tard le soir et derrière l'enseigne du livreur de pizza, Vivien concluait un deal avec un inconnu. Maintenant, enfin, je tenais la preuve ! Accroupie derrière les poubelles, je sortis tant bien que mal mon portable de la poche pour enregistrer leur conversation. La qualité ne serait pas excellente, mais au moins personne ne pourrait contester son authenticité.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant qu'ils échangeaient des banalités. Soudain, le patron sortit dehors et j'arrêtai alors l'enregistrement.

-Vivien, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Il y a du boulot dans les cuisines. Dante vient également de passer une commande gigantesque, je veux que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes. Et profite-en au passage pour me ramener Clara ! Cette gamine n'est qu'une bonne à rien décidément. Toujours à droite à gauche en train de fouiner avec son air de martyr !

-Ce sera fait, patron ! lança le jeune de vingt-deux ans.

Le patron rentrait, pendant que je restais là, pantoise et immobile, les bras resserrés autour de mes genoux.

-Désolé pour ça. Faut bien garder sa couverture ! expliqua Vivien, l'autre.

-Bah ! Pas grave ! Bon, moi j'y vais ! À bientôt, qui sait ?

-Ouais, ouais ! Moi j'en profite pour jeter ça. Salut !

L'inconnu s'en alla, pendant que Vivien s'approchait dangereusement des poubelles. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il approchait. Il ouvra le grand couvercle, un hoquet nerveux m'échappa. Il laissa immédiatement retomber tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains et s'interrogea. Poussant un juron, il s'apprêta à contourner la benne à ordure quand une voix grave scanda :

-Hé ! C'est toi mon cuisinier perso ? Qu'est-ce tu glandes ! J'ai faim moi !

-Une minute, Mr Dante, je sors simplement les poubelles.

-Raconte pas de conneries, j'ai entendu le patron te rappeler encore ! File aux cuisines illico presto, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

-B-bien Monsieur, répondit-il poliment mais à contrecoeur, détestant avoir à obéir aussi platement.

La porte en métal de derrière claqua.

Je laissais sortir un énorme soupir de soulagement tandis que mon cœur se reposait un peu. Je restais là, accroupie, recroquevillée, les mains sur la bouche, respirant à peine, dans l'impossibilité de bouger encore dans l'immédiat. J'avais eu une peur folle ! Si Vivien m'avait pris sur le fait, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau…

-Bah alors !

Je poussai un cri de surprise, après que mon cœur ait fait un bond énorme dans ma poitrine.

-Vous m'avez fait si peur !

-J'ai vu ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à traîner encore par terre ?

Il me tendit une main généreuse. Je la saisis pour me lever, mais mes jambes me supportaient à peine. Avant que je ne tombe au sol, il me prit dans ses bras plus qu'il ne me rattrapa. À cet instant précis, le patron sortit, l'air furibond.

-Clara ! Ca fait longtemps que ta pause est terminée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors ! Il y a du boulot ce soir, enfin !

Il remarqua la présence de son meilleur client et aussitôt, son visage rond perdit sa rougeur colérique.

-Deux minutes le patron, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire, lança-t-il avec un air menaçant dans ma direction.

Il nous jaugea suspicieusement. Puis finalement s'en alla sans faire trop de vagues. Bien que nous ayons l'air de flirter, moi ainsi échouée, interloquée, dans ses bras divins, il n'oserait se mettre à dos Dante. De plus, peut-être n'avais-je vraiment pas l'air dans mon assiette ?

-Merci ! Mille fois merci ! Cela fait maintenant deux fois que vous me sauvez la mise ! Comment avez-vous su ?

-J'ai entendu votre boss sortir et parler. Je me suis avancé vers lui avec la ferme attention de le frapper pour ce qu'il avait dit quand j'ai entendu que dehors il n'y avait pas deux, mais trois personnes. J'en ai conclu que tu enquêtais sur le cuistot. Je suis sorti juste à temps pour l'interpeller.

-Merci encore.

Une immense lutte intérieure me déchirait en deux : celle qui devait se détacher de lui pour conserver son intégrité et celle qui ne demander qu'à être bercée et perdre la tête dans ses bras. Son odeur était envoûtante. Plus que d'habitude. Il avait une main provocante posée sur ma hanche menue.

-Vraiment, encore merci. Je dois y aller moi aussi si je ne veux pas perdre mon boulot. En plus, il y a du monde ce soir.

-C'était avec plaisir. À quelle heure finis-tu ?

-2 heures du mat'. C'est peu être un peu trop tard.

-Non, c'est parfait.

J'hésitai, bien qu'au fond je me savais déjà vaincue. Mais j'avais peur de l'inconnu. Que se passerait-il si je tolérais le fait de me laisser entraînée par lui ?

-Serait-ce une invitation ?

-Hum…je ne sais pas si on peut le considérer ainsi.

-Un…rendez-vous alors ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

-J'avais l'intention de te traîner en boîte. Sois devant à la fin de ton service.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Je n'avais même pas encore donné mon avis.

Déjà, il s'avançait en me poussant à l'intérieur. L'instant d'après, il mangeait ses pizzas pendant que je servais tout le monde. Je n'avais également aucun mal à identifier les mauvais regards suspicieux de Vivien à mon égard. Quant aux autres employés, ils s'amusaient à médire dans mon dos.

Soudain, les bras chargés, une jambe de ma collègue dépassa « malencontreusement » dans mon chemin. Tout ce que j'avais en main s'étala au sol. La chose positive avec les pizzas, c'est que les boîtes en carton avaient peu de chances de se briser. Par contre il y a rarement plus salissant que des pizzas…

De plus, alors que j'étais encore toute à ma réflexion, ma collègue, derrière, qui était penchée, se redressa, me poussant et me faisant basculer sur la table d'à côté..qui se trouvait être celle de Dante. Elle se renversa et mon sauveur ne me rattrapa que de peu avant que je n'atterrisse de façon morbide sur des morceaux de verre brisés.

L'instant d'après, j'étais déjà sur mes deux pieds, le regard rageur vrillé sur elle. J'avais rarement été dans une telle fureur. Il n'y avait rien de pire que la méchanceté opportuniste et gratuite. Le visage crispé, j'aurai voulu lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée mais j'étais si en colère que je n'arrivais à former aucun mot. Déjà, le patron accourait pour me réprimander.

Au final je me retrouvais à nettoyer le sol avec un simple chiffon, baissée à quatre pattes par terre, sous le nez de Dante, qui d'ailleurs avait une expression peu avenante. Il me regardait à peine. Je le comprenais. Il lui serait arrivé la même chose…que peut-être aurais-je un peu honte de m'afficher en sa compagnie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je retirai mon tablier de nettoyage que je constatai mes vêtements salis par les pizzas et les produits de nettoyage. J'avais été si enragée que j'en avais oublié mes habits. Génial ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça !

Comme une gamine immature, je fus tentée de me réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer, n'étant pas du tout habituée à ce genre de brimade. Mais j'avais conscience que c'était stupide et que tout le monde le penserait. J'étais simplement trop sensible. Et je me trouvais monstrueuse d'avoir voulu du mal à ma collègue. À tous ceux qui s'étaient amusés de ma situation. C'était puéril de réagir ainsi.

Alors que je débarrassai une table, je vis du coin de l'œil Dante me regarder avec insistance. Je lui renvoyais un regard curieux. Ma fameuse collègue s'entretenait avec lui, sulfureuse à souhait. Elle s'en alla, sourire aux lèvres, quand soudain, elle s'effondra. Elle devint encore plus sale et amochée que moi. « Ouuuups, serait-ce _moi_ qui ai fait ça ? » lança le chasseur avec un sourire cynique et charmeur à souhait. Cerise sur le gâteau, le patron déversa tout son stress sur elle, devant tout le monde.

Stupéfaite, je le vis s'en aller, tel un vagabond, avec sa housse de guitare sur le dos, l'air tranquille. J'en ressentis une étrange satisfaction dont je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Le fait qu'il fasse de mauvaises actions pour moi m'était également déplaisant. Ainsi je me promis de lui en parler.

Je regardai ma montre. Encore trois heures, et j'étais déjà fatiguée. Et j'avais malgré moi hâte de le retrouver après mon service. Indifférente à tout ce qui m'entourait, je continuai mon service, l'air d'une condamnée à mort.

† Devil May Cry †

2h10. Je fus tentée de rentrer à pieds. Il était clair qu'il ne viendrait pas. J'avais été bête de croire qu'il avait eu un semblant d'intérêt pour moi. Ou alors il n'en avait plus. Il pleuvait et faisait froid et je n'avais pas la foi d'attendre des heures.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Une main brusque agrippa mon épaule et me traîna dans la ruelle où j'étais tout à l'heure, avec les poubelles. On me plaqua contre le mur de brique. Je haletai.

-Vivien !

-T'étais là, tout à l'heure, hein ? Pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?

-Rien j'ai…j'étais au téléphone.

-Menteuse.

Sans scrupules, il fouilla vivement les poches de mon jean jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mon portable. Il vérifia, je le savais, et mon cœur s'affolait déjà dans ma poitrine. Il commença à écouter le début de l'enregistrement. Il l'arrêta l'instant d'après. Il en savait déjà assez.

-Tu enquêtes sur moi ? T'es de la police ? C'est quoi ça ?

Il brisa mon mobile par terre avant de m'attraper par le col et de me soulever d'une main. Oh non ! Mince ! J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur… !

Je ne touchais désormais plus terre. Ce n'était pas bien difficile vu mon gabarit. Le mur rugueux déchira le tissu et meurtrit mon dos.

-Cette fois, cet enfoiré de Dante n'est pas là pour te sauver. C'est fini.

-… (J'étais trop effrayée pour répondre)

-Alors, que détesterais-tu le plus ? Comme tu n'es pas de ces filles pour qui le physique compte plus que tout, peut-être qu'une marque psychologique serait plus judicieuse ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il s'affaira, explosant les boutons de ma chemise autrefois blanche, commençant à ouvrir mon jean et me déshabiller. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Son regard était lubrique à s'en plus finir.

-En plus, y a longtemps que je m'étais pas fait une minette ! T'es assez banale mais tu feras l'afffaire…l'affaire d'une pierre deux coups ! dit-il en essayant de détacher mon soutien-gorge, ce à quoi je résistai vertement.

-Hé ! Toi, là ! T'as pas honte ? Faut être deux à se déshabiller mon gars ! scanda une voix grave à quelques pas.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il alors que sa main s'échoua sur mon revolver.

-Ce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir…

Le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge retentit juste à côté de la tempe de mon agresseur. Il me lâcha sur le champ, tandis que je remettai rapidement mon jean, rattachai avec précipitation les deux pans tombant de ma chemise avec un nœud et ramassai mon revolver d'une main tremblante.

-Tu mérites le trépas ! susurra Dante d'une voix extrêmement menaçante.

-Non ! répliqua l'autre en fermant les yeux.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, les mains en évidence. Dante rangea son arme. Mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, Vivien atterrit sur le sol, tabassé à mort…mais pas encore mort. Pendant ce temps, j'avais ramassé les débris de mon portable. Bonne nouvelle : la carte mémoire était peut-être encore exploitable.

-Et que ça te serves de leçon. Sale blaireau obsédé de mes deux va !

Je fus horrifiée par l'état du pauvre Vivien, mais je ne savais que dire. Tant de violence, que c'en était…

Dante entoura mes épaules et me ramena à sa voiture en un coup de vent, interrompant mes réflexions inutiles. Déjà, il se trouvait à mes côtés (une telle rapidité n'était vraiment pas humaine) et démarrait en trombe. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement, il n'y avait presque personne sur les routes à cette heure-ci.

J'étais encore un peu sous le choc, c'est pourquoi je ne trouvai rien à dire. Je me contentais de fixer un point fixe devant moi, les yeux hagards.

-Et toi ?! T'attendais quoi pour te servir de ton arme ? Qu'il ai tiré avant !

-J-je…je ne m'en suis jamais servie…Je-

-Eh ben ça se voyait ! Honte à toi ! Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise je te signale !

-C-ç-ç-ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas en retard ! répliquai-je, chamboulée. Je vous ai attendus sous la pluie…

Il me fusilla du regard, regardant à peine la route. Il vit mes vêtements trempés et se calma sensiblement.

-Ça serait arrivé à un moment ou un autre ! (son bras se perdit quelque part sur le siège arrière) J'ai ramené des vêtements, les tiens craignent depuis ta chute. Change-toi.

-Merci, dis-je timidement.

Il n'avait même pas sa ceinture. Soudain alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur la route, il évita de peu une voiture devant lui. L'homme dans la voiture, maintenant derrière nous, nous insulta vulgairement. Dante répliqua froidement par d'innombrables coups de feu dans les pneus et le moteur de l'engin.

-Connard toi-même ! lança finalement Dante pour lui-même, revenu à l'intérieur.

Comme sa colère était légitime, je laissais passer tranquillement, pendant que je passais derrière pour m'habiller. Au final, j'avais un chemisier blanc, à manches longues mais plutôt court sous le buste, avec une jupe noire plissée tout aussi courte. Il n'avait pas regardé dans le rétroviseur une seule fois.

Revenant à l'avant, je le remerciai encore une fois avant d'ajouter :

-D'où viennent ces vêtements ?

-Lady. Une fille avec qui je travaille de temps en temps les oublie parfois quand elle vient se baigner chez moi après le boulot. Fais pas un compte.

-Ah…

Sûrement une de ces conquêtes. Une collègue, chasseuse de démons, sachant se prendre en main. Qui saurait être belle et féminine, même avec une épée plus grande et plus large qu'elle sur les épaules, son corps couvert de sang. Quoi de plus normal ? Pas un boulet comme moi. Il était si séduisant. Ce ne devait pas être les filles d'un soir qui devait lui manquer.

N'empêche…quel genre de fille chassait avec des vêtements aussi courts ???

-Bon, prête pour une nuit de folie ?

Je ne sais pas si j'en avais vraiment envie…

-Vous êtes sérieux ? On va vraiment aller danser en boîte ?

-Bah ! À ton avis ! lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Brusquement, en deux coups de volant, une marche arrière, une marche avant, on était garés. Il me regarda enfin de haut en bas.

-Et bien alors ? C'est pas mal ! Plus sexy encore que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça tous les jours ? lança-t-il avec un large sourire ravageur.

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? répliquai-je platement, les yeux plissés dans sa direction.

Nous nous observâmes un moment dans le blanc des yeux, sans qu'il ne se départisse de son sourire.

-Quoi ?

-(soupir vaincu) Et bien…Je ne suis encore jamais allé en boîte et…euh.

-Je m'y attendais. Tu vas voir, c'est spécial.

-Mais, euh…je ne connais que des danses de salons et pas…me déhancher comme…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. En général, c'est tellement rempli que t'as pas la place de faire grand chose en fait. Si t'arrive à faire deux pas autour de toi c'est déjà pas mal.

-Bon, d'accord…

Mon stock d'arguments était épuisé de toute façon…

-T'as froid ? demanda-t-il en remarquant mes frissons et léger soubresauts.

-Euh, juste un peu. Je suis trempée donc…

-Allez, viens, il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur.

Il se pencha devant moi pour enlever ma ceinture et ouvrir ma portière. Alors qu'il se relevait, son visage s'attarda en face du mien. Je rougis violemment. Son haleine tiède balaya mon visage glacé. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes lorsque soudain, la voiture trembla. Je sursautai.

Nous sortîmes, intrigués. Des jeunes ivres morts peinaient à avancer dans la nuit noire. Dante sortit une pléiade de jurons à leur attention.

-Bon, allons-y, avant que je n'en tue un ou deux pour rendre service à l'humanité.

-Après vous, Monsieur.

Il soupira, l'air exaspéré par ma politesse, tout à coup. Il posa de façon possessive son bras sur mes épaules et je n'osai pas lui dire qu'il était bien trop lourd pour moi. J'étais gênée. C'était comme si nous étions un couple.

Nous entrâmes sans problèmes, dépassant la file d'attente interminable tranquillement. Le garde de sécurité semblait connaître parfaitement Dante. Une fois submergée à l'intérieur, la chaleur étouffante, la foule confusément animée, la fumée des cigarettes et le son bien trop fort de la musique m'envahirent.

Grâce au gabarit imposant de Dante, et sa réputation, je dirais, nous arrivâmes sans problèmes jusqu'au bar. Comme par miracle, deux place se libérèrent pour nous.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? lança joyeusement le barman surbooké.

-Pour moi, un cercueil bien serré. Elle boira avec moi.

-Ok, ok ! approuva une jeune fille pétillante aidant le barman, couettes à gogo et rollers aux pieds, elle me fit un clin d'œil coquin au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un cercueil ? demandai-je.

-Tu ne sors donc jamais le dimanche ?

-Jamais, répondis-je sincèrement.

Avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, il fit briller le liquide noir dans un verre moyen à la lueur des spots brûlants et un regard médusé, comme on contemplerait une pierre précieuse.

-Ça, petite fille, c'est le meilleur moyen de ressortir déchiré d'ici dix minutes.

-En effet, la soirée aura vraiment été expédiée. De plus, elle a l'air déjà bien entamée, fis-je remarquer au vu de tous les ivrognes au bar et sur la piste de danse.

-Non, non ! Pas pour moi ! Comme je ne suis pas comme les autres, confia-t-il avec un regard entendu (il était à demi-démon après tout), ma résistance à l'alcool est beaucoup plus forte que tous les humains ici présent.

-Donc, c'est l'alcool le plus fort, afin que vous ayez à peu près les mêmes sensations.

-Ouais ! En fait, c'est un mix de tous les alcools du bar contenu dans ce verre. Un vrai poison.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur devant l'arme létale qu'il contenait entre ses doigts.

-Et vous voulez que j'en boive ?

-Une gorgée suffira amplement.

-Pourquoi me rendre ivre ? Je ne comprends pas, je pensais pouvoir…

-…me faire confiance ? Ha ha ha ! railla-t-il sardnoniquement.

La plaisanterie ne prenait pas alors il s'arrêta et redevint à moitié-sérieux.

-Je ne l'ai pas déjà assez prouvé peut-être ? Bon, alors regarde.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. Un fol instinct de conservation m'obligea à agripper sa main et l'empêcha de boire (ou plutôt il s'arrêta, jamais ma force n'aurait pu se comparer à la sienne).

-Ne buvez pas, enfin !

-Alors, prends-en une gorgée ! dit-il, excédé, en me tendant le verre.

Je considérai le verre, tel un défi personnel. J'en bus une petite gorgée, une seule. La seconde d'après, j'avais la bouche, la gorge, l'estomac, les intestins puis pour finir le cerveau en ébullition. Que dis-je ? En feu ! Un tournis me prit. Me marina, me fit tourner, aveuglée, avant de me jeter à nouveau sur ma chaise, dans le monde réel. Une bouffée de chaleur s'abattit sur mon corps entier.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me regardait d'un air fier et amusé. Très amusé. D'un coup, il m'arracha le verre et but le reste d'une traite. L'espace d'un instant, le monde s'arrêta de tourner (tout le monde au bar s'était figé) avant de reprendre.

Il reposa brusquement le verre, sans le briser (un miracle) puis me prit soudainement par la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Cette fois, personne ne nous laissa la place. Nous étions arrivés au centre. Il colla mon dos à son torse (j'étais si petite par rapport à lui) et tint fermement mes hanches.

Je n'appréciai pas beaucoup le fait d'être bousculée de tous parts. J'avais l'impression d'être brutalisée. Mon seul repère dans ce monde de fou en transe : Dante, que je ne lâchais pas d'une semelle.

-Écarte un peu les pieds, va ! Relax ! Regarde pas les autres autour, parce que eux n'en n'ont rien à battre. Là…laisse-toi aller. Bouge au rythme de la musique.

Il fit lui même bouger mes hanches au rythme rock-techno de la musique avec facilité. Lorsque je fus capable de me débrouiller seule, maladroitement, il fit remonter mes mains autour de sa nuque. Il avait ainsi une meilleure vue plongeante sur ma poitrine.

Bizarrement…cela ne me déplaisait pas. Je bougeai les hanches sur les côtés, il regardait, je frottai mon dos à lui, il souriait, je caressai ses cheveux, il fermait les yeux au contact. Et j'en voulais encore. J'étais prise dans une sorte de frénésie dans laquelle je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'étais hors d'haleine. Et j'en voulais encore, plus, toujours. Son corps. Je voulais qu'il frémisse autant que moi lorsqu'il caressait ainsi mes hanches avec insistance.

Soudain, lorsque je compris que celle qui dansait ainsi, contre lui, n'était plus sous mon contrôle, il était déjà trop tard. Je voyais, je sentais tout ce qui se passait, mais ne pouvais rien faire décemment et intentionnellement. Mon corps et mon esprit agissaient d'eux-mêmes, en totale contradiction avec ma raison et ma conscience.

Je me retournais, enchaînée à son cou, ma jambe entre les siennes, mon rein endiablé à sa taille. La chaleur qui m'influençait ne venait pas de moi. Du moins, celle qui prenait place au creux de mes reins ne m'était pas du tout familière en tout cas. Le regard fiévreux, je le toisai, plongeai dans l'argent bleu de ses yeux et là je saisis…

Le désir. La passion. L'envie. La luxure. L'énergie. La perdition. En outre le péché. Mais je le désirais si fort. Et j'eus l'impression de ne pas être la seule. Juste d'être au beau milieu d'une orgie ou les gens étaient simplement très peu (bien) habillés.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait tout deviné de ce qui se passait, de ce que je ressentais. Mais une part conséquente de moi ne voulait pas faire machine arrière. Mais au contraire, la curiosité me poussait à aller plus loin. Je me sentais invulnérable.

Son sourire calculateur et satisfait m'incendiait. Lorsqu'il plongea dans mon cou humer mon parfum, tel un vampire, je me sentis frissonner.

La musique changea. Un autre danseur, derrière moi, se collait un peu trop à moi selon mon avis. M'arrachant à l'étreinte brûlante de Dante, il m'entraîna dans un rythme frénétique. Trop énergique pour moi. La sensation de ses mains sur mes hanches et mes épaules, en plus, ne m'était pas du tout agréable. Je regardai avec insistance mon véritable cavalier, qui ne se souciait pas outre mesure.

Lorsque je tentai de me rapprocher de lui, l'autre me retint. À ce moment-là, Dante réagit enfin et me reprit violemment, me serrant contre lui. Un éclat de conscience me traversa l'esprit.

-Dante, je n'aime pas cet endroit. S'il vous plait. Partons.

-Tu t'habitueras. Tu t'habitueras à la véritable noirceur humaine.

Toute cette agitation, cette chaleur torride et insupportable, cette musique dix fois trop forte qui bourdonnait dans ma poitrine et mes oreilles et qui donnait mal à la tête, achevèrent de me rendre malade. Je voulais sortir. Maintenant. Il le fallait. Mes forces me quittaient.

Fichu trou noir…

Fin du Chapitre-3

Assez long chapitre…

Enfin bref, j'ai eu plein de nouveaux lecteurs, ou plutôt lectrices ! Je suis vraiment contente. Je pensais vraiment que personne ne la lirait. Mais heureusement, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à vérifier de temps en temps les sections peu fréquentées par les français mais qui restent tout de même intéressantes, comme Devil May Cry.

Bref, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas écrite dans l'objectif de la publier donc...ben tant mieux pour vous. Et désolée si la trame n'est pas très organisée. Je l'écris vraiment au gré de mes envies, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, c'était vraiment pour le plaisir (d'où le malicieux M qui viendra plus tard mdr).

Encore mille fois merci j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu également. À la prochaine !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes occasionnelles. Elles sont davantage dues à des inattentions qu'autre chose. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

RAR :

Ashérit : Merci pour tes compliments. Je n'aime pas non plus les Mary-Sue avec genre…tous les héros de l'histoire à ses trousses ? Bon, je précise, elle ne l'a pas non plus choppé au 3e chapitre, ni au 4e, je te rassure. L'épisode de la boîte, c'était vraiment juste pour provoquer une situation humoristique (par la suite).

M'enfin, j'espère que ce que ça donne pour l'instant continue de t'intéresser. Et que Clara continuera à être crédible. C'est assez dur quand on fréquente quelqu'un comme Dane d'essayer de garder un personnage banal. On a envie de lui donner des superpouvoirs pour qu'elle fasse le poids fasse à lui, question présence et charisme. Clara, c'est tout le contraire…elle est lourde, ignorante et n'est douée pour rien sans pour autant tomber dans le cliché (enfin j'espère).

Ankoku no Neko : Hello chaton !

J'espère que les chapitres vont aller en s'améliorant, évidemment. Et c'est vrai que Dante est un peu bavard…je n'ai acquis le jeu que très récemment et je me suis rendue compte, qu'en fait, c'est surtout dans l'anime qu'il fait son sérieux et tout…à prt ça, dans le jeu, moi je le trouve extrêmement causant. Voire blagueur. Même que ce sont les autres personnages qui ne parlent jamais, comparé à lui.

M'enfin, au départ, le bavardage incessant de Dante m'est surtout venu naturellement parce que Clara ne parle pas beaucoup et comme c'est une récit à la première personne, la faire parler souvent aurait créé un déséquilibre je pense. Comme une sorte d'excès de parole. Ou il aurait fallu moins de récit mais qu'elle parle beaucoup dans les dialogues (comme il m'arrive de le faire) ou ce que je vais d'habitude : peu de paroles mais beaucoup de description et de monologues intérieurs.

Oui, il est vrai qu'elle a l'air de subir les évènements. Même si je ne voulais pas du tout donner cette impression. Elle n'a pas confiance en elle alors elle oppose une résistance frustrante (sinon, rien à dire, elle l'aurait eu dès le premier chapitre) mais au fond elle en a vraiment envie. Sinon elle ne laisserait pas les choses se faire et n'attendrait pas de voir où cette histoire la mène.

Le pourquoi il s'intéresse à elle, le mystère ne fera que s'accentuer au fil des chapitres, jusqu'à l'abrupte révélation. Donc je ne peux rien dire de plus. Mais effectivement, Dante a une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Ne t'inquiète pas, les interrogations de Clara ne s'arrêteront pas à là.

Manque de description…oui, j'avoue, c'est vrai. Je suis assez flemmarde au niveau des descriptions. C'est parce que j'imagine que les fans et les lecteurs connaissent déjà assez bien l'ambiance et l'apparence de l'univers alors je donne des indications assez approximatives et je laisse leur imagination et ce qu'ils savent du jeu faire le reste. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit…j'avais prévu de le faire pour le plaisir alors il est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup embêtée. Je me suis focalisée sur l'action principale et la trame de l'histoire, que j'estime plus intéressante que le décor, en particulier les subtilités des interactions entre Dante et Clara.

Les sentiments de Clara sur cette scène…oui, c'est vrai, je suis allée un peu vite en besogne. Et encore, dire que je l'ai modifiée un peu pour aggraver un peu sa réaction juste avant de publier. J'imagine que ce n'était pas assez, désolée. Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire ce genre de sentiment, vu que je ne m'horrifie presque jamais de rien.

Pour l'instant, je précise que l'intrigue se concentre principalement sur le début de leur relation, puisque le plus gros et le plus intéressant de l'histoire se passera essentiellement lorsqu'ils seront ensemble (voire résumé, je ne spoile pas vraiment…), c'est donc là que les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Et ce ne sera pas que des fleurs bleues et des moments sous la couette, je te rassure.

Les passages sans Dante commencent à partir du chapitre 5, je te rassure également. Enfin, je ne suis pas partisante du « je balance tout sur le perso dès le1er chapitre ! ». Je préfère laisser le lecteur découvrir le personnage, de plus en plus en profondeur, au fil des chapitres, à travers ses actions, ses paroles, son comportement, ses préférences et les informations qu'elle donne sur son passé pour la cerner.

Cependant, merci infiniment pour tes conseils, j'espère que tu remarqueras que j'ai essayé de les prendre en compte sans oublier mon plaisir.

Merci pour les encouragements et à la prochaine j'espère, si je ne t'ai pas déçue.

Ravenhill : Hello ! Merci mille fois pour tes compliments, surtout concernant la personnalité de Dante. C'est très dur de ce côté là. Lol, oui, la tête de Clara ! En tout cas, moi, j'aurai réagi pareil, alors c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrit ainsi, mdr. En effet, j'aurai sûrement eu l'air ridicule ? Et toi, comment tu aurais réagi, franchement, lol ?

Merci pour l'encouragement et à la prochaine j'espère.

Yunalesca01 (on se ne connaîtrait pas déjà par hasard ?) : Lol, ne t'inquiète pas. Une review est une review et elle aide à faire augmenter la popularité de la fic, donc à inciter les gens à venir y jeter un coup d'œil. Donc, merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me donner ton propre point de vue quand même ^^.

Envy974 (originaire de la Réunion par hasard ?) : Merci pour ta double review, c'était un grand plaisir de lire tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Bon ben, nous à r'trouve.


	4. Cercueil

Chapitre-3

Cercueil

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait si sombre que je pensais m'être réveillée en pleine nuit. Chose inhabituelle. D'habitude, ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil traversant les rideaux clairs de mon appartement qui me réveillent. Sauf que…je ne dormais jamais avec un simple drap sur moi, vu le froid qui régnait en cette fin d'automne, et encore moins avec un chemisier et une jupe courte. De plus, mon lit est normalement étroit et moelleux et non assez large pour deux personnes et dur comme la pierre. Au moins, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, j'aurai été encore plus paniquée.

Soudain, j'eus assez de jugeote pour me demander stupidement : « _Mais où suis-je ? »._ Je retirais le drap mince de mon corps encore très anémié et fatigué pour poser mes pieds frigorifiés sur un paquet poussiéreux glacé et grinçant. Je marchai à l'aveuglette, mon front rencontra finalement un mur dans un « Aïe ! » sonore. Un mal de tête me vrillait déjà un peu le crâne, mais à ce moment, il empira.

Je songeais à plusieurs situations : j'avais été enlevée et j'étais en danger. J'étais en danger et on m'avait hébergée. Ou…on m'a hébergée et je n'étais pas en danger. Ou…pire encore…j'avais voulu qu'on m'héberge et cette nuit j'avais souhaité le danger.

Bref…que j'avais passé la nuit chez un étranger. Sans même m'en souvenir. Pour ma…toute première fois. Gâchée médiocrement. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière douloureux illumina la pièce.

-Ah, tu es réveillée. Tu…qu'est-ce que tu fais la tête contre le mur ?

-Aaaaaaaah !

En effet, je m'étais cognée à l'opposé du mur où se situait la porte. Je devais avoir l'air fine.

-Mon Dieu ! Rah ! J'ai mal aux yeux ! Qui-qui êtes-vous ?! demandai-je d'un ton paniqué.

Je ne voyais qu'une ombre sur fond blanc dans l'embrasure de la porte. Des pas lourds se rapprochèrent, des mains immenses et chaudes m'empoignèrent avidement les épaules et me secouèrent. Dante ! Ma mémoire se raviva. La pizzeria. Vivien. La pluie. La boîte de nuit. L'alcool. La danse. Le trou noir. Le Cercueil. Désormais je savais pourquoi on appelait ça le Cercueil.

-Hé oh ! Ca va ? Ici Dante !

-Vous…Vous…que s'est-il…

-Je vois…bon, je t'expliquerai tout après, t'a pas l'air encore très réveillée…Viens prendre une douche.

Non ! Seigneur ! J'avais passé la nuit chez Dante !

Je le suivis dans le couloir, fixant ma concentration sur son dos et rien d'autre pour le suivre correctement et oublier la décoration lugubre. On descendit un escalier et la porte de la salle de bain me revint en mémoire. J'étais vraiment chez Dante ! Au Devil May Cry ! Ces armes ont-elles toujours été là ???

Je pris une douche rapide et relaxante, brûlante. Dans une armoire, je me permis de prendre une grande serviette blanche. Il y en avait des tonnes de toutes les tailles. Mais...je n'avais plus de vêtements propres.

Les idées claires, je passai la tête par la porte pour interpeller mon étrange hôte :

-D-Dante ! Heu…Je veux dire…Mr Dante. J'ai…Je…Est-ce que par hasard il vous resterait…des vêtements féminins ?

Il ne répondit pas. Soudain, mon regard s'arrêta sur une pile de vêtements sur le bureau. Je claquai mon front de plein fouet avec la paume de ma main pour corriger ma stupidité et mon impolitesse. Sur la pointe des pieds, je pris les vêtements et repartis m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Un haut noir à manche longue moulant, un pantalon blanc moulant également. Et, miracle, un boxer noir féminin. Ça, c'était de la veine. Malheureusement, pas de soutifs.

Lorsque je revins dans la pièce principale, il était assis dans le salon, dans ses vêtements habituels, sans la cape, m'attendant sagement, lisant un magazine à la lueur d'un feu crépitant dans l'immense cheminée. Je m'approchai et restai plantée là, attendant l'autorisation de m'asseoir. Ses vêtements collants dévoilaient parfaitement les formes magnifiques et parfaites de son corps athlétique. Il attendit également une quelconque action de ma part. Déjà presque 11h selon une horloge.

-Bonjour, Mr Dante.

-Bonjour, Clara, répondit-il ironiquement en abandonnant sa lecture, un petit sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Qu'attends-tu pour t'asseoir ?

Je ne me fis pas prier. Anxieuse, je joins mes mains sur mes genoux collés fermement l'un à l'autre.

-Ces habits te vont bien.

-Merci beaucoup. Alors, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Je ne comprends plus très bien.

-On est parti en boîte, tu te souviens de ça au moins ? (j'affirmai). Bon. Sur la piste de danse, t'as commencé à tourner de l'œil. Alors on est parti s'asseoir un instant dans un petit salon à l'abri. Mais le mec de la piste est revenu te voir. Il insistait, et, comme s'il n'existait pas, tu l'ignorais. Il a commencé à s'énerver mais tu ne le regardais toujours pas. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu croyais _vraiment_ qu'il n'était pas là, près de nous. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, dit-il avec arrogance (je rougis encore, de honte cette fois).

-Quoi ? À ce point ? L'alcool devait vraiment avoir beaucoup d'effet sur moi.

-Je venais de le remarquer. Comme il me tapait sur le système, je l'ai rembarré et ses potes l'ont empêché de faire une bavure, apparemment ils savaient, eux, qui j'étais. T'as commencé à t'endormir sur mon épaule. J'ai compris que la soirée était finie. Il était déjà 5h du mat'. Je t'ai tenu par l'épaule jusqu'à la voiture et à peine t'es-tu assise que tu t'es endormie. Et tu ronflais !

-Pardon. Dieu que j'ai honte, murmurai-je, rouge écrevisse.

-On a rencontré quelques ennuis sur le trajet. (J'écarquillai les yeux). Juste quelques petits démons inférieurs. Ils n'ont posé aucun problème. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ma chambre et j'ai dormi dans une autre. Je n'avais aucune d'idée de l'endroit où tu habitais alors…

-Merci en tout cas. Alors, repris-je avec hésitation, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, sûr ?

Je me souviens à peu près de la frénésie qui m'avait prise, aidée par le désir et l'alcool. J'aurai pu l'embrasser ou faire plus que je n'aurai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Si tu entends par là…entre nous deux, susurra-t-il malicieusement. Alors définitivement non, lança-t-il abruptement. Je t'aurai violé sur place que tu n'aurais rien senti tant tu étais profondément endormie. C'était pas très intéressant.

-Ah…(il n'y avait pas de nom pour la couleur écarlate qu'avait dû emprunter mon visage). Et bien, merci quand même. Enfin, désolée d'avoir…gâché la soirée.

-Des regrets ? lança-t-il, moqueur à souhait.

-N-non !

-Je suis sûr que oui. Tu regrettes parce que tu avais envie d'une bonne nuit torride en ma charmante compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Q-quoi ?!

Je sursautai violemment, gênée au plus haut point. Je dardai sur lui un regard estomaqué et offensé. Il rigola. J'aurais voulu creuser un trou dans le sol avec mes propres mains pour m'y enterrer jusqu'à devenir poussière. _Mon_ Cercueil à moi.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête. Tu as déjà eu un petit ami au moins, fais pas l'innocente.

-N-non…

-Bon, alors…je sais pas moi, un flirt.

-Jamais ! Ça me dégoûte !

-Rassure-moi la vierge là…t'as déjà au moins embrassé une fois dans ta…

-Non plus.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui resta sans voix. Figé. Incrédule. Ebahi.

-Attends, là. Tu veux dire que personne n'a jamais suscité…

-Non. Jamais personne n'a manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour moi. Ni moi envers d'autres d'ailleurs, répondis-je sèchement, mais ma voix faiblarde lui fit perdre tout son effet.

-Quoi ?! Ton père t'a gardé au couvent ou quoi ?

-N-non…C'est juste que…j'ai commencé à être indépendante depuis…mes dix-huit ans. Et…j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de sortir et…les garçons ne m'intéressant pas vraiment et puis…

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton narquois.

_Non_, me dis-je. _Dante n'est pas un garçon. Il est bien plus que ça._

-Tu veux dire que…en fait, c'est ton premier saut en tout quoi.

Je frottai nerveusement mon épaule en regardant ailleurs, ne sachant que répondre.

-Je ne trouve pas ça…anormal. Je veux dire…je suis sûrement pas la seule. Y a sûrement plein de filles qui n'ont encore jamais eu d'expérience. J'en avais simplement pas envie, c'est tout. Je m'intéressais à mes études et faisais plaisir à mes parents.

-Hum hum, répondit-il, l'air de bien sûr, « oui, c'est ça, bien sûr » d'un ton ironique.

-Vous trouvez ça anormal, vous ?

Cœur qui tambourine. Mal de tête qui empire. Quels sont ces symptômes ? Du stress ?

Il adopta une grimace, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire. Je soupirai alors puis frissonnai. L'hiver se rapprochait à grands pas, je le réalisai.

-Tu as froid ? Désolé, pas de chauffage ici. Comme je suis plus ou moins insensible au froid.

Pas étonnant, vu la chaleur incroyable qui se dégageait de tout son être. Comme j'aurai aimé m'y blottir.

Soudain, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, en passant son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil, derrière mes épaules, intentionnellement. Je sursautai à son mouvement. Je savais plus ou moins ce qui risquait de se passer si je ne faisais rien. Malgré mon statut de « casier vierge toutes catégories confondues », il me _semblait_ quand même plus ou moins qu'il cherchait à m'avoir pour lui. Encore plus contradictoire encore. N'importe quel mec, aussi sûr que lui surtout, aurait été dégoûté par cette nouvelle. À moins qu'il ne fût attiré par le fait que je sois justement inexpérimentée dans tous les domaines. Nouvelle, fraîche, intouchée et innocente. Cela lui plaisait-il donc ? Quel tordu…

De profil, il se pencha vers moi. Mon cœur accéléra ainsi que le sang à mes tempes. Je sursautai encore. Il était tout près à présent…je fermai fort les yeux, mais il ne fit que déposer un baiser chaud et humide sur ma joue cramoisie. Je rouvris les yeux. Son odeur et son haleine étaient étrangement exquises.

-Hé, du calme, je ne vais pas t'mordre. C'est juste un baiser.

Son souffle s'égara dans ma chevelure sombre et encore humide, puis sur ma nuque. Des frissons d'un autre genre me parcoururent. Je me trémoussai sur place, ne comprenant pas les réactions de mon corps face à ce souffle ardent s'égarant sur ma peau.

Il égara sa bouche brûlante aux lèvres fines et douces sur mon cou, tandis que je fermais les yeux, par peur de l'inconnu. Je paniquai, mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je enfin céder et m'épargner pour de bon toutes ces tortures inutiles, me jeter à l'eau dans l'inconnu ou vendre ma peau chère pour espérer une relation sérieuse ? Être sûre qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi ?

-Ouvre les yeux, demanda-t-il doucement.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je haletai et transpirai à ce point la peur. Avec ses mains, il entoura mon visage en les posant sur mon cou, à moitié derrière mes oreilles, soulevant mes cheveux longs. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu-gris polaire me dévisageaient d'un air amusé.

-Alors, c'est agréable ? dit-il avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux et le sourire vampirique.

-J-j-je…sais pas trop. Dante, je crois qu'on…

-Relax, j'te dit. Je vais pas t'mordre ! Du moins pas encore…

Il plaisantait. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de respirer irrégulièrement et rapidement comme un buffle à travers mon nez, la gorge sèche. Même si je voyais dans ses yeux une lueur de protection.

Tout à coup, mon ventre se manifesta, criant sa famine. Nous l'ignorâmes tous les deux. Il s'approcha, toujours yeux ouverts puis les ferma peu à peu. Je tentai de reculer mon visage. Mais en vain, il me tenait. Je fermai les yeux aussi fort que je pus, comme si je craignais un déluge. Il était trop tard et impossible de reculer.

Sa bouche épousa doucement et chastement la mienne. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Et…ça y est, c'était trop tard, j'avais cédé. Mon premier baiser lui appartiendrait à jamais. Pendant un instant, nous restâmes figés. Sa chaleur corporelle m'enveloppait agréablement. Ses mains soutenaient ma tête sans m'emprisonner à présent. Elles glissèrent lentement sur mes épaules frêles. Les traits crispés de mon visage se détendirent. C'était…plutôt agréable en vérité.

Je me tournai de sorte à ce que mon buste soit face au sien. Ses lèvres glissèrent aisément et sensuellement sur les miennes qui étaient maladroites et se contentaient d'épouser ses formes. Il décolla un instant ses lèvres. Je m'apprêtai à rouvrir les yeux lorsque le contact reprit. Cette fois, je sentis le bout de son nez effleurer ma joue gauche plutôt que la droite. Il appuya un peu plus fort et je songeais alors qu'il essayait peut-être de me repousser, mais sa main glissée sur ma nuque, les doigts entremêlés dans mes cheveux, me disait le contraire.

Qu'étais-je censée faire ?! Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ! Je ne me souviens même plus avoir vu un film pouvant m'indiquer la marche à suivre ! Devais-je tourner la tête dans tous les sens et gémir follement comme les femmes d'un soir des héros de cinéma ? Sérieusement ? Avais-je vraiment passé trop de temps dans les bouquins et la cuisine ?

Mon ventre se manifesta de nouveau. Je levai mes mains, dans l'intention de les poser quelque part sur lui, de préférence, de façon prude pour le repousser mais sa nouvelle façon d'embrasser me figea. Son visage s'éloigna un peu et sa langue glissa avec expérience sur ma lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Un frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'était…bizarre ! Etait-ce que faisaient les couples normaux ?

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, toujours avec douceur. Je sus mieux m'y prendre. Quand soudain, sa langue se manifesta de nouveau à l'entrée de ma bouche. Cette fois, la panique s'empara de nouveau de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ? Je n'étais pas préparée à ça ! Mon ventre se manifesta une énième fois. J'y trouvai là mon excuse !

-Peut-être devrions-nous manger ?! m'exclamai-je à bout de souffle en m'éloignant brusquement, me retrouvant allongée sur le canapé.

Il m'observa longuement, ses mains toujours posées sur moi. Je rabaissai tout à coup les miennes. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres encore humides de notre échange. En y repensant, j'eus soudain l'envie de retenter l'expérience, malgré ma peur farouche de l'inconnu et de l'inconvénient de mon ignorance et de ma maladresse. Comment ne pas être dégoûté après avoir vu ma nullité extrême à présent ? Pourtant, il ne semblait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire. Étrangement, je m'en réjouis.

-Tu as raison, concéda-t-il en ramenant ses mains vers lui. Je t'invite à déjeuner.

-Encore de la pizza ? couinai-je.

-Non, un sundae à la fraise.

-G-génial.

Il se leva vivement, prit ses clefs, enfila sa cape d'un mouvement et maintint la porte d'entrée ouverte pour moi. Le froid me reprit à nouveau, maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné et qu'un courant d'air surnaturel entrait dans le bâtiment. Il me toisait toujours avec cet air malicieux et satisfait. Joyeux même. Sortions-nous ensemble à présent, ou n'était-ce qu'un test ? Un avant-goût ?

Je passai devant lui à pas lents, déterminée à lui poser la question fatidique en prenant mon courage à deux mains, puis me résolut à voir comment la situation évoluerait plutôt que de me faire de faux espoirs.

Il rejoint sa voiture avant moi. Il faisait meilleur dans la voiture et sa chaleur remplissait l'habitacle. Il ne dit mot, ni ne fit un geste. Attendait-il que j'en fasse un, comme pour approuver notre relation ? Je nageai dans l'inconnu. Et le bonheur à la fois. Mais aussi l'incertitude.

Comme je m'y attendais, il roula vite, sans ceinture, alors que je m'étais solidement attaché. Je voulais lui dire de ralentir, que nous avions tout notre temps, que nous étions dimanche, qu'aucun de nous n'était censé travailler de toute manière. Comment le faire sans l'offusquer ou passer pour une froussarde ?

Je tentai une approche, inspirant à fond. Il avait pour l'instant un visage impassible. Je glissai une main sur son poignet droit, un des seul endroit où sa peau était découverte. Sa main gauche tenait le volant et la droite reposait sur son frein à main. Il m'envoya un regard interrogateur mais aucune trace d'animosité.

-Dante, nous avons tout notre temps. Ralentissez donc. Je ne sors jamais le dimanche, vous vous souvenez ?

Il ne sourit pas et reporta son attention sur la route. Il dégagea ma main, je crus à une embrouille entre nous, mais il la reprit, l'entoura et la posa sur sa cuisse alors qu'il ralentissait sensiblement. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il ne souriait toujours pas, mais n'en était pas moins de bonne humeur pour avoir accédé à ma requête.

Un sourire m'échappa. J'étais enfin fixée. Rien n'avait été dit, mais ça ressemblait tout du moins à un début de relation intime. J'étais cependant sûre et certaine qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Tout comme je ne l'étais pas complètement. Mon attirance relevait simplement du béguin pour l'instant. De là à savoir s'il allait s'approfondir…Je ne savais pas même ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Sentimentalement parlant, je veux dire. Comment se sent-on, au fond ? Euphorique, comme moi en ce moment ? Éperdument attirée par un corps et sa beauté, ainsi que l'extravagance d'une joyeuse personnalité ?

Restait une dernière question : était-ce un flirt de quelques jours ou un début de relation amoureuse prometteuse, sérieuse et fidèle ? Nous donnerions-nous cette chance ?

Je devais probablement me poser trop de questions…

† Devil May Cry †

-Alors, raconte, c'est quoi ta vie ? lança le chasseur de démon, nonchalamment assis dans le fauteuil en cuir de la brasserie de glace.

Je pinçai mes lèvres avant de répondre. Du coin des yeux, je voyais la magnifique serveuse pulpeuse faisant le va-et-vient en roller, au ton candide. Glamour, adulte et elle semblait proche de Dante. Si seulement j'étais comme elle.

-Euh…et bien. Je suis étudiante.

Il me lança un regard blasé.

-Enfin, je veux dire…Je suis née dans la ville voisine. J'ai pas vraiment…d'histoire extraordinaire à raconter. J'ai une meilleure amie depuis le collège, Karine.

-Sérieux ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Elle va à la fac avec toi ? s'enquit-il, tapotant le dossier du fauteuil du bout du doigt distraitement.

-Non, elle est restée dans notre ville natale. Mais c'est pas grave, on se voit plus très souvent mais on s'appelle tous les jours.

-Elle est courant ? demanda-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-… (Son bras glissa et il se pencha sur la table et rapprocha son visage du mien avec un regard prédateur.) De moi, souffla-t-il, suivi d'un sourire sardonique alors qu'il se relevait.

Inspiration. Expiration. Usage de la parole : ok. Allez, on repart.

-Pas encore.

-Oh ? lança-t-il de sa voix grave avec un air amusé, le sourcil arqué.

-Oui, je ne savais pas encore exactement où tout ça allait nous mener alors j'ai…je vais lui dire ce soir.

-Hum. Elle est genre…protectrice par hasard ?

(Je rigolai.) –Comme une sœur !

-Rah, merde ! Encore une ! rechigna-t-il pendant que j'éclatai de rire.

-Rebonjour ! C'est encore moi ! lança joyeusement la serveuse en court uniforme rose. Voici votre commande.

-Merci, Cindy, répondit simplement Dante.

C'est bon, oh, la serveuse, pas besoin de te pencher comme ça. On est pas si loin du bout de la table. On voit tout devant, c'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer derrière…

Dante capta mon regard et me lança un long sourire ironique, dévoilant ses canines. Faut que j'arrête cette mentalité. On dirait que je suis hyper-possessive…

Quand elle s'en alla enfin, je me remis enfin à respirer. Allez, calme. Elle n'a rien fait, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je sirotai un instant mon sundae à la fraise, l'imitant, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Hum, pas mal ! avouai-je.

-Ouais. Alors, elle est comment en fait ?

La serveuse ? Inutilement aguicheuse. Ah, non, Karine, c'est vrai.

-Mon opposé. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on reste ensemble. On se complète. Elle est du genre fonceuse, forte avec un caractère dur. J'ai toujours été la plus fragile de nous deux. C'est pour ça qu'elle se sent obligée de me protéger. J'aurais voulu lui éviter ça, quand même.

-Elle voudra me rencontrer, j'imagine.

-Oui, mais pas d'inquiétude, je lui dirai d'être gentille.

Il me sortit le regard ce celui qui à qui on la faisait plus.

-Elles ne sont jamais gentilles…c'est au moins la centième fois que je rencontre la sœur ou l'amie sur-révoltée.

Il a eu une centaine de petites amies…Ooooow…Non ! C'est pas vrai !

-Ok, bon, rassure-moi, tes vieux, ils sont comment ?

-Oh, euh…ils sont…cools, j'imagine. Ma mère est du genre très chrétienne mais ouverte d'esprit et mon père du genre…un peu plus sévère et papa poule. Un peu conservateur aussi. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils sont comme tous les parents, j'imagine…

-Hum.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que nous finissions le sundae décoré de multiples fraises. La serveuse revint chercher les coupes vides et nous restâmes un moment à discuter de nos vies et à partager nos goûts. Une discussion assez superficielle, mais j'imagine qu'elle était nécessaire pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître l'un et l'autre.

J'appris que, comme ma meilleure amie, rien ne nous rapprochait Dante et moi. Aucun de nos goûts ne s'accordait. Je ne sais pas si cela constituait un obstacle ou un enrichissement pour chacun de nous deux. J'imagine que je verrai par la suite…Je suis vraiment nulle pour ce genre de choses.

Fin du Chapitre-4

Et bien voilà…chapitre moins attrayant que les autres, je dois l'avouer…Mais nécessaire, surtout que Ankoku no Neko voulait tellement en apprendre sur notre héroïne, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas très extraordinaire…

Enfin bref, le prochain relate une discussion entre Clara et Karine, sa meilleure amie, donc je vous préviens, ça risque d'être barbant également…

Et merci pour tous vos compliments concernant l'épisode de la boîte de nuit, j'y ai vraiment travaillé et ça m'a donc fait très plaisir que vous ayez été aussi passionnés que moi ! ^^

Merci mille fois !

RAR :

Ankuko No Neko : Coucou chaton ^^

Oui, je prends toujours mon temps pour répondre à mes lecteurs, je suis sûre que ça leur fait autant plaisir que moi lorsqu'ils m'écrivent des reviews. Simple marque de respect pour ceux qui font l'effort de me donner leur avis, c'est très important ^^.

Lol, et bien sûr que tes conseils m'intéressent, sinon je n'avais plus qu'à désactiver la fonction review, mdr ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a un peu plus éclairé. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas du genre à balancer un descriptif long de trois paragraphes sur mon personnage, alors tu en apprendras au fur et à mesure, désolée ^^'.

Et je suis contente que tu aie remarqué le travail fourni sur le chapitre 3. J'y ai vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ! Et en ce qui concerne l'environnement, promis je vais m'améliorer parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait la remarque…je suis tellement obsédée par mes personnages il faut dire ! J'espère que tu remarqueras mes efforts sur ce point au prochain chapitre !

Et au fait, tu écris quel genre ? Dans quelle section ?

La boîte de nuit, tu as bien deviné…j'étais effectivement à fond dedans. Je me suis vraiment inspirée de ma première sortie en boîte. J'étais avec plein d'amis mais j'ai ressenti ces impressions-là lors de ma première virée, et je me sentais vraiment oppressée avant de m'habituer. Je m'en suis beaucoup servi donc ^^.

Donc, je vois que c'était une excellente idée, puisque tout le monde a fondu. (J'espère d'ailleurs que la scène du baiser n'était pas trop nunuche). Je penserais à utiliser encore les sensations de mes propres expériences pour l'immersion dans la peau de Clara ^^.

Et merci de me dire que tu ne regrettes pas de lire cette fic, sachant qu'il n'était vraiment pas prévu que je la publie à la base.

À la prochaine j'espère et merci de me soutenir et me conseiller, n'hésite pas surtout, t'es là aussi pour ça !

Ashérit : Contente que ça marche, malgré la personnalité et l'histoire complètement inintéressante de Clara. C'était vraiment mon but. Je ne voulais pas d'une Mary-Sue et encore moins d'une héroïne extraordinaire. Je voulais une humaine de chez humaine, potiche si possible. Néanmoins, j'espère que le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de copain et tout ne t'ai pas dérangé. N'hésite pas à me le dire. ^^

Ravenhill : Hello ! ^^

Merci de me complimenter sur le passage de la boîte de nuit. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait autant de succès ! Et oui, dommage que ça ne soit pas allé plus loin mais comme tu dis, même si la partie intéressante de la fic se passe justement lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, je ne veux rien précipiter.

Et oui, Dante lui a fait un croche-pied ^^'. Désolée si c'était ambigu.

Mdr, moi je pense qu'en le voyant arriver à mon bahut, je lui aurait roulé une énorme pelle pour faire pâlir tout le monde de jalousie ! Je n'aurais pas résisté à la tentation ^^.

Pourquoi Dante s'intéresse à Clara ? Ça c'est la clef de l'histoire, donc hésite pas à émettre des hypothèses en attendant, lol.

Merci pour l'encouragement et à la prochaine j'espère !

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Aaaaah ! Ma grande amie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette fic également. Je suis franchement heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Tu es une excellente motivation pour ne jamais arrêter d'écrire. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour m'encourager. ^^

L'ambiance sombre ne vient pas maintenant, bien sûr. Mais t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas qu'une intrigue amoureuse. Et oui, Dante n'a pas l'air entiché contrairement à elle…Tu es vraiment bonne lectrice. Tu me connais vraiment par cœur depuis le temps maintenant ^^. Tu es adorable.

Mdr, l'alcool délit les langues, c'est bien connu…Oups ! Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Lol.

Oui, tu vas te dire qu'il sortent ensemble un peu tôt après ce chapitre…mais bon, j'ai déjà précisé que l'histoire démarre réellement quand il sont ensemble. Avant, c'est juste des prélims. Lol.

Merci de toujours me soutenir et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir. Néanmoins, n'hésite jamais à me dire aussi ce que tu as moins aimé surtout. Allez biz, je t'aime aussi ma chérie !

Maybi : Lol, merci pour la review et voilà la suite. Désolée si j'ai été longue. J'essaie de publier tous les mois. ^^' J'espère que t'as rassasiée maintenant, lol.

Merci de montrer un tel engouement et à la prochaine j'espère ! (Super idée de menotte pour Vergil XD)

Casey78 : Wooooa, le compliment ! Merci en tout cas ! Ça fait vachement plaisir d'entendre ça ! En tout cas, je suis pareille…quand y a pas de fics intéressantes dans une section, ça me donne l'envie d'en faire une qui me plaît. Je vois que c'était une bonne idée.

Merci de me complimenter comme ça et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic comme au premier jour ^^. Merci, merci, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te décevoir.

Supy : Merci pour la review. Et oui, j'espère faire revivre un peu la section. Devil May Cry mérite vraiment plus de fics !


	5. Irréel

Chapitre-5

Irréel

-Et doooonc, tu me dis qu'il a les cheveux blancs ?

-Argentés, répondis-je abruptement.

-Ok, bon, sérieux, Clara. Pitié, dis-moi que tu t'es pas refilé avec un papy !

-Mais ! Enfin ! Non ! Il…Il est différent ! Il est juste un peu plus âgé que moi !

-Un peu plus âgé comment ? On a la même conception de « un petit peu plus âgé » j'espère ? Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries ? Être demi-démon et chasseur de démons c'est pas une excuse pour se laisser blanchir les cheveux ! contra-t-elle.

Etais-je vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ??? C'est irréel ! Je ne pensais pas avoir à justifier le personnage qu'est Dante ! Son existence même est irréelle ! Comment justifier quelque chose d'irréel ?!

Une chose était sûre, elle ne me croyait pas. À vrai dire, m'aurait-elle dit la même chose, que je ne l'aurais pas crû. Mais j'étais quand même contente qu'elle se soit déplacée d'elle-même juste pour entendre mon histoire et le rencontrer. Et puis passer un peu de temps avec moi, aussi, j'imagine. Sa présence me faisait du bien.

Je lui racontais la suite, et elle n'hésitait pas à m'interrompre de temps à autre avec des commentaires outrés du genre « Quoi ?! Il t'a emmené en boîte ! _Je_ voulais te baptiser ! » ou moqueur du style « C'est mignoooon ! ».

-Et donc, et donc ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Et ben…il m'a embrassé.

-Oh ?! Sérieux ?! Il va vite en besogne celui-là ! Et alors c'était comment ?

J'observai son visage fin, ses yeux bleus foncés en amande, ses cheveux fins teints en rouge vifs coupés courts en dégradés dans sa nuque. Elle était toujours bien maquillée depuis le lycée et je m'étais toujours fait un devoir de l'arrêter quand elle en faisait trop, afin qu'elle garde un peu de sa beauté naturelle.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

-J'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'étais trop stressée.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais enfin, Clara, c'était ton premier baiser ! Comment t'as pu ne pas faire attention ? T'as pas non plus fait attention quand il a glissé sa langue dans… ?

-Non ! l'interrompis-je. Il a rien glissé du tout, ok ?

-Ah ? C'était juste un baiser sur les lèvres alors ?

-Oui…(je sentais mes joues en feu rien que d'y repenser)

-C'est mignoooooon !

-Arrête ! lançai-je en l'assaillant avec mon oreiller.

Elle rit en se laissait tomber sur mon lit.

Nous étions dans mon petit appartement étudiant, à quinze minutes de la fac en scooter. Tout l'immeuble était occupés par les étudiants de la fac d'ailleurs. Je n'avais qu'un petit studio.

En partant de l'entrée, il y avait la cuisine à gauche et une porte menant à la salle de bain à droite. Puis le salon, avec mon fauteuil collé au mur de gauche, en ce moment transformé en lit, juste devant une table basse pour manger, avec en face le bureau et l'ordinateur, collé au mur de droite.

Enfin, le meilleur, la terrasse, donnant sur une petite rue peu empruntée par d'autres véhicules que ceux des étudiants. J'avais placé deux chaises sur ladite terrasse, que je rentrais quand il pleuvait. La nuit, la vue était magnifique sur la ville. J'étais au quatrième étage sur six.

-Et après ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant, l'œil pétillant.

-Il m'a invité à manger.

-Oh ? C'est bien ça. Vous avez enfin discuté j'imagine.

-Oui. Je lui ai parlé de toi et de mes parents. Il a accepté de te rencontrer d'ailleurs.

-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Et là, il t'a dit si votre relation était officielle ou si ce n'était qu'un flirt. Remarque, s'il veut me rencontrer, c'est déjà plus qu'un flirt…À moins qu'il veuille se taper la copine aussi ?

Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

-Et bien je n'ai pas eu de réponse concrète…Je pense qu'il a davantage voulu me faire comprendre.

-Ah oui, et comment ?

†

Après notre virée à la brasserie pour notre sundae à la fraise, Dante me ramena chez moi, saine et sauve, en bonne due forme. En garant sa voiture dans le parking (je lui avais indiqué la place qui m'avait été réservée si j'avais eu une voiture, restée vide jusque là), je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quoique…le sourire moqueur qu'il avait à ce moment était très « dantesque ». Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche une action romantique par ce maudit sourire ! Probablement pour sauver son ego masculin, ou quelque chose du genre…

Lorsque nous prîmes l'ascenseur, les filles qui en sortaient nous observèrent avec de grands yeux. Enfin…plutôt, elles le regardèrent avec des yeux appréciateurs et moi…avec des yeux interloqués. Etions-nous un couple si dépareillé ?

Pfft. M'en fiche. Il est à moi, je le garderai tant que je le pourrai. Je n'aurais probablement plus jamais l'occasion de sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui de toute ma vie. Ah mince, voilà mon côté possessif qui ressort.

-Pas mal l'endroit, lança-t-il d'un ton aussi appréciateur en faisant mine d'observer les bâtiments alors que du coin des yeux, il regardait les filles partir.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, répondis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour fermer les portes et ainsi lui couper son champ de vision.

Alors que l'ascenseur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à prendre son temps pour monter, je le vis me jeter un regard insistant, toujours accompagné de son sourire sardonique. Je me méfiais de cette expression.

Et j'avais raison, l'instant d'après, je sentis sa main titiller le bas de mon dos. Je me contentai de fixer les étages, rougissante et embarrassée. Pourquoi n'étions-nous encore qu'au 2e ? Du bout des doigts, il souleva le haut pour découvrir le creux de mes reins et je laissai sa main le parcourir.

Pourquoi je me plaignais et opposais autant de résistance ? N'étais-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Aurais-je été à sa place que j'aurai été agacée…C'était plutôt flatteur pour moi après tout, et normal s'il était mon petit ami…

Petit ami…mon cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer l'information. La situation paraissait irréelle. À tout instant j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sortir que j'étais filmée et que ce n'était qu'un gag vidéo.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Du bout de son index, il parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Un frisson secoua mes épaules et me donna la chair de poule. Je lui lançai un regard réprobateur, auquel il répondit par un sourire élargi par la sournoiserie.

Finalement, il posa une main brûlante et possessive sur ma hanche, de sorte à ce que son avant-bras touche le creux de mon dos. Puis, passionnément, il me rapprocha de lui, me colla à son flanc et déposa un baiser fiévreux sur ma tempe au moment même où les portes s'ouvraient sur le 4e étage. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre fort dans ma poitrine, réchauffé, et je lui souris doucement.

Personne aux alentours. En sortant dans le couloir, je passai également un bras autour de ses hanches, entre son dos et la housse extrêmement lourde de sa guitare. Enfin, si guitare il y avait…je me posais de plus en plus la question.

413. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de mon appartement et tournai ma tête vers lui, l'esprit distrait par ses doigts enfoncés dans le creux de ma hanche. Je me sentirais tellement moins coupable s'il était aussi possessif que moi…Mais qui voudrait jalousement garder une fille comme moi ?

-Tu veux rentrer ? demandai-je doucement.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, prévint-il. J'ai encore pas mal de nettoyage à faire.

-Ça me va, répondis-je en enfonçant la clef dans la serrure.

Comme si ça pouvait m'aller.

J'ouvrai la porte et en entrant, il se détacha de moi. Je le laissai entrer tandis qu'il parcourait l'endroit d'un œil scrutateur. Je fermai la porte derrière lui.

-Un café ?

-Volontiers, répondit-il en déposant sa housse contre la porte d'entrée.

Je partis m'affairer dans la petite cuisine tandis qu'il parcourait la pièce de quelques pas. Il fut particulièrement intéressé par la terrasse, à laquelle il porta une attention toute particulière. Il me l'aurait dit s'il était fan d'architecture, non ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je alors que je remplissais une tasse de café chaud et une autre de chocolat chaud – j'avais fait le plein pour l'hiver à venir.

-Hmph ! lança-t-il, l'air satisfait. Au contraire, cette terrasse est parfaite pour un petit atterrissage je trouve !

Je faillis lâcher le plateau que j'avais en main, tandis qu'il s'asseyait gaiement sur une chaise de ladite terrasse d'atterrissage. « Comment ça ? » Nouveau sourire moqueur alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise d'à côté, le plateau sur les genoux. Il prit sa tasse et but une gorgée avant de répondre.

-Sauter d'en bas jusqu'ici sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi ! expliqua-t-il légèrement alors qu'il ajoutait du sucre dans sa boisson.

-S-sérieux ? Vous…(non, le vouvoyer serait déplacé à présent) -tu peux faire ça ?

Ma tête devait avoir une expression hilarante puisqu'il partit en grand éclat de rire.

En même temps, question stupide…il pouvait sûrement faire plus. Clara, réveille-toi ! C'est un demi-démon ! Suffit de regarder ses cheveux pour comprendre qu'il est capable de choses anormales.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment, durant lequel il m'expliqua un peu plus en détails en quoi consistait son travail de chasseur de démon et de quoi il était capable. J'aimais voir ses yeux pétiller tandis qu'il contait une ou deux anecdotes. Mais très vite, il annonça qu'il devait partir et je dus le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, où il récupéra son arme (comme je l'avais deviné).

-Donc, c'est dans mon intérêt que je range les chaises le soir et ne ferme pas la baie vitrée à clef ?

-Ça, c'est à toi de décider ma jolie.

À moi de décider ? Hum, en voilà une phrase mystérieuse. Pourquoi aurais-je un choix à faire ? J'ouvrai la porte et il s'arrêta sur le seuil, tourné vers moi. Cette fois, aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres. Il semblait sérieux. Ah, j'avais encore raison, il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Si toi et moi on continue, va falloir que je repasse pour poser des protections, souffla-t-il.

-Contre…

Il hocha la tête en soupirant. Contre les démons. À l'aide de son avant-bras, il s'appuya contre le coin de l'ouverture de la porte, penché sur moi, le regard fixe.

-Tu crois qu'ils en auraient après moi simplement parce que…

-Je ne préfère pas vérifier, répondit-il de but en blanc.

-Oh…ok. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Passe quand tu veux. Je te fais confiance.

Il ne répondit rien. Son expression était grave et je commençai à m'inquiéter. « Tu ne me voleras rien, pas vrai ? » lançai-je avec un sourire mutin pour essayer d'alléger l'ambiance. Je ne réussis à lui soutirer qu'un piètre rictus amusé, voire ironique. « Ou alors appelle-moi avant, comme tu veux. Tu as mon numéro. » rappelai-je.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant lourdement, l'air pris dans un conflit intérieur. Finalement, avec son bras libre, il encercla mon buste et plaqua brusquement ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux et lâchai un soupire d'aise. Je ressentis à nouveau cette montée d'adrénaline qu'il provoquait chaque fois qu'il était proche de moi. Mon cœur refit la course.

Cette fois, je mis ma nervosité de côté. Bon gré, mal gré, j'adorais qu'il m'embrasse et le contact était agréable. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, il savait que j'étais une tarlouse dans ce domaine. Allez, fonce !

Je bougeai ma tête de sorte à ce que mes lèvres rencontre les siennes, alors que je laissais mon bras tenir son épaule. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine. Il me serra contre lui mais la différence de taille faillit me briser la nuque. Il pencha sa tête presque à l'horizontal pour arranger rapidement ma situation.

Il épousa mes lèvres avec force. Je me laissais envahir par les sensations qu'il provoquait. Une fois encore, je le sentis détendre ses mâchoires et pointer sa langue sur mes lèvres. La panique se confondit avec l'adrénaline. Je m'apprêtais à m'écarter et lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser. Je compris enfin qu'il avait simplement fallu que j'ouvre ma bouche.

Puis tout à coup, trou noir. Une pointe d'excitation s'abattit en vague sur mon corps. Le contact passionné de sa langue contre la mienne me rendit folle. Il était sensuel et caressant, le mouvement circulaire doux et régulier. Je n'avais aucun mal à suivre. J'emprisonnai sa nuque de toutes mes forces et agrippai ses cheveux d'une main. Ses doigts brûlants s'enfonçaient dans ma peau tandis qu'ils palpaient mon dos. Je sentis mes os fondre et mes jambes flageoler. Nous chancelâmes une ou deux fois, il me semble. Je le laissais guider ce que Karine devait appeler le French Kiss. Je n'en savais trop rien, mon esprit s'était déconnecté et mon corps était sur auto-pilot, prêt à se plier à toutes ses demandes.

Je ne me sentais pas agressée, comme Karine me l'avait parfois raconté lorsqu'un garçon l'avait mal embrassé. Je n'avais pas non plus l'impression de regretter, comme cela était arrivé à ma meilleure amie, puisque j'avais plutôt l'impression d'en vouloir plus. Je me sentais davantage déroutée. Sur un nuage.

J'en conclus qu'il embrassait divinement bien, si j'en crois les critères de Karine. Même s'il s'agissait d'un premier baiser, m'a-t-elle dit, on repère tout de suite ceux qui embrassent mal ou n'ont pas d'expérience.

Il conclut le baiser par un dernier contact sur mes lèvres, puis sur mon front. Je rouvrais mes yeux, l'esprit embué, tandis que je reprenais contact avec la réalité. Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Je passais des doigts tremblants sur mes lèvres humides.

« Wow… » fut tout ce que je fus capable de sortir. Il eut un vrai rictus amusé cette fois, tandis qu'il se redressait pour partir. « C'était… » Impossible à décrire, ma lança mon corps. « Je sais ! » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire danstesquement vaniteux.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, et avec un geste de la main classieux de la main pour me saluer, scanda : « Fais de beaux rêves ce soir ! ».

†

-Ah ben, voilà, tu l'as ta réponse, me fit remarquer Karine. Alors comme ça il embrasse bien ?

-D'après moi, précisai-je d'une voix gênée.

-Et donc, cette fois, il a bien glissé sa…

-Tais-toi ! l'interrompis-je de nouveau en lui assenant un coup d'oreiller au visage.

-En tout cas, rajouta-t-elle tout sourire en éloignant l'arme blanche, c'est bon signe. Un premier baiser, ça peut dire beaucoup de choses.

-Comme ?

-Et bien, du peu que je sache, et vu tout ce que tu m'as raconté de lui, je peux déjà dire qu'il fait sûrement bien l'amour.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Quoiiiii ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

-T'as vraiment rien d'autre à l'esprit ?

-Mais siiii, oh, arrête. Je peux déjà dire aussi qu'il tient à toi.

-Ah oui, comment ça ?

Elle leva sa main gauche pour faire le compte.

Première remarque, premier doigt : « Tu dis que c'est un beau gosse et qu'il a les filles à ses pieds, mais qu'il te choisit toi, c'est bien ça ? » Je hochai la tête. Deuxième doigt : « Tu dis qu'il connaît de jolies filles chasseuses de démon, mais qu'il te choisit toi ? » Troisième : « Vous sortez ensemble seulement quelques semaines après votre rencontre, où il te draguait déjà ? » Pas faux… Quatrième : « Il ne veut que toi comme livreuse et il tabasse ceux qui s'en prennent à toi ? » Je ne suis pas très fière de celle-là…Cinquième : « Il t'emmène en boîte après t'avoir attendu à la sortie de ton boulot, te donne des vêtements, te fait boire et te ramène chez lui pour dormir mais ne profite pas de toi, alors qu'on pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait de son but premier ? » J'étais assez reconnaissante pour celle-là.

Ok. Elle en était déjà à sa deuxième main.

« Il paye les dépenses, c'est important ça, non ? » Oui, pourtant, j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or… Deuxième doigt de la main droite : « Il s'est déplacé à la fin de tes cours juste pour s'assurer de ta sécurité et pour te voir, et il s'apprête à poser des protections de lubie gothique dans ton appart, c'est bien ça ? » Hochement de tête, je me contentai d'ignorer sa remarque cynique sur les protections.

Dis donc, ça commence à faire beaucoup là. « Ensuite, bien que tu sois une brêle totale niveau relation amoureuse, il veut quand même que vous ayez une relation ? » D'après ce que j'ai pu voir…Quatrième doigt : « Il te désire d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais ses baisers sur le front et la tempe, et le fait qu'il fasse attention à toi alors que ta jalousie pointe prouve qu'il y a plus, non ? » Je ne préfère pas me prononcer sur celle-là. « Le meilleur pour la fin ! » prévint-elle en saisissant son petit doigt. « Il te taquine. Un mec qui te taquine, toi, et pas les autres, prouve qu'il compte te garder auprès de lui longtemps, alors que les autres ne sont que des passades. Qu'il s'agisse d'une amie ou de sa copine. »

Je fronçai un sourcil et arquai l'autre.

-Je ne comprends pas, avouai-je.

-Ben, qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Regarde quelles sont les personnes qu'il aime charrier ou emmerder et tu sauras qui compte vraiment pour lui.

-Oh, je vois. Et donc, plus il charrie, plus ça veut dire qu'il apprécie la personne ?

-Euuuuuh, logiquement. Donc voilà, j'ai dix bonnes raison de croire qu'il s'est attaché à toi !

-Et que c'est un mec bien ?

-Ah, ça…va falloir que je le rencontre avant de te donner mon consentement.

Son expression vira au diabolisme. Une sueur froide s'empara de moi. Et Dante dit s'être confronté à ce genre de fille une centaine de fois ?

-Et euh…au sujet du fait qu'il soit déjà sorti avec une centaine de filles auparavant, c'est gênant, tu crois ?

Son regard s'embrasa.

-Si tu rencontres ses exs, ou qu'il y songe encore, ça peut devenir un problème. Mais avoir un mec expérimenté n'a que des avantages. De toute façon, tu as dit que ça faisait apparemment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine.

-Qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'en chercher, précisai-je.

-Bon point, ça veut dire qu'il ne se contentera pas d'une nuit avec toi mais qu'il veut une relation longue. Cela dit…ça peut aussi vouloir dire qu'il va falloir supporter le fait qu'il soit super occupé.

-Hum…

Nous restâmes songeuses un moment.

-Ta situation est super bizarre. Pour une première expérience, je sais pas si t'es à la hauteur.

-Hein ?

-Ben, il en est pas à sa première relation, contrairement à toi. Il a l'air super à l'aise et entreprenant, et toi t'es du genre timide et réfractaire. Coincée. En plus, t'es vierge. T'as jamais eu de petit ami. Tu ne connais que la partie théorique –et ce grâce à moi. Alors, si tu penses qu'il est canon au point de ne pas te trouver mignonne – aucune insulte, hein ? – alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'aurait poussé à faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je me le demande. Ou que je lui pose la question.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

-Bah rien. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il va me le dire d'ici là.

-Ou alors il attend le bon moment. Un mec qui se prend la tête au sujet d'une histoire mais qui prend le risque, pour une fille, ça veut dire beaucoup.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ben, beaucoup, justement. Donc, on peut pas savoir quoi exactement. Ça dépend de son histoire et de ses expériences passées.

-Ouais et puis…c'est pas comme s'il était désespéré au point de se rabattre sur moi, si ?

-S'il était chasseur de démon, ça s'expliquerait.

-Il _est_ chasseur de démon, je te dis. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?

Ce fut à son tour de me faire les gros yeux.

-Oh, t'as raison, lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique, c'est tellement crédible ce que tu dis ! Excuse-moi !

-Bon, alors, si tu admets cette hypothèse, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire, tu penses ? questionnai-je, avide de savoir.

-C'est simple, répondit-elle avec un regard fixe et grave. D'après toi, combien de filles sont prêtes à sortir avec un chasseur de démon et risquer leur vie, quel que soit la beauté et la classe du mec ?

Un long silence s'en suivit. J'avais peur de croire à sa conclusion. Etais-je naïve à ce point, ou aveuglée par le style de Dante ? Encouragée par le seul fait que jamais plus je ne pourrais sortir avec un mec aussi classe et original que lui ? Le fait qu'il veuille bien de moi ?

-D'après moi, beaucoup. Si tu le voyais, tu verrais que beaucoup de filles perdraient volontiers quelques membres pour être avec lui.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Quelques membres, vraiment ?

Silence. Elle me regarda durement, longtemps, intransigeante…

-Arrête, dis pas ça. C'est vraiment comme si j'étais son dernier recours, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je n'ai…vraiment rien à offrir ? demandai-je en me désignant, les paumes ouvertes devant moi, l'expression torturée.

Elle m'observa sévèrement encore un moment, puis soupira.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, assura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Il n'est _pas _chasseur de démon, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ni à te soucier de ses raisons. Elles sont sûrement bénignes. C'est juste un mec compliqué.

Mais il _est_ chasseur de démon. Alors devais-je réellement m'inquiéter ? Devais-je m'inquiéter du succès de notre relation ? Pire encore, devais-je m'inquiéter de la sécurité de Karine, de mes parents, des étudiants de la fac ou de mon immeuble ?

Cette situation était vraiment irréelle.

J'ignorais alors encore à ce moment-là tout ce qu'impliquait une vie à deux avec Dante.

Fin du Chapitre-5

Eh bien…un chapitre prise de tête je dois dire. Heureusement j'ai laissé une pointe de romance.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur les notes, les reviews (très nombreuses, mille merci) disent tout.

RAR :

Ashérit : Ouf, tu me rassures. Et je suis du même avis que toi. Sûr je connais beaucoup de filles qui font leurs premières expériences beaucoup trop jeunes, mais j'en connais de la même trempe que Clara et je m'identifie davantage à celles-là, même si je ne suis pas totalement dénuée d'expérience non plus. (Lol, c'est pas très clair ce que je dis…)

Et oui, Clara est nunuche, c'est le mot mdr ! Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un personnage parfait avec un Dante déjà parfait lui-même, il ne resterait pas beaucoup à raconter…c'est parce qu'ils ont des défauts qui vont se confronter que ça va être intéressant, mdr. Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

Lol, et je comprends ton sentiment satisfaisant de supériorité, c'est vrai que ça peut faire du bien, ptdr !!!

Casey78 : Mille merci d'être si sincère dans ce cas. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienté, ce chapitre était un peu chiant à écrire à mon goût mais essentiel pour l'histoire alors voilà…Désolée pour la dépendance, je connais moi aussi ce phénomène concernant l'écriture. Non, je ne fais pas d'étude de lettres, je suis juste très douée en langues. Je suis en Terminale Littéraire également mais en réalité je suis en option Arts Plastiques, mdr.

Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, c'était des années de pratiques en réalité. Et puis j'y mets tout mon cœur.

Supy (t'as pas déjà lu une autre de mes fics toi ? Je suis plus sûre…) : Mdr ! Oui, ben, ça vient de ma propre expérience ça. À un lendemain de soirée, je me suis levée pour me débarbouiller, et puis là, paf ! Un mur est sorti de nulle part dans mon passage. Je te jure, on aurait dit un complot contre mon nez !

Lol, toi aussi tu lis et tu regardes des vidéos en cours ! Mauvaise fille ! Lol ! J'espère que ton prof ne va pas finir par te caper, lire mon histoire et laisser un commentaire horripilant sur l'imbécillité de mes fantasmes, mdr !

Lol, et merci de comprendre mon héroïne, à ce que je vois, se glisser dans sa peau est assez facile et j'en suis assez contente. Et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de la conversation avec sa meilleure amie…j'ai essayé de rester le plus réaliste possible, proche de nous quoi, tout en laissant une part de fiction assez évidente, pour que ça soit plus excitant quand même.

Et oui, nous sommes toutes passées par là un jour et je me sers beaucoup de mes propres expériences et sentiments ^^. Merci de me lire avec autant d'enthousiasme en tous les cas et merci de m'encourager.

Ankoku No Neko : Miaw ! Encore une review long comme la France dis-moi ! XD Et oui, j'ai beaucoup attendu cette review, je l'avoue ! Et ça valait l'attente, tu es très franche et ça me plait, étant moi-même d'une franchise implacable. Commence toujours par le négatif d'ailleurs.

Eh bien, oui, j'aurai pu faire douter plus longtemps…mais en même temps j'avais envie qu'ils soient ensemble rapidement, lol. Désolée, parce que visiblement mes envies ressortent, mdr. Et J'ESPERE que cette fois question environnement t'es servie quand même XD ! J'ai vraiment fait des efforts moi je trouve, même si mon genre reste plutôt l'accentuation sur les persos.

Mdr, je me suis moi-même marrée du premier baiser, je suis contente que beaucoup de gens aient ri eux-mêmes, c'était fait pour ! ^^ Bien qu'il y ait une pointe de romance aussi, quand même ! Et concernant les questions ! Et ben si, avec un bel apollon pendu à tes lèvres, ton imagination galope vite moi je pense !

Les histoires dantesques deviennent visibles au prochain chapitre, mais en vérité elles ont déjà commencé ^^ mdr. À toi de deviner ou et quand, lol.

Ce que tu écris m'intéresse grandement ! J'écris également des fics sur Bleach, dont une très avancée…presque dix chapitres je crois. C'est mon petit bijou, j'y mets tout mon cœur. De loin meilleur que celle-ci. Enfin je pense. Je ne l'ai pas encore publié…je ne sais pas quand je le ferais. Quand je sentirai qu'elle sera prête à sortir du four j'imagine.

Mais je prendrai le temps de lire les tiennes un jour pour voir ^^. En tout cas, préviens-moi quand tes nouveaux nés sortent également, car j'en ai aussi en magasin et j'aimerai bien partager.

Merci de ton avis, comme toujours, j'attends le prochain avec impatience aussi, lol. Et j'espère m'être appliquée pour celui-ci. Bye !

CC (C'est pour quoi ? XD Coupé cabriolet ? mdr !) / Kurama-Sesshômaru : Coucou !!! Désolée pour l'attente ma chérie, je mérite des coups de fouets ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Mille fois pardon…bon, voici ta RAR :

MDR ! Sainte vierge, oui j'avoue, elle fait partie des jeunes filles dont la pudicité est extrême. Mdr, même au primaire. Mais t'inquiète, il y a des Clara comme des nous (toi et moi, le jeu de la bouteille, lol XD).

Lol, oui, Dante est un sadique. Et moi aussi j'aime ça ! Et le triangle amoureux…hum. Je pense en faire mais dans l'autre sens cette fois. Lol. Genre, Dante pris entre deux feux. Je ne sais pas encore.

Lol, mal aux cheveux ? Ça t'est arrivé après une gueule de bois toi ? Mdr ! Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Pas vrai que les persos sont plus intéressants que le décor, hein, Ankoku No Neko, mdr ?!

Merci encore, plein de bisous et merci pour le BAC. Je t'aime aussi !

Lust69 : Merci. Et oui, je suis contente que tu te reconnaisses toi aussi, c'était mon but après tout XD. Tu as bien cerné cette facette de l'histoire, Dante n'est pas vraiment amoureux, c'est exact, et oui, il aime s'amuser dont il joue avec elle et il se marre bien le sadique. Le saligaud ! (oui, c'état bien écrit d'après word lol). Pas de façon méchante bien sûr, mais en tout cas moi c'est comme ça que je le verrais dans une relation toute récente.

Et oui on va voir Dante dégommer du démon à partir du chapitre suivant, lol, parce que comme tu dis, ça ne serait pas vraiment Dante sinon ! XD

Merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps et j'espère ne pas te décevoir, maintenant ou jamais.

Ravenhill : Merci pour la review ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, visiblement. Concernant les hypothèses…lol. Au début je contais lui donner un petit rapport aux démons, mais finalement, non. Clara est tout à fait ordinaire.

Mais bien trouvé, puisque c'était mon idée départ et que je ne l'ai supprimé qu'au dernier instant. Maintenant, faut chercher la vraie raison ! Allez, essaye encore XD !

Clair ! Attends ! Trop qu'on me regarderait de travers ! Et je ne ferais pas que lui rouler une pelle, je te rassure, mdr ! Je lui ferais carrément la totale ! XD Là, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder !

Merci de m'encourager et de me suivre ainsi et j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre, bien que moins alléchant.


	6. Danger

Chapitre-6

Danger

(Musique : Prologue de Devil May Cry 3)

_Me croiriez-vous, si je vous disais que malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait en dire, j'étais contente de ma situation ? Si je vous disais que je ferais tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça marche, même me mettre en danger ? Si je vous disais que de lui à moi, il n'y avait aucune différence, et que nous étions tous les deux mus par la même mauvaise raison : la peur de se retrouver seule ?_

_La peur de ne jamais partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau ? Quelqu'un qui nous plaisait ? Quelqu'un d'unique ?_

_Me croiriez-vous ? Si je vous disais que je ne réalisais pas le danger, à partir du moment où ses yeux polaires se posaient sur moi, et que dans son regard sombre je ne voyais que l'envie de me garder, malgré la difficulté de la situation ?_

_Me croiriez-vous, si je vous disais que les Parques m'avaient offert un sombre destin, que je les regardais tisser ma toile lugubre et que je les laissais faire avec réjouissance…car peu m'importait si le temps m'était compté, tant que les derniers grains de sable de ma vie étaient gaspillés en sa présence ?_

_Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais qu'en réalité, elles m'avaient fait un cadeau ? Que j'avais eu le choix, que j'avais senti le danger venir mais que j'avais décidé de prendre ce cadeau empoisonné avec les deux mains, avec précipitation ? Que je l'avais pris avec joie, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que c'est avec plaisir que je me suis plongée dans l'égoïsme de mon petit bonheur personnel et qu'il… ?_

_Non, personne ne me croirait. Personne ne croit aux démons. Personne ne croit aux chasseurs de démon. Et personne ne croit en lui. Dante. Parce que c'est un nom qui reflète l'Enfer. Et durant tout ce temps passé avec lui, j'ai vu et vécu l'enfer avec mes propres yeux, mon propre corps, ma propre âme et mon propre esprit._

_Tout cela n'a aucune importance. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Je voyais l'enfer mais j'étais aveugle…_

_J'ignorais encore à ce moment-là la signification du mot danger._

_Pour conclure sur une note plus légère, j'ignorais également en quoi j'étais unique…en quoi je pouvais l'intéresser…_

**Tuuuuuuut**…**Tuuuuuuut**…**Tuuuuuuuut**…

Allez réponds !

Les sonneries angoissantes s'échouèrent dans mon oreille, faisant vibrer mes tympans, tel le glas des cloches d'une cathédrale.

-**Tut !** (Ah ! Il décroche enfin !)…(soupire fatigué) **Allô ?**

-Allô, D-Dante ? Tu vas bien ? C'est Clara.

-**Ouais, ouais…**, répondit-il d'une voix distraite et feutrée.

-J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée, tu sais ? Tu…Il était prévu qu'on se voit ce midi ! Et il est 17h00 !

-**Ouais je sais, je sais, mais je suis vraiment sur une affaire importante en ce moment. Alors je suis un peu pris tu comprends ?**

Etais-ce seulement moi ou était-il distant ? Essayait-il de m'éviter ? Prenait-il déjà la fuite ? M'étais-je faite des illusions ?

Mon inquiétude dut se lire avec évidence sur mon visage, puisque ma meilleure amie Karine afficha une moue peu avenante, clairement ennuyée par le comportement déjà suspect de Dante.

Concentre-toi, Clara, ce n'est pas le moment de virer à la paranoïa et la possessivité !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il bave ? fusa sèchement sa question, l'air blasé.

-_Il est occupé_…, lui murmurai-je, la main sur le téléphone – elle grogna. Écoute, Dante, voilà ce que je te propose, lançai-je d'une voix hésitante. Ma meilleure amie repart demain mais elle aimerait quand même te rencontrer avant, alors ce que je te propose, c'est de commander une pizza vers 20h00.

Clairement irritée, Karine prit son appui sur son autre pied, balançant nonchalamment sa hanche du nouveau côté, avec un soupire bruyant montrant de façon très visible son manque de confiance envers le comportement…malheureusement légèrement irresponsable de Dante aujourd'hui.

-C'est la fin de mes horaires de travail alors comme ça on dînera tous ensemble au lieu de déjeuner, et je serais tranquille puisque j'aurai fini mon boulot. Ça…( un silence de mort régnait à l'autre bout du fil) Ca t'irait ?

-**Écoute Clara, quand je dis que je suis sur une affaire importante, c'est que le pactole promis est proportionnel à la dangerosité de la mission. J'suis même obligé de faire du partenariat. Tu peux pas venir me voir en ce moment.**

-Quoi ? Mais…Mais pourquoi ?

-(autre soupire pesant) **Parce que les démons n'ont même plus peur de rentrer chez moi pour me faire la peau. S'ils nous voient tous ensemble, ils en auront aussitôt après toi aussi. Et tu n'es pas taillée pour te défendre. Voilà pourquoi**, expliqua-t-il un peu brusquement.

Je sus que ma déception se lisait sur mon visage lorsque je vis l'air intrigué de Karine, qui posa les mains sur ses hanches d'une façon qui trahissait sa force de caractère.

Je me détournai d'elle et me dirigeai vers la terrasse en baissant le volume de ma voix pour que notre conversation devienne plus discrète.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de Karine ? murmurai-je.

-(rictus ironique) **Si c'était que ça !**

Je sentais à la façon dont il me parlait qu'il semblait…distrait mais aussi méfiant, comme…sur le qui-vive. Comme quelqu'un qui guetterait le danger par la fenêtre.

-Tu es sûre que la situation n'est pas prête de changer ou…qu'on ne peut pas trouver d'arrangement ?

-**On ne négocie pas avec les démons…**

-Tu permets ? lança ma meilleure amie en m'arrachant mon portable de l'oreille, furibonde.

-Hé ! protestai-je faiblement.

-Ecoute-moi bien toi ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir avec l'idée que ma précieuse Clara sort avec un tordu de première qui se teint les cheveux en blanc, dix fois trop âgé pour elle, un véritable obsédé de la pire catégorie doublé d'un psychopathe qui se prend pour un exorciste ! cracha-t-elle, ne laissant aucunement le temps à Dante de répliquer.

-Chasseur de démon, corrigeai-je à son attention avec une voix de petite souris, ce à quoi elle me répondit en faisant les gros yeux, ceux qui disaient que si je ne me taisais pas, je passerais aussi à la casserole.

-Alors soit on est un homme, soit on ne l'est pas ! Mais je jure que si tu ne trouves pas d'ici trois le secondes le moyen de le prouver et m'affronter, moi, la centième ridicule chaperonne à qui tu auras affaire pour me prouver que tu mérites Clara, tu peux lui dire adieu parce que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne la revois plus jamais, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

-Non, Karine, je t'en prie, dis pas ça ! m'exclamai-je en saisissant son bras pour tenter de reprendre l'appareil.

Étant plus grande et forte que moi, elle n'eut aucun mal à se dégager de ma prise pour s'éloigner d'un pas cadencé vers la cuisine et s'adosser à l'évier, le dos recourbé.

-J'en ai la possibilité et crois-moi, je me gênerai pas pour un pauvre type comme toi. Ça lui arrive d'être une pauvre cloche mais moi vivante je ne laisserai personne profiter d'elle et surtout pas un déglingué dans ton genre, vu ?

Il y eut un moment de silence atroce et angoissant durant lequel Dante répondait probablement à ces propos venimeux, avec le maniement mordant de la langue dont je le savais capable, à en juger par l'air de plus en plus colérique de Karine. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame :

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ? J'en ai rien à foutre, ok ? Tu peux te mettes ça où je pense ducon. Ou tu la veux, ou tu la veux pas ! Tu as trois secondes j'ai dit (elle commença un décompte affreusement rapide) : un…deux…

Un débit rapide à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit. Soudain, un air satisfait que je lui connaissais bien apparut sur les traits de ma meilleure amie, tandis que je m'approchais d'elle à pas mesuré. « Aaaaah !...Très bien, très bien !...Hum, hum ! » répliquait-elle. Je soupirai, incapable de deviner ce qu'ils se disaient exactement. Je me sentais frustrée et agacée par le comportement embarrassant de Karine.

Soudain, elle me pointa le téléphone portable noir à clapet sous le nez, l'air d'une femme d'affaire qui venait d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. « Il veut te parler. » informa-t-elle. Je le pris nerveusement entre mes minces petits doigts, craignant d'entendre le « Il n'y aura jamais plus rien entre nous, tu peux en être sûre ! » fatidique.

-A-Allô ? appelai-je d'une voix peu assurée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, dopé par le stress.

-**Ta copine est l'enfer fait femme, t'es au courant de ça ?** se plaint-il. **Bravo, elle vient de battre le record de perniciosité de toutes les précédentes ! Moi qui croyais ne jamais tomber sur pire ! Félicite-la de ma part !**

-Je-je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir. Je voulais juste…

Faire plaisir à tout le monde, comme toujours, d'où le « pauvre cloche » de Karine, j'imagine…

-**Peut-être, mais en tout cas je te préviens, si y a le moindre pépin, j'annule et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation ni ultimatum. Sinon je jure que vous aurez vous-mêmes creusé votre tombe et que je ne suis pas celui qui ai incité les démons à venir frapper à votre porte !**

Il me raccrocha violemment au nez. J'éloignais l'appareil de mon visage, consternée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda-t-elle en me faisant face.

Je lui répétai mot pour mot, sans aucun mal, tant les mots seraient à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. L'enfer fait femme, elle était bonne celle-là. D'ailleurs, à cette mention, elle rit à gorge déployée, un brin sadique, contente de son effet. En effet, dans un certain sens, je devais admettre que ça donnait une bonne idée de ce dont Karine est capable…

-Je…J'ai pas compris, explique-moi…

-On se retrouve ce soir au resto pour manger après ton service. Il a même dit que c'est lui qui nous invite.

-Quoi ? Donc…il…on ne rompt pas ?

-Mais non, imbécile ! railla-t-elle. Non, en fait, le plus intéressant, c'est le fait qu'il dise que si on conteste l'annulation, il ne prévoit même pas de rompre. Il va tout simplement laisser les « démons » envahir ton chez-toi, tant qu'il sort avec toi !

Une immense vague de soulagement se répandit en moi et je soupirai discrètement, une main sur le cœur pour tenter de le calmer et le prévenir qu'il risquait de souffrir de stress horriblement, à présent.

-Non mais quel phénomène, je te jure ! Ce gars-là doit être plus que désespéré pour se laisser mener à la baguette par moi comme ça. Ha ha ha! Ca a pas l'air d'être son genre !

-…Ouais, on peut dire ça, répliquai-je, grinçant des dents à la mention de l'adjectif « désespéré ».

-En tous les cas, me confit-elle d'un air mutin, mis à part le fait qu'il soit dérangé, il a une superbe voix. Il doit vraiment être aussi canon que tu le dis ! Pourquoi t'as pas de photo de lui sur ton portable ? En plus de ça, à un moment, j'ai failli perdre mon latin. Monsieur est maître dans l'art de l'usage de la langue, concéda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Oh arrête, tu m'énerves…, soupirai-je en faisant la moue, à moitié sérieuse. J'aurai jamais dû te raconter ça…

† Devil May Cry †

-Alors ?

-Pas de réponse…

-Humph, renifla-t-elle en signe de dédain.

Elle tourna la tête vers la salle bondée du restaurant italien. Dante l'avait probablement choisi pour pouvoir manger une pizza et un sundae à la fraise au dessert, tandis que nous pourrions choisir ce qui nous plairait. Comme les lasagnes de nos voisins de tables par exemple, qui sentait affreusement bon d'ailleurs…

Seulement comme par hasard, une demi-heure après que l'heure de rendez-vous soit dépassée, il avait à nouveau décidé de ne pas répondre. J'avais beau rappeler…

Il était peut-être trop en colère pour moi pour avoir envie de venir ? Surtout pour faire face à celle qu'il appelait « l'enfer fait femme » ? Peut-être qu'au contraire je l'avais obligé à sortir et qu'à cause de moi il avait eu des ennuis ? Etait-il retenu captif par des démons ? Etait-il souffrant ? Mal en point ? Ou pire…mourant ?

Ou même déjà mort.

**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah mon dieu ! m'écriai-je en sursautant, le portable vibrant et criant à tout rompre dans ma main.

-Réponds, bon sang ! répliqua Karine, excédée par ma peur soudaine et inexpliquée. C'est sûrement lui !

Je…je me suis fait peur toute seule, bon sang !

-A-a-a-allô ?

Je n'entendais que des bruits confus à l'autre bout du fil. Plus particulièrement des cris bizarres et agonisants. Karine s'interrogea sûrement sur le visage que j'adoptai car elle avait un air complètement interdit et abasourdi, miroitant probablement le mien.

« **Allô** ! » cria une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil. J'entendis d'immenses coups de feus, capable de rivaliser avec le bruit que ferait un lance-rocket.

…

Dîtes-moi que cette fille répondant au téléphone de Dante n'avait pas de lance-rocket.

-**Qui est-ce **? demanda-t-elle.

-C-c-c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

Cette fois, j'entendis distinctement la voix de Dante, en arrière-fond. Il criait et haletait. Je fronçai les sourcils de travers, les yeux écarquillés.

-Qui c'est ? demanda avidement Karine.

-Qui c'est ? répétai-je machinalement, sentant toute couleur quitter mon visage.

En attendant, c'est elle que j'avais entendu bouger et haleter. « **Saleté** ! » lança-t-elle. (Coups de feu.) Je sursautai à l'insulte. Karine se pencha au-dessus de la table, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait probablement d'entendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui répondez et pas Dante déjà ? demandai-je sèchement (ma voix trahissait ma nervosité cependant).

-**Ici Lady. Dante est occupé pour le moment ! Qui le demande **? questionna-t-elle rapidement, le souffle court.

-O-o-occupé ? Comment ça occupé ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on l'attend !

-**C'est Clara **? (Sursaut)

-Comment vous le savez ? accusai-je.

-**J'l'vais vu sur le téléphone ! Dante !** s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant du combiné. **Une certaine Clara te demande ! Qu'est-ce c'est encore que cette histoire ?** questionna-t-elle d'un ton encore plus accusateur que le mien.

-**Clara ! Surtout ne viens pas !** entendis-je Dante hurler de loin, l'air enragé.

Brusquement, prise d'une impulsion panique, je raccrochai en plaquant le téléphone sur la table, alertant tous les voisins de table. Karine et moi nous nous dévisageâmes un long instant, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche fermée mais de façon figurée, la mâchoire probablement écrasée par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Je…Je sais pas. Une femme a répondu. Mais Dante était bien là.

Elle fronça également les sourcils de travers, stupéfaite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

-Je…je sais pas. J'ai entendu des coups de feu mais…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. Je me fais des idées, répondis-je précipitamment.

Elle m'envoya un regard incendiaire.

-Des coups de feu ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble ? (Sursaut)

-Quoi ? Non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est tordu comme explication ! Pourquoi ils…ils…et tirerait des coups de feu en même temps ? Je pense…je pense qu'ils sont en mission et qu'il ne peut pas nous rejoindre.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais croire à cette connerie ?

-C'est ça ou rien. En plus il m'a demandé de ne pas venir.

L'air de Karine acheva de montrer sa suspicion. « Ça suffit. Lève-toi on s'en va. » Je la suivis dehors, sur le parking sombre, humide et glacée. « Où ? » demandai-je. « En avoir le cœur net ! » répliqua-t-elle en grimpant dans sa petite voiture grise. « Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en montant côté passager. En démarrant, elle se tourna vers moi en lançant : « Parce que je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant que tu n'en seras pas sûre. Moi je dis qu'il te trompe. Quand tu verras, tu pourras le quitter sans regret. »

Elle fit reculer la voiture avant de s'engager sur la route. J'avais encore fait une erreur en indiquant l'adresse de Dante dans mon récit. J'étais trop confuse et incrédule pour lui répondre tout de suite. Je me contentai de fixer durement la route pendant quelques minutes, où le silence régnait dans l'habitacle.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu dises des trucs comme ça ?

-Quels trucs ?

-Comme celui que tu viens de dire ! C'est comme si pour toi, c'était impossible que je puisse avoir un petit ami ! Quelqu'un qui veuille bien de moi ! Pour ce que je suis ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je suis si détestable que ça ?

Je me rendis compte que j'étais sur les nerfs, mais aussi au bord des larmes.

-Parce que tu es trop crédule. Tu as pris le premier venu et maintenant tu es prête à tout pour le garder. Mais tu ne veux pas voir qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? m'exclama-je, agressive, bien que ma voix eut plus l'air de minauder qu'autre chose. Qui te dit qu'il n'es pas fait pour moi ?

-Si c'était le cas déjà il serait venu ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant le niveau d'agressivité de la tension qui régnait déjà.

-Il a eu un empêchement ! Ça arrive ! Ça ne fait pas de lui un mauvais petit ami ! Qui selon toi serait assez bien ? L'homme parfait ? Il existe pas, ok ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me crier dessus ? T'es amoureuse ou quoi ! (Elle quitta momentanément la route des yeux pour me toiser du regard.) De qui de lui ou de moi est-il le plus crédible ? Celui à qui tu devrais accorder ta confiance ?

-LUI !

Je la vis serrer des dents du coin des yeux.

-Et en quel honneur ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-S'il m'a demandé de ne _pas_ venir, c'est signe que quelque chose ne va pas et que c'est dangereux ! Pourquoi tu veux pas m'écouter ? criai-je en m'emparant de son bras, essayant de la faire changer de direction.

-Arrête ! Tu vas nous tuer !

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me croire ?

L'enseigne rouge apparaissait déjà au bout de la rue et de la cour carrée. Soudain, un corps massif atterrit sur le toit de la voiture encore en marche, en pleine vitesse. Nous sursautâmes et criâmes en chœur, toute colère envolée, remplacée par la peur. Tout à coup, des griffes d'acier immenses percèrent la toiture, jusque au frein à main. Nous hurlâmes de peur mais Karine eut le courage d'obliger la voiture à tenir la route. « C'est fini ! On est mortes ! » m'écriai-je.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans la cour rectangulaire. Elle freina brusquement et la voiture tourna sur elle-même avant de ralentir enfin. Au passage, nous heurtâmes plusieurs corps massifs inconnus. Ma voix ne cessait de hurler face aux attaques incessantes du monstres. « Baisse-toi ! » m'ordonna Karine. L'instant d'après, le déchirement du métal nous prévint que le démon avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir la boîte de conserve. « Sortez de là ! » cria celle que je reconnaissais être Lady. « Sortez de la voiture ! »

Paniquée, j'avançai une main vers la portière mais le monstre eut tôt fait de la transpercer, croyant atteindre ma main. Je la retirai vivement en hurlant de plus belle, effrayée à mort. Soudain, la portière s'ouvrit et je découvris une splendide jeune femme me toisant du haut de son lance rocket. Elle s'apprêtait lorsque le démon la balaya d'un geste du bras. Tandis qu'elle atterrissait quelques mètres plus loin, une explosion rougeâtre fauche le démon qui s'acharnait au-dessus de nos têtes mortelles.

Karine me poussa de force dehors, me suivant de près. « Dégage de là bon sang ! » Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma main tant elle me soutenait avec force, détermination et peur. Elle me traîna par le bras vers la ruelle que nous avions emprunté pour venir. Je voyais à peine. L'adrénaline me rendait essoufflée et mon cœur semblait à deux doigts de s'arrêter pour surmenage.

-Ton arme, donne-moi ton flingue ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

Les films et les livres qui disaient qu'en moment de panique on était vif, alerte et lucide mentaient vertement. Je ne ressentais rien de cela, si ce n'est une peur panique et une nécessité absolue de sauver ma peau. J'étais paralysée dans mes décisions.

« Je sais que tu caches une arme dans ta veste ! Donne-la moi merde ! » Avec ma main libre, moite, les doigts tremblants et nerveux, je saisis l'arme à feu à l'intérieur de ma veste et la collai à son bassin où elle me l'arracha. Nous continuions de courir vite. Elle retira la sécurité et tira à bout portant devant elle. « La tête ! Vise la tête ! » hurlai-je. La bête tomba et nous l'évitâmes de justesse. Nous courions le plus vite possible, mais c'était comme si le monde était au ralenti, les monstres rapides comme l'éclair et l'embouchure inatteignable.

Nous courions de toutes nos forces pourtant. Je le savais car je sentais mes chevilles prêtes à rompre au moindre faux mouvement de quelques centimètres. Mes genoux réclamaient le repos car malmenés. L'air glacé rentrant dans mes poumons semblait les déchirer de part en part et l'adrénaline en surdosage m'empêchait d'analyser clairement tout ce que je voyais ou entendais. Je ne voyais que Karine et l'obscurité. J'étais figée par la frayeur, complètement terrorisée.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à la ruelle. Il a fallut qu'un démon se soit posté à cet endroit. Karine tira les dernières balles restantes, surprise et effrayée par la brusque apparition du monstre géant défiguré. L'arme émit alors un cliquetis chronique et inquiétant, nous informant que nous étions désormais sans défense.

Le hennissement d'une bête infernale m'avertit que nous étions attaquées par derrière. Je me retournai vivement, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Tout était si rapide que je ne captai pratiquement rien. Je ne sentis que la chair de mon bras se déchirer et le mouvement violent du monstre me projeta au sol, aux pieds de Karine, impuissante, qui par réflexe avait tiré sur le démon. Mais en vain.

Tout à coup, une immense épée argentée traversa l'abdomen du monstre et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de mon nez. Une gerbe de sang foncée à l'odeur putride nous macula des pieds à la tête. L'épée se retira tout aussi vivement sur le côté, entraînant le monstre à tombe sur le côté également, avant de disparaître en une masse sablée sombre.

J'eus tout juste de voir une immense silhouette faire volte-face pour tirer à une main. Mais tous les monstres présents disparaissaient dans un coin sombre et celui qui se tenait au centre de la cour, le plus grand, disparut en laissant traîner un long rire glauque après son passage. « Meeeeerde ! » entendis-je crier la voix grave de Dante, qui jeta son épée massive dans la direction du monstre. Mais elle ne fit que heurter le vide et ricocha plusieurs fois avant de se planter aux pieds des marches de son enseigne.

Son corps fit à nouveau volte-face, le visage emprunt de colère noire. Nous sursautâmes à nouveau. « Quel mot de « Ne viens pas ! » n'as-tu pas saisi exactement ? » lança-t-il en criant avec une voix d'outre-tombe. « Tu l'as fait exprès ? » accusa-t-il avec force. La jeune femme que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure, une brunette sombre, mystérieuse mais surtout sexy posa fermement une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer le calme et la raison.

J'avais déjà trouvé ses vêtements courts sur moi…mais en vérité j'étais loin du compte. Etant plus grande que moi, sa chemise et sa jupe étaient si remontées qu'elle avait besoin d'un boxer pour ne pas dévoiler le plus important.

Karine se tenait immobile, debout contre moi. Et soudain, sans que je ne puisse me retenir, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même avant de fondre en pleurs bruyants. La douleur au bras m'atteignait enfin, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'après-coup hyper stressant que je venais de vivre. Les spectateurs restaient interdits, ne sachant probablement quoi faire.

_J'étais enfin consciente du danger qu'il me faisait courir…_

Fin du Chapitre-6

Voilààààààààà !

Bon, bien sûr, désolée pour le retard. J'avais publié sans fautes à un mois d'intervalles jusqu'à présent mais avec les épreuves du BAC et tout, j'ai été surbookée. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu de bonnes notes grâce à mon assiduité ! (Mention bien, ça gère pas ça ?)

J'avais tenu à le partager avec vous ^^. Désolée encore pour le retard et pas d'inquiétude, la publication va reprendre un train normal à présent.

Merci donc d'avoir demandé la suite, donc de m'avoir encouragé en me prouvant que vous étiez bien là et de m'avoir poussé à reprendre l'écriture assez vite ^^.

RAR (mille fois merci pour les reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir de succès dans une section aussi peu fréquentée ^^') :

Ashérit : Comment va ma lectrice anti-Mary-Sue ? XD J'espère que mon héroïne continue de s'en éloigner. ^^ J'y mets vraiment tous mes efforts.

Merci encore pour tes compliments au passage ^^. Sache que cela fait toujours autant plaisir. Et maintenant tu sais comment elle réagit face au job de Dante. Elle se mets en mode « survie » lol. En tout cas moi je serai comme toi ou Clara. Soit l'hystérie, soit la paralysie. En tous les cas c'est pas très bon pour survivre face à des démons XD mdr.

Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite t'a plus malgré le retard. À la prochaine j'espère !

Casey78 : Hey, comment ma plus fidèle lectrice de Devil May Cry ? ^^ Encore désolée pour le retard.

Merci pour le compliment et le fait que je ne sois pas tombée dans le « twilightesque ». Ça c'est vraiment un compliment pour moi XD. Je suis souvent proche des sentiments des personnages, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un récit à la première personne comme ici. Donc j'espère vraiment ne pas tomber dans la minauderie ^^'.

Et n'aie surtout pas honte de me faire lire ta fic. J'ai toujours plein de trucs à apprendre. Donc tu pourras sûrement m'apprendre des trucs et vice-versa. Si tu veux me l'envoyer y a pas de soucis. J'ai du temps maintenant donc je peux m'en occuper quand tu veux ^^. Ça me ferait très plaisir.

J'espère un jour publier un livre, effectivement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre ^^. Mais crois-moi, le jour où ça arrive, tu seras l'une des premières prévenues, j'en fais mon affaire.

Encore merci pour ton assiduité et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre encore une fois ^^. Biz !

Supy : Ah ! J'en suis sûre ! Enfin bref, vérifie un jour si tu veux mais il me semble que oui ^^. Ton style d'écriture me rappelle vraiment quelque chose.

J'espère que tu n'es pas non plus déçue de ce chapitre. Durant la moitié, ça ne bouge pas. On est encore très centré sur la relation Clara-Dante. Mais je commence à élargir mon champ avec ce qui vient d'arriver ^^. Je pose mes marques petit à petit…J'essaie de prendre mon temps pour bien ficeler mon scénario et éviter de me retrouver dans une impasse à un moment donné XD.

Et oui. J'ai tenté de garder un semblant de réalisme. Il faut pas oublier que Dante vs Karine, c'est le fantastique vs réalité. Autremen dit, la frontière entre Devil May Cry et notre monde. Parce qu'après tout Karine et Clara sont des gens du commun, de « notre » monde et pas Dante. J'ai donc essayé de faire confronter les deux de la façon la plus plausible qui soit. Mais j'imagine qu'à un moment je n'aurai plus le choix et je devrais totalement me fondre dans le fantastique XD.

Et oui, j'aime aussi les moments romantique :3. ^^ Donc forcément y en aura beaucoup. Mais l'histoire est rated T-M. Donc y aura pas que ça non plus XD. Une fan de Sephy ? Enchantée ^^, je suis une fan de Vincy Valentine x). Toi et moi on a beaucoup à partager :D.

Kurama-Sesshômaru : Hé ma grande copiiiiiiine ! ^^

Je savais que tu l'attendais aussi ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il te plait autant que tout ce que j'ai écrit ! Mdr ! Donc tu vois, lol, nul besoin de me séquestrer ^^'. Faut pas proposer de telles idées, après les lecteurs vont se liguer avec toi et se relayer à tour de rôle pour me surveiller dans la salle dans laquelle vous m'aurez enfermé mdr XD.

Le rose whip ? Aaaaaah ! Non c'est bon, je suis déjà au travail ! Je t'assure !

Lol, et oui t'as vu ! J'ai fait un effort pour le décor ! Si toi tu remarques, c'est la preuve que y a un vrai changement non ? XD

Lol, déjà pressé de lire des trucs cochons mdr :3 ?

Désolée, pas de baiser dans ce chapitre ^^'. Juste de la bonne baston x).

Encore merci de m'avoir soutenu pour mon bac, tu mérites vraiment tous les chapitres à venir. Lol, faire payer mes fics ? En voilà une idée intéressante…lol

Désolée pour le piment, je sais pas quand il revient ^^'. Quand la situation le permettra ? XD

Encore merci pour ton soutien, biz ma cocotte je t'aime aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Lust69 (c'est fou ce que j'adore ton pseudo XD) : Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que celui-là est à la hauteur également.

Lol, oui il s'amuse bien comme tu l'as remarqué. Et oui tu as deviné, il a peur que son jeu vire au massacre comme dans ce chapitre. Ce qu'il craignait a fini par arriver ^^'.

Clara et ses questions existentielles, lol, j'ai fait exprès aussi XD. J'espérais faire rire mais je sais pas si ça a atteint son but, lol. Hésite pas à me dire si ça devient trop lourd.

Bon, comme tu l'as deviné, Clara et Karine ont foutu la merde donc maintenant elles sont aussi des cibles, mais j'espère ne pas tomber dans le cliché « cul cul la praline » comme tu dis mdr. Ca serait vraiment ma hantise. J'ai vraiment envie de créer un scénario qui sorte du lot, même si toutes les histoires finissent par se ressembler ^^'. On veut toutes la même chose à la fin.

P.S. : Oui, elle arrive dans quelques jours. Je l'ai presque finie également ^^. Après la correction, elle sera directement sur le site, pas d'inquiétude.

Ravenhill : Coucou ! ^^

Rah ! C'est génial ça ! :D T'as le rire facile ! J'espère vraiment faire rire mes lecteurs pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère des fois, puisque Devil May Cry, c'est pas seulement des bains de sang non plus. Mais je dois avouer que des fois j'ai l'impression que mes passages humoristiques ne font rire que moi des fois XD.

Oui, je suis très centrée sur les sensations et sentiments des personnages, donc forcément, ça doit être mon point fort.

Lol, et oui tu avais trouvé la super méga giga bonne hypothèse. Dommage que j'ai changé XD. Sinon t'aurais eu ultra-raison. En ce qui concerne la nouvelle, disons que tu touches la raison superficielle que j'ai donnée. J'espère que tu trouveras la raison profonde de nos deux personnages avec ce chapitre ^^. Et les suivants aussi pardi !

Lol, tu m'étonnes, à sa place j'aurais aussi eu envie de céder directement.

En tout cas, la rencontre se passe enfin. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je parie que ça ne fait que faire monter le suspens. XD

J'adore torturer mes lecteurs, niark niark niark ! x)

Laure : Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice ^^. Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. :)


	7. Chance

Hello ! Et oui, désolée du retard…sans raconter ma vie, disons simplement que j'ai eu de graves problèmes personnels depuis novembre de l'année dernière et je vous dis avec sincérité que ce n'est que maintenant, au mois d'avril, que je commence à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, même si tout n'est pas encore gagné, ma vie s'améliore.

Je promets de ne pas vous oublier. Et j'espère que mes histoires sont d'un quelconque soutien à ceux qui les lisent et ont des problèmes également. Je sais que moi, sur fanfiction, rêver de temps à autre en lisant des histoires me permet de m'évader quelques minutes pour mieux supporter mon quotidien. Alors j'espère être d'une aide quelconque à qui que ce soit, même sommaire.

Aujourd'hui, grand changement, j'ai prévu de répondre aux reviews avant l'histoire. Histoire de faire durer le suspens quoi XD !

RAR : (encore mille fois merci)

Supy : Lol, contente de voir que tu n'es pas déçue et que décidément lol, Dante a toujours la classe entre mes mains ^^. Lol, oui, je pense maintenant que tu dois voir pourquoi j'ai créé Karine XD. Je suis sûre que vous serez tous impatients de voir comment elle va réagir au chapitre suivant. Donc oui, maintenant, elle va écouter Clara un peu plus souvent maintenant, lol.

Lol, sérieux ? Une grande fan de Viny ? Moi aussi je suis fan (lol, en même temps j'ai écrit une fic sur lui aussi ^^', comment ne pas le deviner. En tout cas, je t'envie! Moi aussi je veux une figurine!)

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Merci pour l'histoire du BAC, tu m'as vraiment beaucoup soutenu. Ca m'a fait du bien, vraiment merci!

Mdr, toi, stresser? Mais ce n'était pas mon intention voyons (XD). Contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a scotché! Je voulais vraiment faire rentrer le lecteur à fond dans la scène d'action! Lol, et je vois tout le monde est très remonté contre Karine aussi. Mais non, t'inquiète pas, elle va pas le lui piquer lol XD. Je pense même que ça va être tout le contraire.

Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre plein de rebondissements au niveau sentimental et je te laisse aussi angoisser tant qu'à l'avenir de leur couple (niark niark). Il va y avoir une sérieuse remise en question!

Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, il y a une petite surprise à l'intérieur ^^. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements. Biiiiz je t'aime aussi!

Laure : Désolée du reard, vraiment! Pardooooon! T_T

Merci pour la review et merci de comprendre mes retards. Je suis contente moi aussi que t'ai eu ton BAC, ça reste quand même très important ^^. Dis-moi, t'es à la fac maintenant?

Biz et apprécie bien ce nouvrau chapitre! Byyyyye!

Aschen : Merci pour la review et désolée du retard évidemment. J'espère que le moment tendre de ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^.

Casey78 : Merci de me féliciter pour mon BAC. D'ailleurs merci pour le commentaire tout court, et totu ce qu'elle contient, c'est vraiment du bonheur. Et désolée pour le retard aussi, bien sûr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Biiiiiz!

PS:Je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil. J'espère que tu sauras me reconnaître lorsque j'y laisserais un commentaire ^^.

Pauline : Je suis vraiment contente. Merci la review. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire autant que les premiers chapitres!

Asherit : Lol, il est vrai que j'ai créé un persoonage peu commun XD. Lol, et oui, t'as complètement raison! J'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même lol. Quand elles font une connerie elles font pas semblant XD. Mais bon, les réflexes de Karine n'ont pas suffit et c'est Clara qui en pait les conséquences, comme tu vas pouvoir le remarquer dans ce chapitre. Allez biiiiz!

Ravenhill : Wow, c'est un roman que tu m'as écrit! Pardonne-moi si ma réponse n'est pas aussi longue!

Merci pour mon BAC, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir tous les gens qui m'ont félicité pour, ça fait vraiment du bien. Lol, et à ce que je vois, t'aime beaucoup Karine. C'est gentil, parce que beaucoup d'autres sont remontés contre lle après qu'elle ai fait la connerie de venir dans le chapitre précédent XD.

Et j'espère que je me m'améliore pour les décors et la description de scènes d'action ^^'. À la première personne, je dois avouer que c'est pas évident du tout!

Et puis, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus quoi dire, tu devines tout d'une seule lecture. Je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner, ni même de suspens à te faire ressentir ^^'. Tu as tout eu bon.

Maintenant, reste juste à savoir si Dante va effectivement lui donner des leçons (ou pas XD).

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver : Lol, c'est un pseudo super drôle que t'as là XD. C'est par rapport à quoi?

Merci pour le compliment. Lol, et puis t'inquiète pas, Clara va évoluer avec le temps. Elle ne sera pas toujours comme ça ^^' (espérons-le en tous cas XD). Et merci de me soutenir. Bonne lecture! ^^

Eclipse1995 : Merci beaucoup ^^. C'est vraiment sympa ce que tu dis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'attends ta réaction pour ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire ;). Moi aussi je suis très impatiente de voir comment vont évoluer els choses quand ils vont passer au stade supérieur mdr XD.

Merci de m'encourager à continuer. Désolée pour le retard et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Biiiz!

Ophelle : J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et merci pour la review magnifique que tu m'as laissé. Biiiiz! Et désolée pour le retard!

Dezaato : Salut! Lol, mais n'hésite pas à dire des choses sincères si c'est pour me dire quelque chose d'aussi gratifiant voyons ^^. Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment fait plaisir, vraiment. C'est très sympa. J'espère que la suite te plaira même s'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose ^^'. Vraiment, merci, désolée pour le retard et surtout bonne lecture. Biiiiz!

Chapitre-7

Chance

Je pleurai tant et si bien que j'arrivai à peine à respirer. Mon humeur me faisait valser entre les cris, les pleurs et la respiration laborieuse. J'avais rétracté mon bras blessé contre ma poitrine et ma main gauche tenait instinctivement la blessure sur mon avant-bras, empêchant le sang de trop couler.

Soudain, Karine réagit derrière moi. Elle s'agenouilla et s'apprêtait à me prendre dans ses bras lorsque brusquement, Dante la devança, arborant toujours cette expression sombre sur son visage, accompagné d'un regard noir. « Ne la touche pas. Tu pourrais être contaminée. » Il me souleva, un bras portant mes jambes et l'autre entourant mes épaules et me plaquant durement à lui. Ma tête se nicha plus confortablement dans le creux de son épaule.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le Devil May Cry. J'entendais vaguement une conversation entre Lady et Karine, mais mes sanglots étaient si violents qu'ils couvraient tout et déchiraient le silence de la nuit, celui qui suivait la bataille. Il passa la porte en la poussant d'un coup de pied impatient et continua ainsi vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Même dans les escaliers, il poursuivait d'un pas cadencé, sans que jamais mon poids n'ait l'air de le fatiguer. Il ouvrit une porte à droite comme il put avec la main tenant mes jambes.

Nous entrâmes et il ferma la porte d'un autre coup de pied, moins brusque cette fois-ci. C'était une autre salle de bain, un peu plus sombre et moins spacieuse, tandis que celle du bas était d'un blanc éclatant. Il finit par me poser à terre, assise, le dos contre la baignoire qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, face à l'entrée. J'étais trop occupée à tenir mon visage dans mes mains pour observer son visage et mesurer son degré de ressentiment.

Il tira sur mon bras et la douleur me fit échapper un cri. La blessure me brûlait à présent, comme si la présence de Dante lui était hostile. Mon sang carmin se mélangeait au noir du monstre, présent partout sur moi. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi sale et en piteux état.

Il se leva chercha une fiole sur les étagères. Il en saisit une assez massive, plutôt poussiéreuse, transparente, laissant voir un liquide tout aussi clair et transparent, fermée par un simple bouchon de bois.

Je lui jetai un regard inquiet même si je savais au fond de moi que Dante ne me donnerait jamais quelque chose pouvant aggraver une blessure. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté de moi, du côté de mon bras droit.

-C'est de l'eau bénite. Fais en sorte d'en avoir toujours sur toi maintenant. Elle tue les démons en agissant comme un acide mais purifie les blessures teintées d'énergie démoniaque.

-Dé-dé…

Je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer un mot. Son attitude était froide et son visage à présent inexpressif. C'était comme s'il essayait de maîtriser sa colère.

-Les humains comme toi ne sentent pas l'énergie démoniaque, mais une fois blessé par un démon, cette énergie peut teinter la blessure et agir comme un poison. (Il fit une pause, me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour être sûr que j'assimilerai une chose importante.) Tu peux en mourir en quelques heures et si le démon est assez puissant, il peut te posséder et te contrôler, ou bien réveiller en toi des instincts sombres et meurtriers. Tu pourrais à ton tour devenir un monstre à visage humain. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ou-ou…oui.

Mes sanglots m'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot sans bégayer.

Il ouvrit la bouteille avec les dents puis versa le liquide sur mon bras, qu'il avait placé au-dessus de la baignoire. C'était comme si on avait versé de la glace liquide sur mon bras, étouffant le feu qui y avait pris place. La sensation était douloureuse et soulageante à la fois. Néanmoins, la peau n'étant pas touchée par la blessure accueillait l'eau bénite comme une eau normale. Seule la blessure réagissait.

Il s'agissait d'une ouverture béante sur mon avant-bras. Ce n'était pas une coupure mais davantage une déchirure peu soignée. De la vapeur s'en échappait, une fois que le liquide l'avait pénétré. La douleur me fit grimacer et pleurer de plus belle, mais il tenait fermement mon bras, m'empêchant de le retirer.

Lorsqu'enfin il arrêta, il reboucha la bouteille, la replaça où elle était et prit un rouleau de bandage et un de film plastique sur l'étagère inférieure. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers moi, enroula rapidement le bandage qui se teinta un peu de sang, le serra étroitement, et rajouta le film plastique par-dessus, encore plus étroitement.

Mes pleurs s'étaient plus ou moins calmés, seules quelques larmes échappaient à mon contrôle de temps à autre. Des images me revenaient en tête, tels des coups de poings, mais avec la présence de Dante à mes côtés, comme repère de la réalité, j'arrivai vaguement à me convaincre que le cauchemar était fini et que j'étais en sécurité.

Tant d'émotions m'habitaient que je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, mais la sensation restait désagréable.

Soudain, il se releva, jeta un dernier regard sur moi. Il me semblait le voir se tendre, ses poings se serrer, et sentir une once de culpabilité poindre en lui. Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui avait permis de maîtriser sa colère.

Il tourna vivement les talons, son manteau virevoltant derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où-où…où vas-tu ? m'exclamai-je en me relevant et en me retenant de tenir ma blessure avec ma main gauche maculée de sang humain et démoniaque.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ne me laisse pas ! criai-je en m'élançant vers lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, ignorant mes appels.

-Dante, Dante ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie !

Je l'étreignis par derrière avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus. Mes bras l'entourèrent de toutes mes forces, bien que la douleur se réveillât à nouveau. « Dante… » appelai-je doucement. Mes sanglots avaient repris, malgré moi. Ma tête posée contre son dos, je sentais son cœur battre fort mais lentement. Je le sentis à nouveau tendre tous ses muscles et s'arrêter de respirer.

-Laisse-moi partir, lança-t-il avec une voix reflétant son humeur sombre.

-Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, bégayai-je.

-Clara. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Surtout si tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je croyais que tu savais à quoi t'attendre lorsque l'on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Je-je le savais ! répliquai-je, le cœur fendu.

-Tu n'est qu'une humaine Clara. Et tu es trop fragile. Je ne pourrai pas toujours te protéger et tu es incapable de te protéger seule. Ce soir en est la preuve. Lâche l'affaire avant de t'attacher davantage, Clara.

Pendant un instant, la douleur qu'avaient provoqué ses paroles était si intense que je ne pus prononcer un seul mot. Comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, vif, froid, long et fatal. Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent et l'horreur de la situation me percuta à nouveau de plein fouet. En plus de mettre fait entourer par des démons assoiffés de sang et de violence, Dante me jetait avec un simple « tu ne corresponds pas à mes critères » général. Merci Karine. Dire que je n'étais pas venue de mon plein gré et que j'aurais pu éviter tout cela !

-Ka-Karine a eut l'idée de venir, murmurai-je en trouvant enfin quelque chose à dire. Pas moi.

-…

-Elle...elle ne me croyait pas, évidemment…avant.

-…

-Dante, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Mais il finit par prendre une décision. Il ferma la porte et retira mes bras autour de lui. Il se retourna lentement, ses bottes produisant un son lourd et massif sur le vieux parquet. Il m'observa un moment, la mine sombre et implacable, avant de soupirer tout aussi lourdement.

Tout à coup, il retira son manteau maculé de sang pouilleux. Puis ses gants, ses hauts, ses bottes…et son pantalon. Il continuait de m'ignorer alors qu'il retirait son sous-vêtement. Inutile de m'en demander la couleur, puisque j'avais détourné les yeux depuis qu'il avait posé les mains sur sa ceinture.

À présent, j'étais ET angoissée ET embarrassée.

Soudain, je sentis des mains empoigner mes joues. Ses pouces essuyèrent mes larmes de façon rassurante. J'ouvris les yeux un instant et découvris son torse. Je les relevai pour rencontrer son regard. Il était enveloppant.

Je sursautai en sentant des mains glisser sur le sol de mon chemisier. Je paniquai et tentai de retenir ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je-

-Schhh…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens avec une telle force que je m'en trouvais paralysée. Mes mains retombèrent le long de mes flancs. Mon cœur ne battait pas la chamade. Pour la première fois de la journée, je ressentais enfin le semblant de sentiment de sécurité que j'avais tant recherché.

Il s'affaira. Je restai immobile, les yeux fixes, grands ouverts. Lorsqu'il revint devant moi, il avait un bandage sur les yeux. « Tu…tu arrives quand même à voir, non ? » demandai-je avec embarassement. « Je ne distingue que les formes. » assura-t-il de suite. Une minute s'étira. « D'accord. » annonçai-je d'une petite voix cassée.

Il déboutonna lentement mon chemisier, bouton par bouton, avec patience, comme pour ne pas affoler un animal non-apprivoisé. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine ma peau parcourue de frisson.

Le haut tomba.

Il fit sauter le bouton de mon jean et baissa la fermeture éclair, fit glisser ses doigts sur mes hanches et tira le vêtement vers le bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse, où le vêtement s'échoua mollement sur mes pieds.

Son visage ne bougeait pas. Mais je devinai son regard. J'en avais le pressentiment. D'habitude mesquins et prédateurs, ils recelaient ce soir-là une lueur profonde et meurtrie.

Ses doigts survolèrent mes côtes et mon dos, avant de s'aventurer sur l'attache de mon soutien-gorge, dont les bretelles glissaient désormais sur mes bras.

Il s'aventura jusque sur mes poignets avant de rencontrer le vide et toucher le sol.

Ses mains descendirent à nouveau sur mes hanches où se trouvait la dernière barrière protégeant ma nudité. Il fit passer ses pouces entre ma peau et le tissu et le laissa couler le long de mes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse lui aussi au sol, trônant au milieu de mes vêtements.

Tous mes vêtements.

Une longue minute s'étira entre nous, créant une tension nouvelle qui emplissait la pièce toute entière, faisant presque vibrer les murs.

Lentement, il se déplaça à la manière d'un félin, prenant soin d'éviter d'écraser mes vêtements, et se positionna de sorte à être de mon côté gauche. Il posa soudain une main brûlante dans mon dos et une autre derrière mes genoux, en se penchant légèrement, et me souleva d'un seul mouvement.

Le contact de nos peaux me fit comme un choc électrique et réactiva la nervosité de mon cœur, qui repartit de plus belle. La friction entre nos peaux mettait tous mes sens en alerte. Cette fois, tandis qu'il nous dirigeait vers la baignoire, où aucun rideau de douche ne nous protégerait, j'entourai sa nuque de mes bras frêles et sans force et croisai mes jambes le plus confortablement possible dans une tentative désespérée pour protéger mon intimité.

Une fois les deux pieds bien posés à l'intérieur, il reposa doucement mon corps tremblant de froid et de peur. Il prit fermement mes épaules et m'avança, face au long pommeau, dos à lui. C'était une baignoire ancienne, d'un blanc passé, étroite et courbe, le pommeau était doré et le bout était recourbé haut, de sorte à ce que la chute d'eau soit verticale.

Brusquement, après avoir tourné le robinet en bas, l'eau chaude heurta le sommet de ma tête, aplatissant mes longs cheveux noirs contre moi, tandis que le cours d'eau se frayait un chemin sur ma peau froide, le long de mes courbes. Il semblait connaître les moindres recoins par cœur.

Je relevai mes bras pour me protéger le visage, par réflexe. Il les emprisonna en prenant mes poignets, les rabaissant et me tirant vers l'arrière, me collant à lui et sa peau plus brûlante encore que l'eau. De la vapeur s'échappait déjà de là où nous étions, créant un début de buée sur le piteux miroir à moitié oxydé au dessus du lavabo du même style que la baignoire, à ma droite, accroché au mur en face de moi.

Je fermai les yeux et relevai la tête, laissant l'eau heurter mon visage sale de plein fouet. Les minutes passèrent, le sang, la pluie et la saleté coulèrent à mes pieds pour disparaître à jamais de ma vue. L'eau pure recouvrait mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Je ressentis un soulagement étrange, aidé par la présence rassurante de Dante dans mon dos.

Il relâcha enfin mes poignets et, tendrement, m'étreignit au niveau du ventre. Je laissai alors timidement ma tête basculer en arrière, sur son épaule, laissant mes dernières larmes s'écouler sur mes joues pour se perdre parmi les flots.

La sérénité m'envahit et le mouvement perpétuel de l'eau frappant et coulant sur ma peau eut raison de moi et finit par me calmer totalement. Ma peur avait disparu. Je pris une grande inspiration par le nez. L'angoisse s'était évaporée aussi, même si les souvenirs étaient encore vifs.

Je me redressai et me dégageai de sa prise pour me retourner face à lui. Il semblait également calmé. Je l'étreignis à mon tour, de toutes mes forces, ignorant superbement notre état de nudité la plus complète. Il me serra en retour, embrassant mon front délicatement avant de poser sa joue contre la mienne.

-Sais-tu seulement…ce qui serait arrivé…si tu étais morte ?

Je relevai la tête pour observer à nouveau ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Je les distinguais à peine, mais ils étaient si clairs et le tissu si fin. S'ils avaient été foncés, nul doute que je n'aurais jamais pu les apercevoir. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses hanches, mes bras l'entourèrent davantage. Très sincèrement, je répondis :

-Ça m'est égal.

Il eut l'air pris de court et ne sut probablement pas quoi répondre, puisqu'un silence hésitant s'installa à nouveau. Son regard vrillait, observant tour à tour un de mes yeux.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, priant le ciel de ne pas glisser. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne ferme enfin les yeux et se penche pour rencontrer mes lèvres. Il me semble que durant un millième de seconde, je crus voir une expression de douleur figée sur ses traits. Il n'avait fait que froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux, mais l'impression se manifesta avec une telle force que je ne put que l'identifier avec certitude.

Le baiser fut bref mais tendre, fort et plein de signification. J'eus l'impression de le forcer à rester avec moi…et d'un autre côté, j'avais l'intuition que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait également.

Il plaqua une main immense sur ma joue, me fixant à nouveau sans détour. Puis il fit voyager son regard par-dessus mon épaule, derrière moi. Je laissai mes talons reprendre contact avec la baignoire avant d'observer la direction qu'avaient prise ses yeux, derrière moi. Au-dessus des petites croix blanches et dorées permettant d'ouvrir l'eau se trouvait une petite plaque dorée maintenue au pommeau. Un savon blanc y trônait.

Il est vrai que le premier objectif était de se laver.

† Devil May Cry †

Ce n'est lorsqu'il m'entoura d'une serviette blanche et épaisse, enveloppant mon corps tel un drap d'hôpital, que je réalisai ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il s'était dénudé, puis m'avait déshabillé –sans compter que je l'avais laissé faire, nous nous étions détendu dans la douche avant de commencer à se laver, et tout cela…sans que jamais il n'y ait de geste ou de regard déplacé. Pas un seul instant, il n'avait posé ses yeux prédateurs sur moi, le bandage avait tenu tout le long durant, bien qu'une certaine tension à la fois sensuelle et triste s'était répandu dans la pièce – c'était à vrai dire une combinaison que j'aurais crû impossible si je ne l'avais pas expérimenté moi-même.

Le temps que je passe le savon sur moi, il était passé sous le jet d'eau, dos à moi et ne m'avait donc pas observé. En se retournant, je lui avait passé le savon et encore une fois, il avait royalement ignoré ma nudité et m'avait à peine regardé, m'avait laissé sa place et s'était lavé à son tour.

Soudain, des mains frictionnant mes épaules et mon dos interrompirent ce –brillant- moment de révélation. Je relevai la tête. Il semblait de meilleure humeur, comme rassuré lui aussi.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, le bandage retiré.

-Tout va bien, répondis-je sincèrement. Merci de me réchauffer.

Il n'imaginait pas combien j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne mentionne pas le fait que nous étions nus l'un en face de l'autre quelques instants auparavant. Qu'il ne lance pas de pique sur mon physique. Bien sûr il n'avait pas tout vu…mais distinguer des formes…J'étais déjà bien embarrassée…

Pas qu'il ait à être embarrassé en ce qui le concerne en tout cas…il avait un corps tout à fait splendide et d'une beauté terrassante, à l'image de sa force. Sa carrure trahissait d'ailleurs un peu cet état de fait, malgré sa minceur, ses muscles et sa silhouette svelte à souhait. Il n'avait pas non plus à s'inquiéter de sa nudité, je n'avais même pas eu le courage d'y jeter un œil et j'avais brillamment respecté sa pudicité…inexistante un instant plus tôt.

Moi par contre…

-Je vais chercher des vêtements. Ne bouge pas, compris ?

-Bien sûr, déclarai-je docilement.

Il fallait être folle pour chercher les ennuis. Comme si j'allais me jeter par la fenêtre de l'étage au milieu de la nuit munie d'une simple serviette dans le seul but d'attirer les démons encore à moi après ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais bien compris la leçon. J'espérais simplement que Karine avait réussi à se calmer elle aussi, à accepter la réalité et qu'elle en avait elle aussi tiré une leçon.

† Devil May Cry †

Lorsque je les vis assise dans le salon, je me précipitai, malgré mon état fébrile, pour les rejoindre, précédant Dante.

-Karine!

Elle se leva aussitôt, dans de nouveaux vêtements aussi, entourée d'une épaisse couverture. À première vue elle ne semblait pas trop traumatisée, ni même trop choquée. Elle s'élança vers moi à grande enjambée.

-Clara ! Espèce de folle !

Ok, pas l'accueil auquel je m'attendais...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir avec un démon ? T'es tombée sur la tête? S'écria-t-elle en tapant frénétiquement sa tempe. T'es complètement malade ! Tu te rends compte de la vie que tu mènes ?

-Du calme, lui intimai-je d'une petite voix.

-Et maintenant tout ses petits copains en ont aussi après nous ! (Elle plaqua tragiquement ses deux mains contre son visage) Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir seule dans cette ville ! Regarde dans quoi tu te fourres quand je ne suis pas là !

-D-... (La colère me prit tout à coup.) Dans quoi je me fourres ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui a voulu venir sous prétexte qu'il me trompait avec elle ! Répliquai-je en pointant un doigt peu courtois en direction de la plantureuse Lady, ce qui amusa Dante. Regarde avec quelle excuse ridicule _tu_ nous as foutu dans la merde !

Dante, à ma droite, impassible, parut interloqué en entendant mon langage. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer comme je veux quand je suis en colère ?

-Si tu m'avais écouté depuis le début, on n'en serait pas là ! _Claraaaa_, fit-elle de façon insistance, grinçant des dents. Ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi ! C'est un démon et tu n'es qu'une niaise d'humaine !

-Si _tu_ m'avais écouté, les démons ne seraient pas à nos trousses à présent ! Mais je vois que tu es incapable, en tant que meilleure amie, de faire confiance à Dante, _donc_ par extension à mes propres choix. Si tu _nous_ avais écouté depuis le début, on n'en serait pas là !

-Non mais je rêve, est-ce que tu écoutes ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que je dis ! Clara, **tu vas te faire tuer **!

Je sursautai lorsqu'elle haussa le son pour se faire entendre. Quoiqu'il se passe, même quand elle était en tort, elle tenait à avoir le dernier mot...et à prouver qu'elle avait quand même raison. Étrangement, lorsque je compris que pour elle il ne s'agissait que d'avoir raison, ma colère devint froide et je pus répondre alors, la tête froide :

-Rien ne me serait arrivé si tu m'aurais laissé faire comme je le voulais. Ce que je vis avec Dante ne regarde que moi. Si tu ne veux pas que je le partage avec toi, soit. Mais rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. Ce qui est valable pour vous trois.

Je me tournai vers Dante, toujours très remontée.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu as abandonné si vite. Tu espérais que ce que dise Karine me fasse reculer, puisque tu n'avais ni l'envie ni la foi de me repousser. Tu es lâche. Mais bien tenté quand même. Essaye encore.

Je m'éloignais d'eux pour remonter à l'étage vers une chambre d'un pas tranquille mais ferme, trahissant mon irritabilité.

-Ca fait 2-0, entendis-je Dante soupirer avec amusement alors que je remontais les escaliers.

-Raaaaaah ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUEEEER ! Hurla alors Karine.

Karine et Lady occupèrent une chambre d'ami, juste à côté. Mais je dormis seule. Selon moi. Dante me prêta son lit mais ne vint jamais m'y rejoindre. Au lieu de cela, il veilla toute la nuit, faisant des allée et retour dans l'édifice (pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun envahisseur j'imagine). Tout ça pour revenir en hâte dans la chambre, s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté des fenêtres en regardant avec insistance dehors.

Je l'ai senti tendu et sur ses gardes, comme s'il redoutait la nuit et guettait la venue du jour. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer l'élégance de son profil, et le parfum de mystère et de sobriété qu'il dégageait tandis qu'il surveillait les alentours. C'était une facette sérieuse, grave et sombre que je n'avais encore jamais observé chez lui. Il semblait réfléchir à de nombreux paramètres et de temps en temps, plissait mystérieusement les yeux, comme si une pensée négative le prenait.

Il semblait réfléchir à un plan.


	8. Innocence

Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre pour ce chapitre qui j'espère saura donner une conclusion satisfaisante à la suite que vous attendiez.

Cette fois, c'est vrai, je dois avouer que j'ai été très longue, mais comme vous le savez ma vie est des plus mouvementées ! Merci pour tous vos encouragements. Tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant, et je m'engage bien sûr à être plus régulière, et à toujours m'améliorer à chaque publication.

Merci à tout le monde. Comme le chapitre précédent, vous avez été très nombreux à commenter et à voir mon chapitre. C'est avec reconnaissance que je vous réponds en toute sincérité et gratitude pour vos soutiens :). RAR :

VegetaYouShouldComeOver (Mdr. Ton pseudo m'offre du bonheur chaque fois que je le lis, il est vraiment drôle) : Ah ! Oui...Karine n'est pas beaucoup appréciée, mais il fallait bien un peu de réalisme. Je pense qu'à part Clara, personne ne trouverait cette relation comme logique. Donc, il me fallait un "opposant" du côté de Clara.

Maiiiiis...J'espère m'être rattrapée avec ce chapitre, où Karine change carrément de bord ;). Je n'en dis pas plus. Tu auras encore un bel exemple de la pas douée de Clara dans la vie quotidienne de Dante, mdr !

Eclipse1995 : Hello ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'avais promis de finir ce chapitre, et le voici enfin ! Il était plus que temps...

Merci pour ton sempiternel enthousiasme, et non je te ne prends pas pour une folle. Ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir à voir :D.

J'aime ta partialité pour Clara. Je t'ai fait une petite dédicace dans le chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras. Merci pour l'inspiration XD.

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien concernant mes problèmes. Dernièrement, des petites choses s'arrangent ça et là. Et je pense que ça s'en ressent dans mon écriture, qui devient plus fluide et agréable qu'à certains moments, et j'arrive à être un peu plus régulière dans mes publications ^^. Merci de penser à bien pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup.

Encore désolée du retard, et j'espère qu'entre temps tu te seras bien fait la dents sur d'autres de mes histoires quand même ^^'. À la prochaine review !

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Comment ça va ma chérie !

Je pense enfin à publier ce chapitre que toi aussi tu attendais avec impatience, lol. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai précisé que c'était une fic entre T et M, donc...tu es en droit d'espérer XD !

C'est gentil de dire du bien de Karine, elle n'a pas eu l'unanimité de tout le monde XD. Merci, merci, merci encore de ton soutien continu et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant honneur qu'à chaque fois que j'écris, je sais que tu me liras...

Bisouuuuus, je t'aime fort !

Ophelle : Hello ! Je sais, ça fait de nouveau un bout de temps depuis qu'on s'est parlé... ^^'. Mea culpa...

Merci encore pour ta review, et tes ondes positives. Tout va mieux maintenant, donc il faut croire que ça a marché ;). Je suis vraiment étonnée du soutien des gens pour qui j'écris. Je n'espérais pas vraiment un retour par rapport à ce que j'avais écrit sur ma vie, et je suis vraiment touchée de constater les encouragements comme le tien. Merci beaucoup.

Oui, scène torride de la douche qui a touché beaucoup de monde. J'ai hâte d'avoir les retours sur ce chapitre du coup XD. Et oui, je trouve Dante imprévisible et ça fait son charme je trouve. Je l'aime aussi, mine de rien :P.

Merci encore pour tout, et j'espère à la prochaine review ? Biz !

Ravenhill : Hello, comment vas-tu ?

Et non, comme tu le vois, je m'accroche, comme une puce à son rocher ! Ou était-ce une moule x) ?

Oui, comme tu l'as lu, j'avais pas mal de soucis personnels...Mais tout va mieux maintenant, et j'arrive à reprendre peu à peu mes publications de façon régulière. Si, si, je te jure ! Du moins j'essaie, lol.

Merci pour ton soutien. Comme je le disais à une autre lectrice, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'encouragements de la part de mes lecteurs et vraiment, ça m'a touché, parce que j'allais vraiment mal par moment et mine de rien, ça m'a vraiment aidé de me dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je pouvais être utile alors il fallait que je m'accroche :).

Doublement merci pour cette review donc. J'espère que chapitre saura t'apporter au moins autant de satisfaction que l'a faite ta review.

L'ambiance était sombre dans les précédents chapitres. Mais je suis revenue sur des notes plus légères, même pendant les combats. Et concernant la blessure de Clara, je n'en dis pas plus :P. Mais bien vu quand même !

J'avoue ! Je me suis auto-émoustillée à cette scène. Cette histoire reste pour moi un bon entraînement d'être plus à l'aise avec ce genre de scène, sans jamais tomber dans la vulgarité. Espérons qu'au fur et à mesure que les choses escaladeront, que je resterais dans cet optique :). Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;).

Comme tu l'as remarqué, même dans les pires moments, j'aime caser des situations humoristiques cocasses pour alléger un peu la tension. J'espère que dans ce chapitre tu t'amuseras autant, surtout à voir le plan foireux de Dante et que tu apprécieras la conclusion entre Karine et Clara.

Merci encore pour tout, et à bientôt j'espère ? Biz !

Laure : Hello ! Comment tu vas ? Encore désolée pour ce retard. Ce chapitre ce sera vraiment fait attendre. Comme tu l'as deviné, quand je ne sens pas l'inspiration sur une histoire, parce que je ne me sens plus dans la peau de mon personnage principal, en général, je ne force pas, ou le résultat est extrêmement mauvais ^^'...

Mais maintenant je te rassure, tout va mieux, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera pour toi à la hauteur des précédents.

Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension, et tes compliments. J'essaie toujours de faire voyager, rêver, ou surprendre le lecteur - ceci qui devient de plus en plus difficile avec les bons lecteurs qui commencent à me connaître par cœur lol.

Moi j'étais à la fac ces deux dernières années, comme toi ! Mais maintenant j'ai réussi un concours et je suis en école privée dans le cinéma. Yay ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Je suis contente de voir que nous ayons le même point de vue sur les histoires qu'on écrit, pourquoi on les publie... Je serais vraiment ravie de te lire à chaque histoire et chapitre que tu publieras, parce que rien qu'à lire tes reviews, je sens déjà qu'il y aura beaucoup de plaisir et de sentiments personnels dans tes fics. Ce serait vraiment avec honneur et plaisir donc que je te suivrais si tu me le permets :D.

Et oui ! Tu l'as deviné, moi aussi je suis une lectrice de fics anglaises, et je suis vraiment tristes qu'il n'y en ai pas plus en français, d'autant que la langue française peut aussi offrir de vrais bijoux, même si les dialogues n'ont pas autant de punch qu'en français. (Je ne saurais jamais vraiment traduire le "This party's going crazy !" de Dante T_T).

Merci pour ton soutien, pour tout, et à bientôt j'espère. J'attend ta review ! ^^ Biz !

Aschetluke : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon travail sur l'histoire ou mes personnages est apprécié. Désolée pour le retard, et j'espère que chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Biz !

Envy974 : Re ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que je suis de retour un petit moment à la Réunion en ce moment ^^. Mes dernières vacances avant longtemps...

Merci pour ta review, et de me suivre avec tant de diligence. Je me posais une question au fait. Envy, c'est par rapport à FullMetal Alchemist ?

Porte-toi bien ! Biz ! ;)

D3bor4-h (j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour l'écrire XD) : Comment vas-tu ? Merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère entendre à nouveau parler de toi après ce chapitre, qui je sais, est en retard. Toutes mes excuses...

Jane ! :)

NoobZero (je serais curieuse d'entendre l'histoire de la création de ce pseudo...lol) : Merci beaucoup ! Tout le monde dit avoir des doutes quand ils commencent ma fic et je suis heureuse qu'ils s'accrochent ^^'. Vraiment désolée pour le retard d'ailleurs...

C'est vrai qu'il manque des fics en français, je lis moi aussi pas mal en anglais... Qui sait ? Peut-être avec le temps ? :)

White-Pika : La vache ! Ça c'était une review ! Tu aurais carrément pu faire une page de mon chapitre ;) ! Tu vas bien j'espère ?

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews dans la review. À travers elle, c'est comme si je revivais toute mon histoire à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre en une fois, et ça me rappelle les longues heures de travail ou de manque d'inspiration pour écrire, ou à ficeler un scénario en béton.

Tu as tout bien deviné, et je suis très honorée d'avoir pu autant te toucher. Comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, les histoires nous permet vraiment de nous évader, et écrire et lire sur ce site m'a vraiment permis de vivre de beaux rêves et de beaux moments.

Merci pour pour ce merveilleux commentaire, et bien sûr, tes encouragements et ta sollicitude. Je sais que ce chapitre était très en retard, mais j'espère que malgré tout il sera à la hauteur de l'attente. Merci. :) Et à bientôt, je le souhaite.

Kocylender : Hello ! Comment ça va ? Très contente de voir que mon histoire a pu autant te plaire. Je connais bien le fandom Saint Seiya sur le site, mais n'étant pas très fan de yaoi, je trouve rarement de quoi me mettre sous la dent... Mais il y a quelques chef d'oeuvres !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait toujours du bien de changer d'air, en tout cas c'est ma méthode avec mes fics. Quand j'ai épuisé mon inspiration sur une de mes fics, miraculeusement j'ai des idées sur une autre, d'un autre univers. Je switch pas mal entre Final Fantasy et Bleach par exemple, qui sont totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et ça me permet de faire des pauses. Pour DMC, je switchai avec Death Note. Donc, espérons que l'inspiration revienne bientôt pour ça aussi ^^.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir partagé ton merveilleux avis avec moi, et je te souhaite à nouveau une très bonne lecture, malgré le retard ^^'.

Pitchounette007 : Merci infiniment pour ce merveilleux compliments, probablement l'un des meilleurs. Ce n'est pourtant pas la fic sur laquelle je travaille le plus, mais assurément, j'y mets tout mon cœur parce que je l'ai écrit par pur plaisir et égoïsme. Je suis contente de voir que mon plaisir à l'écrire se ressente donc autant.

Merci beaucoup, et en te souhaitant bonne lecture avec ce chapitre également, qui j'espère sera aussi à la hauteur. N'hésite pas à regarder mes autres fics si tu en trouves à ton goûts. ;) Biz et à bientôt j'espère.

Chapitre-8

Innocence

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je suis arrivée ici.

Je suis seule, dans l'obscurité de la place carrée devant le Devil May Cry, avec son enseigne lumineuse, qui décidément, n'était plus aussi rassurant qu'il y a une heure…Je suis…genre, au milieu de la place, seule (l'ai-de déjà précisé?), morte de froid, tremblante comme une feuille.

Le soleil s'était couché il y a belle lurette et de la buée commençait à sortir de ma bouche. Mon coeur battait la chamade, et j'avais le pressentiment que dans les prochains instants, il n'allait pas ralentir.

Non...Bientôt le danger sauterait à ma gorge, et il n'y aura rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher. Je le sentais... À la façon dont le silence m'étreignait, à la façon dont la solitude m'affaiblissait, à la façon dont le brouillard s'agglutinait au sol, à la façon dont la lumière de l'enseigne crépitait parfois.

À la façon qu'avait la chair de poule de dévaler ma peau et faire remonter un frisson le long de mon dos...

Soudain, un mouvement attira mon attention à l'extrémité de mon champ de vision, et à peine avais-je tourné la tête que la bête hideuse était sur moi que je criai « DANTE ! ». La demi-seconde d'après, une épée s'était plantée dans le démon maintenu au sol, Dante sur lui, une jambe victorieuse sur son torse percé et son flingue dans l'autre main, achevant la créature dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Le chasseur de démon qu'est Dante rit à gorge déployée, récupérant son épée du sol où le monstre s'était désintégré, la faisant trôner fièrement sur son épaule, reflétant toute mince source de lumière environnante. En pointant son flingue quelque part dans l'obscurité, ou même une cible que je ne pouvais pas voir avec mes yeux d'humaine, et un sourire sardonique, il lança d'un ton fort : « Le show commence, alors que mes danseuses se mettent en place ! ».

Les monstres répliquèrent aussitôt à la provocation, et des dizaines d'yeux rouges s'illuminèrent autour de la place. Bientôt, j'eus une exclamation alors que je vis à peine ces yeux se rapprocher dangereusement, tandis que des coups de feu et d'épée partaient en tous sens, Dante jamais loin de moi, et ne ratant jamais sa cible.

Bientôt, Lady se joint à la "fête" et ses rockets partirent en tous sens, explosant des groupes entiers, pendant que je protégeais régulièrement ma tête avec mes bras, gémissant de peur. Tout autour de moi, je voyais des balles longues filer pour faucher les monstres trop près de moi, et je savais que Karine était alors concentrée sur sa tâche depuis la fenêtre de l'étage du Devil May Cry.

Soudain, dans mon dos, un monstre échappa à la vigilance de tous dans la bataille mouvementée, et ce dernier posa un pied dans mon cercle de pierres protectrices. Le liquide froid de la peur me doucha de la tête aux pieds alors que j'écarquillai les yeux. Un courant électrique bleu le parcourut violemment, le faisant rougir et l'immobilisant sur place. Il était à peine à un demi-mètre de moi ! En hurlant de peur, je cassai une bouteille au verre fin contre lui, et l'eau bénite commença à le ronger comme l'acide.

Dante ne mit pas longtemps à faire taire ses plaintes abominables et le planter au sol avant de me jeter un regard inquisiteur. Mais une lueur de malice pétillait dans ses yeux bleus polaire et il me lança ce sourire carnassier qui découvrait ses canines, et qu'il m'avait lancé le jour de notre rencontre. Ce sourire qui vendait la mèche sur sa nature.

Avec le poignet dont la main était occupée par le flingue, d'un geste brusque, il me pencha au sol, et je sentis les mouvements d'air m'ébouriffer les cheveux alors qu'il faisait tournoyer son épée sur un monstre derrière moi. J'haletais bruyamment, tandis que mon cerveau et toutes ses réflexions ne noyaient dans un torrent de peur et d'angoisse indéfinissable. Dante riait encore, criait et haletait dans le feu de l'action et la joie de la bataille.

« Cette fête, ça devient du délire ! »

Alors que je relevais les yeux et qu'il s'éloignait pour effectuer d'autres acrobaties, une image se grava sur ma rétine : celle de Dante tailladant et transperçant un groupe de monstres tassé autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et le plaisir du combat inscrite en tout lettre sur son visage.

Dante prenait un plaisir fou à éliminer les démons, et c'était une partie de lui dont je m'étais à peine doutée. Je vis un guerrier rouge et sanguinaire, fier et provocant, agile et doué, et une audace sans nom alors qu'il terrassait ses ennemis dans la violence la plus gratuite qui soit. La force avec laquelle il bougeait son épée gigantesque et la rapidité avec laquelle il tirait avait de quoi effrayer les plus courageux.

Il y avait une certaine fascination à le regarder se mouvoir dans la bataille, tuant et tranchant sans relâche, souriant et étirant ses muscles de façon stylée et classe. Il y avait quelque chose de sexy qui ressortait de sa façon de combattre, à la fois virilement violente et élégamment acrobatique. Chose étrange à constater sur un homme plutôt qu'une femme. Ma frayeur devait quelque peu me plonger dans son univers de folie, puisque je le trouvai étrangement beau à cet instant.

Rapidement, les monstres s'amenuisaient, grâce aux efforts de tous et il n'en restait que quelques uns. Entendant à nouveau ce crépitement d'électricité et cette odeur de chair pourrie brûlée dans mon dos, je me retournai et constatai que le monstre de la dernière fois, le plus grand, était pratiquement sur moi.

Malgré la douleur et le sort, il parvint à poser un autre pas dans le cercle et à lever un bras menaçant aux longues griffes, me surplombant totalement. Le cœur à cent à l'heure, et la respiration manquante, je balançai maladroitement mes deux autres bouteilles sur lui. Mais malgré l'accroissement de la douleur, il trouva la force et la vivacité incroyable d'abattre son bras.

« DANTE ! » Une épée passa à quelques centimètres de moi, et le monstre esquiva juste assez pour que seul son épaule soit sectionnée. Je criais à nouveau le nom de Dante lorsque la créature voulut me faucher de son autre main difforme.

-Et le clou du spectacle !

Une main agrippa brutalement mon bras valide, me faisant sortir du cercle et l'instant d'après, je vis Dante rattraper d'un geste vif et assurée son épée voltigeante d'une main avec une prise confiante sur la garde. À mon grand étonnement, le monstre s'était figé, et la seconde d'après, lorsque Dante secoua une fois son épée vers le sol pour le nettoyer du sang, la posture solide et le regard sombre et déterminé, le démon éclata en une gerbe de sang, se scindant en deux.

C'était fini, et Dante relâcha enfin sa prise douloureuse sur mon bras droit.

-Merci de votre participation, lança-t-il finalement d'un ton satisfait. Revenez vite nous voir ! Le show est à chaque fois différent !

Enfin, il souffla Ivory avant de le ranger à nouveau, clôturant définitivement le combat.

Je respirais à peine lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, l'air victorieux.

-Alors, tu as apprécié le show ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Je sentis à peine le sol me toucher alors que je tombais en arrière, engloutie par les ténèbres. (Hommage à Eclipse1995 :P)

† Devil May Cry †

-On se réveille... ?

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, si douloureux que c'était comme un poignard planté dans mon buste. Je voulus me relever mais un bras m'en empêcha.

-Hé ! Hé hé hé... Du calme.

La voix de Dante près de mon oreille m'intima à la réflexion. Je voyais la table basse de son salon à la hauteur de mon visage, l'autre fauteuil en face, les vitres du Devil May Cry... Il faisait toujours nuit noire, mais une chaleur rassurante m'enveloppait. J'avais une couverture sur moi, et Dante allongé dans mon dos, un bras autour de moi.

Ma respiration acheva de se calmer lorsque je me tordis le cou pour l'observer. Il avait la tête appuyée nonchalamment sur son bras, et il avait ce sourire narquois. Ses yeux clairs étaient chaque fois plus magnifiques à mesure que je les rencontrais.

-Là, ça va mieux ?

Même s'il se voulait rassurant, je sentais le rire poindre sous le masque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pourvu que tout ceci ait été un cauchemar. Que Dante n'ai jamais été un chasseur de démon. Que je n'ai fait que rêver tout ce temps. Que je me sois endormie en lui apportant une pizza la dernière fois.

-Tu t'es évanouie !

Il s'esclaffa enfin. Et je fermais les yeux, prise d'embarras, tâtant une bosse sur le côté de ma tête. J'ai été stupide d'espérer...

Il essaya d'embrasser ma main sur mes cheveux mais je détournais la tête. Il eut un rictus attendri.

-Avoue quand même que c'est drôle, sachant que c'est toi qui avait insisté un jour pour voir mon show privé... Glissa-t-il suavement à mon oreille.

-Je m'attendais à un autre genre de show, fulminai-je en regardant sciemment ailleurs, les bras croisés.

-Quel genre de show...(Il fit remonta son bras sur mon flanc, froissant ma chemise et faisant passer sa main habilement sous mes bras croisés)...celui-là ? Questionna-t-il sensuellement, son souffle chaud derrière mon oreille.

Alors qu'il effleurait ma poitrine et que j'allais protester, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment.

-Clara ? M'appela Karine.

Je me relevai aussitôt, débarrassant la couverture sur le fauteuil où Dante se redressait. Karine lui lança un regard réprobateur et suspicieux, mais ne dit rien. Je rejoignis prestement Karine près de la porte, qui déposait mon énorme valise ayant servi au déménagement.

-Voilà, je t'ai pris tout ce dont tu aurais besoin, précisa ma meilleure amie.

J'en eus presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh Karine, tu es vraiment...

-La meilleure ! Oui je sais, approuva-t-elle en secouant la tête pour replacer sa frange.

J'eus un léger rire. Je sus à ce moment que notre dispute était définitivement oubliée.

-Bon, je t'attends sur la moto, informa Lady en s'adressant à Karine.

-Vous ne restez pas ? Questionnai-je d'un air étonné, mais intérieurement soulagée de ne pas voir la diablesse se pavaner en petite tenue dite de "guerrière" devant Dante toute la sainte journée.

-Et tenir la chandelle de ce crétin de Dante ? Non merci ! Je l'ai déjà dit et je le dirais toujours : il ne mérite pas toute fille ayant le courage ou la folie de coopérer avec lui.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait le cercle.

-Salut la compagnie ! Conclut-elle avec un clin d'oeil dans notre direction en s'éloignant.

Karine reporta finalement son attention sur moi après l'avoir vu enfourcher sa moto de façon charismatique.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais le prendre, insista-t-elle en voulant retirer son pendentif.

-Non ! Non...vraiment. Dante et moi on en a longtemps discuté. Il me protègera. Je ne serais pas plus en sécurité ailleurs pour le moment, même avec le collier.

Elle eut un air contrit, replaçant le collier protecteur que lui avait donné Dante, et qui m'était au départ destiné. Puis finalement, elle glissa un regard méfiant à Dante qui prenait ma valise sur le dos d'un geste ample démontrant sa force, un sourire narquois en coin destiné à Karine.

-Oh je ne crains pas pour ta vie maintenant, mais plutôt pour ton intégrité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lança-t-elle d'un ton bas en faisant une oeillade suggestive à ma silhouette.

-Karine ! M'exclamai-je d'un ton réprobateur, lui faisant les gros yeux.

-J'ai entendu ! Cria Dante, amusé et taquin, depuis le couloir du haut menant aux chambres.

Je cachai vivement mon visage entre mes mains tandis que Karine soupirait d'un air agacé.

-Enfin bref, pas ce que j'espérais pour ta première relation... Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, finit-elle par avouer dans un souffle.

Un soulagement indicible me prit. La hache de guerre finirait-elle par s'enterrer entre ces deux-là un jour finalement ?

-Je me posais juste une question.

-Bien sûr ?

Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

-Est-ce qu'il aurait un frère par hasard ?

-N-...

Je m'interrompis, et lui lançait mon sourire entendu le plus complice qui soit.

-À vrai dire...oui. Oui il en a un.

Le visage de Karine s'illumina, un peu honteusement.

-Et bien...dire que je n'espérais pas une réponde positive à cette question serait mentir, m'avoua-t-elle finalement d'un air gêné. _Ahem_.

-Et tu as de la chance, lui glissai-je en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, c'est son jumeau.

Elle m'observa un instant, et quand elle vit que je ne plaisantais pas, se mit à rire avec moi.

† Devil May Cry †

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, Dante était déjà allongé dans le lit que j'avais emprunté la veille. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais crevée. La nuit devait déjà être bien avancée. J'avais des cours le lendemain, suivi du travail. Je ne sais décemment pas comment j'allais tenir le coup après tout ce stress.

J'avais toujours l'angoisse d'être attaquée. Mon bras était toujours très douloureux, mais grâce à un autre « gri-gri gothique » selon les dires de Karine, la guérison était rapide et la blessure cicatrisait admirablement bien. Je m'étonnais toujours de ne pas avoir vu mon bras déchiqueter puis tomber à mes pieds lors de cette attaque, quand on considère la force des démons et ma pauvre constitution.

J'avais ce réflexe bizarre de regarder derrière moi quand je marchais, avec la nette impression de sentir quelque chose dans mon dos, ou d'entendre des bruits intimidants dans l'agence.

Je fermai la porte de la chambre et libérai mes longs cheveux de mon chignon.

-Euh... dis-je avec hésitation. On... On dort dans le même lit ?

-Tu préfères que je dorme à côté, et risquer de te faire attaquer pendant la nuit ? Suggéra-t-il d'un ton léger.

-N-non non !

Je grimpai sur le lit et me glissai rapidement sous les couvertures, engourdie et mordue par le froid.

-C'est que...tu ne me feras rien...pas vrai ?

Il soupira.

-Clara, si je voulais te faire quoi que ce soit, non seulement tu ne pourrais pas te défendre, mais tu ne _voudrais_ pas te défendre.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, interloquée.

-Comment ?

-Soyons honnête Clara. Je ne sais si ce sera par gentillesse, par jalousie, ou par plaisir, mais la vérité est que tu te laisserais faire.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'envoya ce regard sensuel entre ses cils et ses yeux mi-clos, les cheveux tombant sur son visage. Un sourire impatient étira ses lèvres.

-Et je te garantis que tu y prendrais goût.

Il se mit sur le côté, passant un bras autour de mes hanches, m'infligeant une tension de la tête aux pieds tandis que je croisais à nouveau les bras sur ma poitrine, et serrai les jambes. J'étais totalement intimidée.

-Après tout, tu sais ce qu'on dit...

Il plongea le visage dans le creux de mon cou, laissant son souffle chaud s'étaler sur ma peau jusque mon oreille.

-On ne viole pas les consentants, glissa-t-il d'un ton suave derrière mon oreille qu'il effleura de la bouche.

Je m'éloignai brusquement et manquai de tomber du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire faible mais amusé au plus haut point. Pour finir, il darda sur moi un regard plein de malice.

-Je promets juste de ne rien faire que tu n'aies approuvé de ton plein gré.

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux et je ramenai la couverture sous mon menton, frigorifiée. Sa chaleur m'attirait tellement. Pourquoi fallait-il que les hommes dégagent autant de chaleur, surtout en hiver ? Etait-ce pour nous attirer comme des mouches à miel ?

-Là, ça te va ? Demanda-t-il en ramenant ses mains derrière sa nuque, étirant alors les muscles de son torse de façon odieusement alléchante.

Je revins correctement sous les couvertures et me mit sur le le côté, la tête sur son bras, les bras contre moi, mon buste contre son flanc, pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il abaissa son bras et m'entoura en étalant une main irradiante de chaleur sur le creux de ma hanche.

Comment pouvait-on dormir torse nu à l'approche de l'hiver ?

-Tu ne me dis pas bonne nuit ?

-Bonne nuit ? Lançai-je alors, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Et le baiser qui va avec ?

Je relevai des yeux suspicieux, puis finalement rapprochai prudemment mon visage du sien. Il pencha le sien et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes de façon un peu insistante. J'avais toujours cette impression de flotter lorsqu'on s'embrassait, même juste ainsi, et qui était tout bonnement incroyable.

Il fit glisser sa langue contre ma lèvre supérieur avant de l'emmêler lentement et sensuellement à la mienne. Je sentis son autre main se poser sur mon oreille pour prendre mon visage en coupe, approfondissant encore le baiser, avant de faire glisser sa main dans mes cheveux, jusqu'aux pointes.

Je me décollai et le regardai d'un air intrigué. La personne qui se battait avec violence et acharnement tout à l'heure et celle qui me traitait avec tant de douceur juste à l'instant étaient si différentes. Comment croire qu'elles étaient deux facettes du même Dante ? Comment croire qu'une poigne si mortelle pouvait être si tendre et maîtrisée avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Lady ?

Il ne parut même pas étonné par ma question, et soupira un instant avant de répondre d'un ton fatigué.

-Parce que ça n'était jamais fait pour arriver.

-Mais quelqu'un d'autre ? Une autre chasseuse de démon ? Ou quelqu'un de fort comme toi ?

-Parce que je suis déjà avec toi ? Lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils, mi-question, mi-remarque agacée. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a insisté pour rester avec moi.

-Je sais ! Je sais... Je ne remets pas ça en question. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi moi ?

Il fronça un sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-Oui. Euh...Tout le monde pourrait dire pourquoi _moi_ j'ai envie de rester avec toi, mais pas pourquoi _toi_ tu veux rester avec moi.

-Sérieux, encore avec ça ? (Soupire agacé) Et bien parce que _tu_ veux rester avec moi, pour commencer. C'est toi qui compliques, dit-il en fusillant le plafond du regard. Et selon mon point de vue, tout le monde pourrait se demander pourquoi _toi_ tu veux rester avec moi et mettre ta vie en danger. C'est toi qui es stupide, pas moi.

Je fus un peu blessée par son agacement. Mais je pris un moment pour réfléchir, et finalement, je retirai les cheveux blancs qui barraient son visage pour dégager ses yeux clairs et perçants. Cela ressemble tellement plus aux yeux qu'un ange possèderait plutôt qu'un demi-démon.

-Tu as raison.

Je passai un pouce sur ses lèvres, découvrant une canine plus prononcée que la gente humaine, alors qu'il reposait à nouveau les yeux sur moi.

-Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, finalement. Karine est persuadée que tu es si désespéré de trouver compagnie que tu te rabats sur moi.

Il soupira, resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

-Karine n'est pas en droit de penser à ma place. C'est ta copine, ok, mais moi je suis ton mec. Ce que je peux penser ne regarde que toi et moi.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, surprise, bien qu'il n'aie pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise. Il regarda à nouveau vers le haut.

-La dernière fois, dans la salle de bain...Quand tu m'as supplié de rester, j'ai cru que j'allais démonter la porte et casser les murs.

Je fronçai les sourcils, encore plus étonnée. Il fit une pause.

-Je devais penser à ta sécurité. Mais toi tu ne pensais qu'à _ça_. Rester avec moi. J'étais désespéré de te faire entendre raison, parce que je savais que tu m'écouterais pas.

Je baissai les yeux, embarrassée de mettre autant raplatie et avoir étalée ainsi mes sentiments devant lui.

-Et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'est ce que je voulais. Je me la ramenais avec mes histoires de sécurité, alors qu'en fait, je _voulais_ que tu restes et moi balancer tout le reste, comme un porc égoïste. Je _voulais_ que tu insistes.

Il pressa finalement un baiser sur ma tête, contre ma bosse, me faisant fermer les yeux.

-Et sous tes airs de vierge effarouchée, tu étais prête à te battre et à venir chercher ce que tu veux sans céder, sans aucune logique.

Je relevai des yeux intimidés sur sa pomme d'Adam, alors qu'il déglutissait et reprenait la parole dans un souffle.

-Comment je pourrais avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre après ça ? Quelqu'un qui prend ce dont il a envie et envoie balancer tout le reste ? J'ai cherché toute ma vie quelqu'un qui se battrait pour moi.

Il souffla et ferma les yeux, signe qu'il était temps de dormir.

-Et pourtant je comprends pas. Tu t'évanouis à la moindre occasion, tu flippes jusqu'à plus d'heure. Je comprends pas ce que tu cherches. Tout ce que je sais c'est que t'as besoin de moi. Tu _crois_ en moi.

Il soupira encore, l'air réellement dépité cette fois-ci.

-Le truc, c'est qu'il arrivera forcément un jour où je ne serais pas là.

Il darda alors un regard intransigeant sur moi.

-Et j'aurais ton sang sur mes mains.

...Je déglutis difficilement.

-Je fais ce que je peux Dante, je te jure.

Il prit une inspiration frustrée.

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que c'est _moi_ le problème et pas toi ? Tu me saoules des fois j'te jure !

Il posa son autre bras en travers de son visage, sur ses yeux, la respiration lourde.

-Tu sais ce que mon père m'a dit quand je suis partie pour la ville ? Dis-je.

Il découvrit son visage juste assez pour laisser voir un œil céruléen.

-Va où tu veux, meurs où tu dois.

Il enleva son bras et me regarda attentivement, l'air de considérer réellement ma phrase un instant.

-J'ai décidé de rester avec toi, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Et si je dois mourir à cause de ma bêtise, et bien soit, je l'aurai cherché. Quand mon heure viendra, on pourra dire que la sélection naturelle a fait son boulot.

Il eut malgré lui un rictus amusé, fendant enfin le visage défait qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Personne ne pourra dire que mon sang est sur tes mains, Dante, dis-je plus sérieusement. Et puis...comme tu le disais tout à l'heure : j'ai confiance en toi.

Son sourire fana, et il m'observa avec attention alors que je baissais les yeux.

-Je crois en nous. Alors...on pourrait faire un marché ?

-Un marché ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué.

-Oui. Ton rôle...pourrait être de me protéger, et moi de faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous, m'exclamai-je, médusée par ma propre improvisation. Forcément, si l'un de nous ne remplit pas son rôle, c'est fichu. Alors c'est équitable. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il eut à nouveau un rictus ironique.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de comment marche un couple, fit-il remarquer.

-Et tu n'as aucune idée de comment me protéger. De moi-même, du reste. Tu vois, j'ai besoin de toi, dis-je en pointant un doigt sur lui, et tu as besoin de moi, conclus-je en pointant un doigt sur moi toute souriante.

-Hmph ! Fit-il de sa voix grave. Tu me ferais presque rêver, dit-il sardoniquement.

Il me serra un instant contre lui, embrassant mon front, ma pommette, puis plus doucement mes lèvres.

-Tu es... un morceau d'innocence dans ce monde de dépravés. Je me demande encore comment une telle naïveté peut toujours exister à cette époque, susurra-t-il en me taquinant gentiment le nez du doigt.

Je l'observai, intriguée. Mais il se contenta de rire une seconde pour lui-même en hochant la tête, me regardant avec cette compassion dans les yeux et ce visage attendri, comme on riait à une blague qu'on était seul à comprendre.

-Allez, bonne nuit.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau le front et me serra contre lui avec un bras autour de l'épaule, tout en évitant soigneusement la blessure.

-Bonne nuit, lui répondis-je alors doucement.


End file.
